Pasado imborrable
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Han pasado 13 años desde aquel suceso, aquel catastrófico día en que el hermano mayor tuvo que marcharse. Años llenos de dolor y tristeza para la familia Matsuno. Tal vez los años han logrado hacer cicatrizar las heridas pero éstas jamás se borrarán de sus pieles. Las heridas vuelven a abrirse cuando, una vez más, aquel hermano a quien creían muerto, vuelve a entrar en sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Aun no estoy segura si esto se convertirá en un OsoChoro o si solamente se mantendrá como un fanfic lleno de dramas familiares. Por lo mientras no habrá publicación del fic en Amor-Yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Esta vez no voy a desperdiciar este espacio con divagaciones ya que quiero aclarar ciertos puntos del fanfic. En primer instancia los Matsuno en el fic no serán sextillizos, serán hermanos de diferentes edades, además de también estar mezclado el au de Osomatsu rubio, ¿no lo conoces? Te lo explico en brevedad. Hay un capitulo de Osomatsu-kun donde la familia Matsuno acepta a un inquilino llamado Tougo, aunque en realidad es un ladrón que al verse descubierto intenta secuestrar a Osomatsu (tomándolo de rehén) para huir, al final lo atrapan y todos felices, pero en este au se cuenta que en realidad Osomatsu es secuestrado. Hay muchas variantes, pero entre las más conocidas se dice que Tougo le pinta el cabello a Osomatsu a rubio para que no sea reconocible, además de golpearlo o inducirlo a tomar drogas, también muchos mencionan que Atsushi y Nya-chan (nombre real Reika) son otros niños secuestrados por Tougo y que roban para él. Si no has leído el comic original está traducido en una página de FB llamada "La chama cul del barrio". Esto no fue breve, así que solo aclaro que la historia original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio y yo solamente he escrito esto por ocio e inspiración. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Choromatsu -.-.-**

-...matsu-niisan!- no importa cuánto estirara mi brazo, me era imposible alcanzar aquella espalda que poco a poco avanzaba. Era la espalda de un niño, que con pasos lentos pero firmes se alejaba cada vez más de mí.

-¡Niisan!- A pesar de estar gritando con todas mis fuerzas, ni siquiera yo mismo me era capaz de escuchar con claridad. Mi voz salía en forma de un extraño eco que, si no fuera por el ardor que sentía en mi garganta, juraría que mi voz solo era parte de mi pensamiento.

En algún momento las lágrimas ya estaban rodando por mis mejillas y un pánico cortante lastimaba con fuerza mi pecho.

Yo no podía detener la caminata de aquel niño.

Con respiraciones agitadas desperté de aquel tenebroso sueño, mi pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad debido a mi agitada respiración.

-Otra vez este sueño...-al pasar mi palma por mi cara me percaté de que las lágrimas habían sido capaces de traspasar la línea entre los sueños y la realidad, ya que mis pestañas se encontraban levemente mojadas.

-Choromatsu...- murmuró mi hermano mayor, Karamatsu, quien estaba arrodillado al otro lado de la puerta- Iré a dejar a Todomatsu a la escuela, el desayuno de todos está en la cocina.

-¿Y nuestros padres?-

-Papá salió a trabajar y mamá tenía sesión hoy- al decir esto último, el rostro de Karamatsu se ensombreció por unos cuantos segundos- Pasaré a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de regreso, así que tal vez demore un poco más de lo normal

-De acuerdo- conteste en un bostezo. Karamatsu sonrió antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta. Solté un suspiro antes de incorporarme en el futón. A mi derecha, en el extremo más alejado, se encontraba el pequeño Ichimatsu, quien aun se encontraba profundamente dormido hecho ovillo y soltando leves respiraciones, mientras que a mi izquierda, un poco más cercano, estaba Jyushimatsu quien estaba en el mismo estado exceptuando claro la posición, ya que al contrario del otro, Jyushimatsu abarcaba más espacio con sus brazos y piernas completamente extendidos, además de mostrar un leve rastro de saliva saliendo de su boca.

Antes de despertarlos, me cambié el pijama por mi sudadera color verde. Fueron exactamente 30 minutos los que tuvieron que pasar para que los tres estuviéramos en la planta baja desayunando la comida que había preparado nuestro hermano mayor.

-He oído que hoy no tienen escuela- les pregunté.

-Homura-sensei ha estado enferma, así que no hay clases hoy- contestó con parsimonia Ichimatsu, prestando mayor interés en su tazón de arroz que en contestarme

-Espero que se recupere, ¡ella es muy divertida! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle!- Jyushimatsu dejó de tragar como animal salvaje para contestarme también, aunque después de eso comenzó nuevamente a comer a una velocidad fuera de lo común.

Era sorprendente cómo a pesar de ser gemelos ambos eran tan diferentes y aun así lograban complementarse perfectamente. Ichimatsu era el mayor, siendo retraído y un poco callado, mientras que Jyushimatsu era el menor y era mucho más energético y abierto.

-Y tú, ¿Choromatsu-niisan?- ahora era el turno de Ichimatsu para preguntarme.

-Todos están entretenidos con los arreglos para la graduación así que en estos días no es obligatorio asistir a clases, pero tendré que ir a la academia en la tarde- faltaba poco para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, por lo que mis padres me habían pagado clases complementarias en una academia para garantizar mi entrada, cosa que por cierto les agradecía bastante. Debido a los sucesos del pasado, Karamatsu había abandonado sus estudios al terminar el noveno grado, por lo que yo era el primero en apuntar hacia estudios profesionales.

Pasamos el resto del desayuno en silencio, a veces los gemelos intercambiaban monosílabos acerca de lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. Una vez que terminamos y levantamos la mesa, Karamatsu anunció su llegada cargando varias bolsas de plástico con los ingredientes de la cena.

-Oye...Karamatsu- llame su atención él mientras guardaba las cosas en el refrigerador.- ¿Cómo está mamá?

Mi hermano dejó de hacer su actividad para levantar la mirada y verme con una seriedad poco usual en él.

-¿En qué sentido te refieres?-

-Ya sabes...- me costó un poco sostenerle la mirada por lo que la desvíe levemente- De salud, de...su depresión...

-El doctor ha dicho que ya no es tan grave como hace años- Karamatsu soltó un suspiro y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo- Pero a veces ella sigue llorando...

-Ya- fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar. Mi mirada chocó con el pequeño altar que teníamos al fondo de la otra habitación. Como todas las mañanas el incienso soltaba una leve fragancia y en el fondo una foto de un niño sonriendo. No era Karamatsu ni tampoco yo, no era ninguno de los gemelos ni mucho menos se trataba del pequeño Todomatsu, el de la foto era aquel que una vez había sido el hermano mayor.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al recordar la causa de tristeza que nos invadió hace años, a pesar de no tener mucha claridad en aquellos recuerdos.

El resto de la mañana pasó de manera tranquila, Karamatsu se divertía jugando con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Horas después llego el momento en que yo tenía que salir de casa

-Regresaré un poco noche, dile a nuestros padres que no se preocupen- le indicaba a Karamatsu mientras me ponía los zapatos.

- _Don't worry, brother_ \- contestó con un pésimo ingles mientras me sonreía.

-No me digas que de nuevo irás a recoger a Todomatsu vestido de esa manera

-¡Por supuesto! Seguramente _my little brother_ se alegrará al verme con mi _perfect fashion_ \- yo solo pude asentir inseguro mientras pasaba mi mirada hacia él. A pesar de tener 20 años de edad, Karamatsu era un nini, pero no un nini cualquiera, a pesar de ayudar bastante en la casa con las tareas domésticas, el sentido de la moda de Karamatsu estaba por los suelos. A pesar de ser un día nublado (y de estar en un lugar techado) traía un par de lentes para sol, una chamarra de cuero (con una calavera en la espalda) y unos pantalones brillantes con lentejuelas azules. Juraría que hasta me provocaba dolor el simple hecho de verlo.

-Solo te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez- fue lo que dije antes de salir de casa, alcanzado a notar una expresión de resignación. Con ese comentario traje a su mente la vez que el pequeño Todomatsu le dijo "asqueroso" en la entrada de la escuela, a pesar de tener apenas 5 años de edad, nuestro hermano menor tenía una lengua bastante afilada y muy poca consideración en su forma de dirigirse a las personas.

Después de salir de la estación solo faltaban un par de calles de caminata para llegar a la academia, el cielo era cubierto por nubes grisáceas.

-Oh...-expresé al ver uno de los vidrios de un conbini cercano, ya que en él estaba uno de los anuncios acerca del concierto que pronto daría Nya-chan, una de las más lindas idols del momento, concierto del cual había logrado boleto.

-Kyaa~ eres tan linda, Nya-chan~~- dije para mi mismo al ver el cartel, sin darme cuenta de la presencia de una persona a mi lado.

-¿En verdad te parece linda?- su comentario me hizo saltar y enrojecerme, rayos un completo desconocido había escuchado mis grititos de emoción.

-Ejem- tosí un poco para recuperar la compostura- Si, me parece linda y también me gustan sus canciones. Es una idol muy famosa.

-No creo que te gustara tanto si supieras su vida privada- el desconocido parecía hablar más para sí mismo que hacia mí. Volteé levemente para observarlo a mayor detalle. Llevaba puertos tennis oscuros, unos jeans negros que estaban rasgados en las rodillas, una sudadera de color rojizo que también le cubría la cabeza con la capucha de esta pero dejaba ver unos cuantos mechones rubios, sus ojos eran tapados por un par de lentes oscuros (que por cierto me hicieron recordar a Karamatsu). Sus manos guardadas en las bolsas de su pantalón y un cigarro encendido entre sus labios le daba cierta aura de pandillero, aunque no parecía ser un chico mucho mayor (tal vez de la edad de Karamatsu).

Al notar mi mirada, por fin el chico se dignó a mirarme, aunque lo único que pude ver fue mi propio reflejo en sus lentes. Pasamos casi un minuto completo limitándonos a solo vernos, lo primero que sentí después fue su mano sobre mi cabeza, revolviéndome los cabellos con cierta ternura.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- sonrío de medio lado sin detener el movimiento de su mano. Una sensación de nostalgia me invadió por completo.

-¿L-lo conozco?- en ningún momento pensé en apartar su mano, de hecho el contacto me resultaba placentero. Miedo, nostalgia, alegría, tristeza, eran muchas las sensaciones por las que pasaba pero ante todo estaba la confusión.

 _"Lo conozco"_ me decía una voz interna, contestando mi propia pregunta " _Definitivamente yo lo conoz..."_

-No, lo siento, debí confundirme- la negación a mi respuesta interna me dejó sin palabra. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía contrariado ni mucho menos avergonzado por la supuesta confusión. Movió unos segundos más sus dedos sobre mis cabellos antes de apartar su mano y comenzar su camino, pasando a lado mío sin dirigirme ninguna palabra más.

Mi cuerpo no se movía, no podía hablar debido a un nudo en mi garganta, ni tampoco podía darme la vuelta para mirar hacia él antes de que se fuera, de repente era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta.

Lo único que logró sacarme de aquel trance fueron unas pequeñas y frías gotas de lluvia estrellándose en mi cara. Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza pude darme la vuelta, pero el chico ya había desaparecido por completo. ¿Es que acaso él era...? No, eso era imposible.

Los recuerdos de hace mucho remontaron dentro de mis pensamientos, no importa cuántos años pasaran, los recuerdos de aquel día aun me atormentaban de noche, mi cabeza aun recordaba el toque que dejó la mano de mi hermano mayor la última vez que lo vi.

Era imposible, pero no podía dejarme de repetir que aquel chico era, sin duda...

-Osomatsu-niiisan...-

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Karamatsu-.-.-**

-Dijo que regresaría tarde- murmuré al tiempo que salía de la habitación que compartía con mis hermanos y miraba mi reloj de muñeca.

Nuestra madre había llegado minutos después de que Choromatsu se había marchado, como siempre llegaba cansada y un tanto abatida pero intentando mostrar una sonrisa, aunque fuera un poco forzada. Papá llego para la hora de la cena. Me alegra el hecho de que a pesar de todo lo sucedido hace 13 años hemos podido regresar a ser una familia estable y feliz.

Después de la cena y un rápido baño, me dispuse a preparar a mis pequeños hermanitos para ir a la cama. Antes de que Choromatsu entrara en la academia ambos nos encargábamos de este tipo de tareas, por lo que al hacerlo ahora solo no solo tardaba mas, sino que era más agotador.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Si te duermes así te resfriarás!- intentaba convencer al mayor de los gemelos para que se pusiera la parte superior de la pijama.

-¡Cállate, Cacamatsu!- y sin hacerme caso el niño se acostó en su extremo del futón cubriéndose con la manta.

-Jyushimatsu- llame al menor quien se acercó dando pequeños saltitos- Convence a Ichimatsu por favor- le extendí el pijama la cual tomó y se lanzó hacia Ichimatsu, intentando ponérsela a la fuerza.

Mientras el par estaba entretenido peleándose sobre el futón yo terminaba de vestir al pequeño Todomatsu quien no dejaba de enviarme miradas acusativas.

-Karamatsu-niisan- me llamó cuando estaba abotonándole el pijama

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Totty?- intenté no mostrarme nervioso. A pesar de tener solamente cinco años, Todomatsu era bastante duro y a veces, cruel.

-No vuelvas a venir por mi vestido de esa forma- sus palabras se clavaron como una daga en mi corazón. ¿¡Tan mal me vestía?! Choromatsu me había alertado esa misma tarde pero...el que me lo dijera con tanta honestidad me había tomado desprevenido.

-Buenas noches- un tanto enfurruñado, Todomatsu abotonó su ultimo botón antes de darme la espalda y acostarse a la mitad del futón. Los gemelos también ya se encobraban acostados, cada uno en su extremo correspondiente.

Cansado y aun con un poco de dolor en _my heart_ , apagué la luz de la habitación y me hospedé en la sala de estar de la planta baja, mis padres también ya se habían retirado a dormir por lo que ahora la casa se encontraba en un inusual silencio.

-Choromatsu me ha dicho que no lo espere- me hablaba a mi mismo mientras me recostaba sobre el tatami y utilizaba mis brazos como almohada- Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme...es lo que tú harías ¿no?- mi mirada se dirigió al pequeño altar de una de las esquinas, aquel altar que tenía enfrente la foto de un niño de apenas diez años de edad.

Parecía que todo aquello que nos atormentaba en el pasado no había sido más que un mal sueño, pero eran esos pequeños detalles como el altar, el que nos recordaba que la pesadilla había sido real.

Aun durante las noches, especialmente en las fechas cercanas al aniversario del suceso, yo soñaba con aquel niño que había sido mi hermano mayor, soñaba con los recuerdos de nuestra niñez. A pesar de que mi memoria es más clara que la de Choromatsu (es comprensible, él solo tenía 5 años cuando sucedió mientras que yo tenía 8) mi hermano parece tener más sueños relacionados con el mayor que yo, a pesar de no habérmelo dicho yo lo sabía, cualquiera se hubiera percatado por tan solo escuchar sus sollozos nocturnos.

En aquel entonces éramos únicamente tres hermanos, bueno, aunque en realidad mamá ya se encontraba embarazada y a punto de dar a luz al par de gemelos.

Osomatsu era el nombre de nuestro hermano mayor, aquel autoproclamado líder que se encargaba de meternos en aprietos por sus travesuras pero también de protegernos cuando nos encontrábamos en peligro.

Una tarde, un señor nos pidió alojo en nuestra casa, convirtiéndose por algunos días en nuestro inquilino. Parecía un hombre amigable y de buen corazón, regularmente nos regalaba dulces y le gustaba acariciar la barriga de mamá cuando ella sentía algún movimiento del par que estaba en su vientre...ninguno se percató de los verdaderos colores de aquel hombre. Nadie se percató del terror que invadía a Osomatsu cuando chocaba miradas con el sujeto, nadie se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre solamente nos estaba utilizando. De no haberle dado asilo, probablemente Osomatsu seguiría aquí, seguiríamos unidos como aquel entonces...la tragedia de aquel día simplemente no hubiera ocurrido.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose fue lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos, no era tan tarde como creí que seria, Choromatsu había regresado más temprano de lo esperado.

- _Welcome brother_ , que tal el día de...- me detuve al ver el estado en que había llegado mi hermano. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza pero dudo que la lluvia fuese la causante del triste semblante que traía impregnado en su rostro.- ¿Qué sucedió?- mi voz tembló leve e inevitablemente, preocupado por mi hermano menor.

-Yo…- Choromatsu abrió su boca pero no soltó ninguna palabra, segundos después volvió a cerrarla.- Solamente estoy cansado…- Un inquietante dolor se apropió de mi pecho y me impidió hablar. Mi hermano se dirigió en silencio, dejando pequeños charquitos de agua en el pasillo, hacia el cuarto de baño del fondo. Yo no pude moverme de mi lugar.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?- por fin susurré en el espacio solitario. Después de secar el agua del pasillo me dirigí en silencio al altar de nuestro hermano mayor. Con cuidado apagué el poco incienso que restaba, mi mirada se dirigió a aquella foto, si rebuscaba un poco en mi memoria casi podía escuchar a aquel niño llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-Si estuvieras aquí, probablemente serías un mejor hermano mayor que yo…- un nudo de incomodidad se formó en mi garganta, haciendo doloroso cada vez que hablaba- Me pregunto por qué habrá regresado así Choromatsu. Su expresión era tan triste que no me he atrevido a preguntarle las razones- bajé la mirada abatido y sin recibir ningún tipo de contestación divina, cerré las puertas del mueble como todas las noches.

Apagué la luz antes de salir y subir las escaleras, mañana tal vez podría preguntarle los detalles a Choromatsu. A mitad de la noche, como siempre, pude escuchar sus sollozos entre sueños mientras que, inconscientemente llamaba a Osomatsu-niisan.

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Ok, esto ha quedado bastante… ¿raro? No sé cómo explicarlo. Osomatsu-san me ha cambiado, yo era una escritora de puro one-shot y mira aquí voy con otro long (no tan long) de oso-san xD. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que los siguientes capítulos sean más largos, este solamente ha sido una clase de introductorio. Aun no sé si escribiré explícitamente las edades de cada uno pero se las pondré por si acaso (los números entre paréntesis son las edades de cuando Osomatsu fue secuestrado): Osomatsu 23 (10), Karamatsu 20 (7), Choromatsu 18 (5), Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu 13 (su madre estaba embarazada), Todomatsu 5 (ni existía el Totty :v ).

Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews. Quería publicar este primer cap antes de fin de año si o si y por eso aquí está. No sé cuanto tarde en la actualización pero espero no demorar demasiado. Gracias por leer, espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas y reciban con mucho entusiasmo el 2017. ¡Bye, bye-perowna!


	2. Chapter 2

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Gracias por sus sugerencias, probablemente este fanfic se quede como un drama familiar. Así que por el momento, no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola, gente! Wow, este reencuentro ha sido mucho mas pronto de lo que creí, pero fue gracias a sus hermosos reviews que pude encontrar inspiración necesaria para este segundo capítulo. No sé como agradecérselos, soy muy feliz. Pero sé que no vinieron a leer acerca de mi nada interesante vida así que mejor pasemos al fic en sí. Antes solo les recuerdo que la obra original fue creada por Akatsuka Fujio por lo que ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, solo escribí esto por ocio y gracias a mi tiempo libre en vacaciones. Disfrútenlo y notas al final del capítulo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Osomatsu-.-.-**

Vi la confusión impregnada en su mirada, me tomó varios segundos más de lo planeado apartar mi mano de mi cabeza para después ocultarla en la bolsa de mi sudadera. Le dediqué una última sonrisa antes de comenzar a andar. Él no me siguió.

Solamente había avanzado una cuadra cuando una gota de lluvia se estrelló contra mi nariz. Levante el rostro y a los pocos segundos la lluvia me había empapado por completo. Extendí mi mano con la palma hacia arriba, también comenzó a mojarse, pero a pesar de ello la cálida sensación que se había quedado en ella, simplemente no desaparecía.

 _"¿Por qué hice eso?"_ era el pensamiento que se negaba a salir de mi mente _"No tiene caso, de todos modos yo ya no puedo regresar"_. Las gotas de lluvia eran frías, pero además de ellas también percibía otra clase de gotas recorriendo mis mejillas, gotitas casi imperceptibles que se habían originado en mis ojos y que se camuflaban perfectamente entre la lluvia.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que pudiera llegar al departamento donde nos hospedábamos. Un viejo y abandonado edificio casi a las afueras de la ciudad era lo que por el momento podíamos llamar "hogar". Los escalones rechinaban cada vez que los subía, nuestro departamento estaba en el tercer piso.

Sin necesidad de alguna llave, la puerta se abrió con tan solo girar la perilla. Lo primero que vi fue una habitación amplia que tenia pequeños tendederos de extremo a extremo. Dejando pequeños charquitos fui quitándome la ropa mojada y colgándola ahí quedándome solamente en ropa interior. Espero que para el amanecer ya se encuentre seca.

Después de pasar un angosto pasillo, el departamento dejaba ver dos puertas hacia dos habitaciones distintas, una de ellas ya tenía la puerta cerrada, en la otra una chica comenzaba a quitarse la ropa para dormir cómodamente.

-¿Y Atsushi?- pregunté sin antes haber saludado.

-Está dormido en la otra habitación- la chica me daba la espalda y, sin vergüenza alguna, se quitó la falta dejándome ver sus bragas, poco después se desabotonó la blusa blanca y al quitársela observé su sostén con encaje que aun llevaba puesto.

A pesar de estarme dando la espalda, gracias a que su cabello rosado estaba recogido en una alta coleta, pude ver con detenimiento su esbelta figura. Desde sus tobillos delgados y piernas estilizadas hasta su espalda pequeña y pálida. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el sutil tatuaje que estaba impregnado en ella. En la cadera el dibujo de un pequeño gato negro estaba visible y, justo al lado suyo una fila de mariposas que comenzaban a ascender a lo largo de sus costillas hasta la curvatura de su pecho. Un dibujo que para la chica reflejaba su tan ansioso deseo de obtener libertad.

-Has tenido un poco de diversión esta noche eh~- mi mirada dejó de ver el tatuaje para ver las pequeñas marcas rojizas que estaban en sus hombros y cuello. Ella solamente se giró levemente para dedicarme una mirada de enojo.

-Osomatsu bastardo…-susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo pudiera escucharla- En lugar de estar diciendo estupideces, ¿no crees que sería mejor ir a visitar a tu familia?- la última línea lo dijo con un tono de sorna, levantando las comisuras de sus labios dándole un aspecto gatuno.

-Ustedes son mi familia- me hundí de hombros mientras me sentaba en uno de los dos futones que había en la habitación- Atsushi, Tougo-san y por supuesto que tú también, Reika- la sonrisa que formé no pareció hacerle gracia ya que en seguida frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto no es una familia, me importa una mierda si tú lo piensas de esa forma- indignada, ella también tomó asiento en el futón restante, segundos después se enrolló entre las cobijas para intentar conciliar el sueño.

-Ustedes son mi familia- bajé mi mirada nuevamente a mi palma, no pude evitar sentir cierto arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho- Aunque ellos también lo fueron en algún momento- cerré mi puño con fuerza. Lamentablemente, los recuerdos de hace trece años volvían a torturar mi mente.

Las nubes de lluvia se disiparon una vez que el amanecer había llegado nuevamente para traer consigo un nuevo día. Desperté cansado y abatido, como lo había previsto, los recuerdos de mi niñez lejana me habían atacado aun en sueños.

Giré mi cabeza al otro lado de la habitación. Reika ya se había marchado. Con parsimonia me levanté y me vestí con la misma ropa del día anterior, afortunadamente ya se encontraba seca. Eché una mirada rápida a la otra habitación, a pesar de que estaba ahora con la puerta abierta nadie estaba dentro. Atsushi también ya se había ido.

Bajé las escaleras con su usual chirrido y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, en busca de algo de comer, obviamente pagado con el dinero de las carteras y monederos que fui quitando sigilosamente a lo largo de mi recorrido.

Haciendo un poco de memoria, ésta era la segunda vez que visitábamos la ciudad en los últimos trece años. Los primeros diez años de mí vida yo había vivido en una familia normal, con padres y hermanos normales. Era el mayor de tres hermanos, aunque pronto seríamos cinco, yo era feliz siendo el más grande.

Karamatsu y Choromatsu eran mis hermanos menores. A pesar de que Karamatsu era dos años mayor que Choromatsu, el tercero era quien más me ayudaba a realizar nuestras travesuras. Todos nos divertíamos en nuestro día a día, a pesar de que no éramos muy consientes de ello. Eso sucede cuando eres niño, tienes la felicidad al alcance de tus manos y no te preocupas por mantenerla, simplemente la disfrutas.

Pero un día, simplemente mi vida comenzó a cambiar. Tougo-san llegó como un inquilino amistoso a nuestro hogar. Con la excusa de buscar un lugar donde pasar los siguientes días, mis padres le otorgaron techo y comida a cambio de favores del hogar y un buen trato hacia los hijos…que idiotas fueron.

A los pocos días me enteré de la cruel realidad, Tougo-san no era ningún hombre de bien, ni tampoco alguien en que debimos haber confiado. Siendo un ladrón y asesino, me amenazó cuando lo descubrí queriendo robar en casa de un amigo. Fue a través de amenazas y golpes que me prometió cerrar mi boca para que su verdadera identidad no fuese descubierta.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Yo era el hermano mayor, era obvio que quisiera proteger a mis demás hermanos. Yo era el hermano mayor, claro que no quería que mi madre embarazada estuviera en peligro, que mi padre se expusiera ante aquel riesgo. Yo era el hermano mayor, no dudé en ningún momento en hacer aquel sacrificio.

Tougo-san me dijo que su trabajo en la ciudad estaba hecho, me obligó a irme con él, me vio como un pequeño cómplice que lo podía ayudar en sus futuros robos. A cambio de que no le hiciera daño a mi familia yo accedí. Aunque el momento de la partida fue lejos de lo que yo originalmente había planeado…

Sin darme cuenta, mis pies me habían llevado a donde era mi antigua casa. Escondiéndome detrás de un poste de luz, tenía la vista perfecta hacia la entrada sin el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Tougo-san tiene fuertes redes de información. Con todo el conocimiento y práctica que me ha brindado en estos trece años, pude tener el control de una de ellas. A los dieciocho años, la primera vez que volvimos a pisar esta ciudad después de mi secuestro, pude descubrir bastante información acerca de la familia Matsuno.

Mis padres se habían hundido en una fuerte depresión después de mi secuestro, especialmente mi madre, quien estaba controlada a base de medicamentos y sesiones con especialistas. Karamatsu había decidido abandonar sus estudios para ayudar con las tareas del hogar. Choromatsu había dejado de hacer travesuras para convertirse en el primero de su clase. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu eran el par de gemelos que yo no había alcanzado a conocer, ambos eran lo contrario del otro. Todomatsu era un pequeño bebé que apenas tenía pocos meses de haber nacido…era el último hijo de la familia Matsuno, un hijo procreado a base de depresión y tristeza para cubrir el vacío que yo mismo había dejado años atrás.

Encendí un cigarrillo mientras esperaba aun en aquel lugar. Pocos minutos después Karamatsu y Todomatsu salían juntos por aquella entrada. Probablemente se dirigían a la escuela del pequeño niño.

Con precaución, y con el peligro de que Choromatsu también saliera, me descubriera y me recordara, seguí al par con sigilo. No fue demasiado difícil ya que el recorrido había sido relativamente corto.

Vi como Karamatsu se acuclillaba para estar a la altura del pequeño, aunque parecía estarle dando indicaciones, el niño solamente lograba responder con pucheros y una expresión de resignación, aunque Karamatsu parecía no captar las indirectas de Todomatsu. No pude evitar sacar una risita ante esto. Cuántos años habían pasado y Karamatsu no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo.

Me mantuve en mi lugar, recargado en una pared e inhalando el humo del cigarro varios minutos más, observando la escena de entre dos hermanos, el mayor de ellos y el menor, una escena donde "Osomatsu-niisan" simplemente, no existía.

 **-.-.-Todomatsu-.-.-**

-Entonces, _my Little brother_ , recuerda que debes prestar atención en las clases, si eres atento y listo desde estos primeros años tú podrás…- ahhh, las indicaciones diarias de Karamatsu-niisan eran simplemente, agotadoras.

Karamatsu-niisan es el mayor de mis hermanos, pero a pesar de eso era el menos indicado para decir que era un "ejemplo a seguir". Rodé mis ojos mientras fingía escuchar cuando mi vista se topó con una silueta familiar. Un niño que se encontraba al otro lado de la reja, con varios centímetros más alto que yo nos observaba con interés.

Cuando Karamatsu-niisan por fin terminó con su palabrería, me dirigí hacia aquel niño, el niño que había estado visitando a lo largo de la semana mi escuela.

-Hola- saludé cuando estuve cerca. Sus dedos agarraban fuertemente la reja que nos separaba- ¿Otra vez estás aquí?

-Hola- fue lo único que me contestó. El niño parecía ser más grande que yo, aunque no creo que fuera de la misma edad que Ichimatsu-niisan y Jyushimatsu-niisan. Su ropa parecía ser cara y siempre me miraba hacia abajo como si yo fuese inferior a él.

-¿Hoy tampoco jugaras con nosotros?- ¿por qué este niño siempre venia solo aquí? Él ni siquiera venía a esta escuela, no venía nunca acompañado de su papá, su mamá o de algún hermano. El niño siempre estaba solo.

-No quiero jugar con ustedes- infló sus mejillas mientras me miraba molesto.- No tengo motivos para…- el niño dejó de hablar, al parecer veía algo (o más bien a alguien) atrás mío, así que curioso me giré también.

Un señor de sudadera roja y lentes oscuros nos observaba desde la entrada de la escuela. A pesar de no parecer enojado el señor no inspiraba confianza, parecía de esos villanos malos que aparecen en las caricaturas de la televisión.

-Olvídalo, me tengo que ir- como si se hubiera desanimado de pronto, el niño soltó la reja y comenzó a correr. Cuando la sensei comenzaba a llamarnos para ir al salón, alcancé a ver cómo el niño se encontraba con aquel señor, parecía estar siendo regañado. Lo último que alcancé a oír antes de que sensei me tomara de la muñeca para que entrara fue el nombre del niño. Atsushi. Aquel extraño niño se llamaba Atsushi.

 **-.-.-Atsushi-.-.-**

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Atsushi?- sentí el enojo en su tono de voz. Eran pocas veces las veces en que Osomatsu-niisan dejaba su actitud desinteresada y ésta, era una de esas veces.

-Solo tenía curiosidad- manteniendo mi vista en mis zapatos mantuve fuerte mi voz, intentando fingir no sentir temor hacia su enojo.

-No puedes andar simplemente por aquí solo porque quieres- dio un suspiro resignado pero después me tendió su mano para que yo la tomara, al parecer su malestar solo había sido temporal.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en silencio por las calles. No sabía hacia dónde íbamos pero tampoco me importaba demasiado. Siempre que salía con Osomatsu-niisan siempre nos divertíamos, sin importar el lugar en donde estuviéramos.

-Por cierto Atsushi- comenzó a hablar- ¿Quién era el niño con quien estabas hablando?- Hice un poco de memoria intentando recordar a aquel extraño niño.

-No lo sé. Pero es el único que siempre me ha saludado desde que voy a pasear por allí- Osomatsu-niisan solamente contestó con un "hmmm" después de contestarle. En nuestra corta plática jamás se atrevió a verme a los ojos como solía hacerlo siempre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese niño también me miraba a los ojos siempre que hablábamos. Qué extraño era.

Ambos llegamos al centro de la ciudad, había tiendas y también puestos con diferentes platillos a la venta. Osomatsu-niisan y yo pasamos un momento divertido, siempre era así cuando yo estaba con él. Rato después, ambos nos sentamos en la banca de un parque cercano, yo con un cono de helado entre mis manos y él con un cigarro en su boca.

-Hoy tendrás que pasar la noche con Reika, Atsushi- me dijo mientras intentaba salvar algunas gotas de mi helado que resbalaban a lo largo del cono. Dejé de hacerlo después de que dijo aquello.

-No me gusta. Reika siempre me trata mal- Osomatsu-niisan me sonrió resignado. Aun así eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

-Hoy tendré trabajo junto a Tougo-san, solo será esta noche, aguántalo.- La mano de Osomatsu-niisan me revolvió los cabellos con delicadeza, ese era otro gesto habitual en él. Me gustaba.

-Yo también quiero salir como ustedes, pero papá me dijo que aun soy pequeño- A pesar de dejar de despeinarme, su mano no se separo de mi cabeza.

-Tougo-san tiene razón, hazle caso.- Me sonrió una última vez antes de quitar su mano.

¡No era justo! Pero a pesar de que esto ya lo había dicho miles y miles de veces nadie parecía hacerme caso. Mi atención regresó al cono de helado para intentar ignorar mi molestia, al poco rato el sabor a vainilla en mi boca había logrado que mi humor mejorara.

-Vámonos, Atsushi- Osomatsu-niisan se subió rápidamente la capucha de su sudadera antes de cargarme y comenzar a correr. Por lo rápido que iba la última parte de mi helado cayó directamente al piso. Intentaba quejarme y pedalear pero todo parecía inútil. Con mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho solamente miré hacia donde antes ambos estábamos sentados. Dos sujetos pasaban tranquilamente por el lugar. Uno de ellos llevaba una sudadera azul y el otro verde. No parecían habernos visto.

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y es así como queda el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué tal? Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ¡no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias!

La verdad es que siento que este fic es muy inusual en mí, no solamente el hecho de estar dividido en varios capítulos, sino que estoy escribiendo tal y como se me vienen las ideas, tengo una leve idea del final y otras escenas pero la mayoría se forma hasta el momento de estarlo escribiendo. También dije que los capítulos serían más largos pero creo que se mantendrán en aproximadamente esta extensión para irlo subiendo de a poco.

La escena de cómo fue la despedida de Osomatsu la describiré después, esto tiene que saberse más a detalle, además de que por fin introduje a Reika (Nya-chan si no se me entendió) y a Atsushi, quien en realidad tienen 20 y 8 años respectivamente.

Espero poder leerlos muy pronto. Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Por cierto una disculpa, creo que por error marqué el fic como completo cuando en realidad está en progreso. ¡Lo siento!


	3. Chapter 3

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Gracias por sus sugerencias, probablemente este fanfic se quede como un drama familiar. Así que por el momento, no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer: Hola queridos lectores. Después de haberme ausentado ya más de una semana sin actualizar vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Afortunadamente la inspiración aun no me ha abandonado del todo, es por eso que pude redactarles un nuevo capítulo. No vienen a leer mis experiencias escribiendo esto, así que los dejo para que puedan proseguir con la lectura, ¡ah! Pero no sin antes dejar en claro que la historia y personajes originales fueron gracias a Akatsuka Fujio y que este fanfic solo es resultado de ocio, inspiración y tiempo libre, claro que no tengo ningún objetivo lucrativo al hacerlo. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Choromatsu-.-.-**

Cuando desperté en la mañana ninguno de mis hermanos estaba en el futón, lo cual me dejó con un pequeño e inusual malestar parecido a la soledad. Era extraño que yo fuese el último en despertar, aunque haciendo memoria de todos los sueños y recuerdos que me asaltaron en la madrugada, es normal que apenas pudiera dormir durante la noche.

Me tallé los ojos perezosamente intentando despejar el sueño de mi cuerpo. Alcancé a oír cómo la puerta de entrada en la planta de abajo se abría y se cerraba. Probablemente era Karamatsu después de haber dejado a Todomatsu en el colegio.

Fueron cinco minutos más lo que me tardé en levantarme del futón, cambiarme el pijama y bajar a la primera planta. Ni Ichimatsu ni Jyushimatsu parecían estar en casa, papá estaría en el trabajo, mamá encerrada en su habitación (como suele estar cuando no debe salir a una consulta médica) y Karamatsu lavando un par de platos en la cocina.

-Buenos días- dije a mi hermano mientras me sentaba en la pequeña mesita de la cocina. Delante de mí había una bandeja con el desayuno servido. Le quite el plástico, aun estaba tibio.

-Buenos días- me contestó Karamatsu sin despegar sus ojos de los platos.

En silencio comencé a comer. A pesar de que casi nunca tenía problemas con Karamatsu, esta vez se sentía algo diferente y claro que sabía la razón. El día de ayer un tipo me había hecho un gesto en la cabeza…un gesto que me trajo a la mente a alguien que se supone no debía estar aquí, alguien que se había marchado hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Le debía contar eso a Karamatsu? Ayer, después de haberme saltado las clases de la academia y haberme mojado bajo la lluvia, no me atreví a contárselo ¿Cómo se supone que lo haría? _"Fíjate que el día de ayer un desconocido se me acerco y me habló como si me conociera, no sé por qué pero me recordó a Osomatsu-niisan, si ese al que le tenemos un altar en la otra habitación como si en verdad estuviese muerto"_ , obviamente no podía soltar eso cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese verdad.

Hace años, poco después de que la investigación acerca de la desaparición de nuestro hermano se diera por perdida, nuestra madre dio a luz nuestros pequeños hermanos, aun así eso no fue suficiente para que el estrés y la depresión la dejaran libre. Es por ello que los especialistas recomendaron que lo mejor para ella (y para "todos") sería dar por muerto a nuestro hermano mayor. En un principio nadie estaba de acuerdo, abandonar las esperanzas de encontrarlo…era algo demasiado doloroso. Pero después nos dimos cuenta que eran esas mismas esperanzas lo que nos desgastaba y destruía por dentro. Decidimos seguir los consejos y pusimos el altar en homenaje a los recuerdos de nuestro hermano mayor.

Pero el día de ayer, un desconocido me dirigió la palabra, a pesar de no ver sus ojos supe que me veía con nostalgia, su mano hizo contacto con mi cabeza de forma suave y su breve sonrisa fue verdadera. ¿Por qué presentía que, aquel que se suponía no debía regresar jamás, había hecho su aparición delante de mis ojos?

¿Sería bueno decirles mis sospechas? Eso tal vez solo reviviría esperanzas imposibles y abriría nuevamente la herida ya cicatrizada, mamá no soportaría el recuerdo y mis demás hermanos también se verían afectados…

-¿Choromatsu?- me había hundido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado en qué momento Karamatsu se terminó su labor para acercarse tanto a mi- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah…sí, estoy bien- bajé la mirada un poco avergonzado, ¿por qué me estaba preocupando tanto por un tonto presentimiento?

-Tal vez sea un resfriado por la lluvia de ayer- Karamatsu tocó mi frente para revisar mi temperatura.

-Estoy bien- fingiendo un poco de molestia aparté su mano y seguí comiendo, Karamatsu me miró un poco preocupado pero después simplemente me sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿A dónde fueron Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu?- intenté comenzar la plática, tan vez de ese modo no me perdería otra vez en mis pensamientos.

-Al parecer hoy tampoco tenían clases. Sus clases se han ido de excursión estos días, además de que su profesora se ha enfermado- suspiró un poco cansado, probablemente aún se sentía un poco decaído por el tema de excursión. Nuestra familia no tenía el suficiente dinero para pagarla aunque los gemelos no estaban afectados por no haber ido (de hecho, hasta parecían felices de tener tiempo libre)- Por eso Jyushimatsu se ha levantado temprano hoy y ha jalado a Ichimatsu para jugar béisbol juntos en el parque.

-Seguramente Ichimatsu regresará agotado- ambos soltamos una risita al recordar la poca condición física del gemelo mayor.

El resto del tiempo ambos hablamos de pequeños temas sin importancia, mi mente comenzaba a despejarse.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?- me preguntó Karamatsu después de limpiar la mesa- Hoy tampoco tienes clases matutinas ¿cierto? Me apetece algo de aire fresco.

-Supongo que una breve caminata no nos hará daño- acepté su invitación. Afortunadamente antes de salir, pude convencerlo de no vestirse de forma tan extravagante (sus pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa sin mangas con su rostro impregnado) por lo que, vestido con unos jeans y su chamarra de cuero mas decentes, aceptó salir conmigo.

Mientras recorríamos las calles y avenidas nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de nosotros. Antes no me hubiese esforzado si quiera en hacer el intento para llenarlo con alguna platica trivial, pero justo como me encuentro ahora, si no logro conversar con él, mis raras confusiones asaltan nuevamente mi mente.

¿Y si se lo digo? Tal vez no sea una mala idea. De todos modos, Karamatsu es el único que podría comprenderme, tal vez hasta podría ayudarme a encontrarlo y a convencerme de que aquel sujeto no era Osomatsu-niisan. No se lo contaríamos a nuestros padres, ni tampoco a nuestros hermanos menores, solo sería una pequeña piedra en el camino para ambos, no habría dramas ni tampoco lágrimas.

Tal vez, si es Karamatsu, pueda contarle lo sucedido el día de ayer.

Solamente a Karamatsu-niisan.

 **-.-.-Karamatsu-.-.-**

Choromatsu está extraño. El día de ayer llegó empapado por la lluvia, se veía pálido y confundido, pero a pesar de ello no encontré el valor de preguntarle qué le había sucedido y ahora, tampoco lo tengo. No quisiera forzarlo a que me lo contara, aunque admito que me pone nervioso y triste no poder ayudar a mi hermanito.

Es por eso que lo invité a dar una vuelta, tal vez de esa manera pueda hacer que me cuente lo que le preocupa. Sé que hay algo rondando en su mente, durante el desayuno estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora, mientras caminamos en dirección al parque, también lo está.

Hace 13 años asumí el papel del hermano mayor aunque, siendo sincero, no creo que lo esté haciendo bien. Probablemente si Osomatsu-niisan aun estuviera aquí él sí que podría hacer que los demás confiaran incondicionalmente para ayudarlos con sus problemas…siempre fue bueno escuchándonos y consolándonos a pesar de ser unos simples niños.

Varios minutos después ambos encontramos una banca vacía, cerca del puesto de helados en el parque. Tomamos asiento, aun sin intercambiar palabras.

¿Debía comenzar yo? ¿Tenía que preguntarle directamente o sería mejor comenzar con un tema normal para irlo dirigiendo al punto que yo deseaba? No estaba seguro…

-Oye...- me sorprendió que fuese Choromatsu el que comenzara a hablar, así que le dediqué toda mi atención

-¿Si?-

-Imagina que…bueno, hipotéticamente hablando, si yo te dijera que…- Choromatsu no era de los que divagaran al momento de hablar, por lo que extrañado veía como no se atrevía a levantar su rostro mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos- Que…vi a Osomatsu-niisan…¿qué dirías?...

¿Qué?

Me tomó algunos segundos repetir la oración en mi mente. ¿Ver a Osomatsu?

-¿P-pero que estás diciendo, Choromatsu?- mi voz estaba temblando. Solo era algo hipotético ¿no es así? Porque era imposible volver a encontrarlo, él ya no…ya no estaba con nosotros.

-Ayer…me pareció verlo- Abrí mis ojos lo mas que podía, sorprendido ante lo que me decía el menor- Bueno, no solo verlo…me habló un poco y…me frotó la cabeza- mis manos también temblaban, a pesar de querer decir algo un nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía.

-N-no estoy seguro…ha pasado mucho tiempo, él también dijo que se había confundido de persona pero…- por fin Choromatsu levantó temeroso su vista. No podía decirle nada, además de no poder tampoco podía formar una oración coherente para decirle.

-¿Ka-Karamatsu-nii…?

-Eso…eso es imposible- por fin solté antes de soltar una lastimera risa- Osomatsu ya no…él ya ni siquiera está en este mundo- Si, es cierto, él ya no estaba vivo, es por eso que hasta teníamos un altar en casa, es por eso que mamá pudo levantarse nuevamente de aquella gran depresión. Osomatsu ya no estaba aquí ni en ningún otro lado.

¿Por qué Choromatsu confundiría a un desconocido con nuestro hermano fallecido? ¿Es que en verdad busca a una figura de hermandad de más confianza que yo? ¿En verdad no puedo ser un buen hermano mayor? ¿Nunca lograré ser el primero?

-¡Pero…! ¡Él se parecía tanto…sé que es una locura pero…!

-¡Claro que es una locura!- le interrumpí alzando el volumen de mi voz más de lo planeado. Intenté respirar profundamente para calmarme pero fue imposible. Era como si de repente todo hubiera perdido sentido, lo que decía Choromatsu, las razones por las que estábamos ahí conversando, el incidente de hace 13 años, nada, nada tenia sentido.

Ambos guardamos silencio algunos minutos. Al ver su semblante decaído comencé a sentir culpabilidad. A pesar de haber querido ser el oyente de sus problemas no había logrado apoyarlo, es más, ni siquiera había podido escucharlo completamente… ¿en qué clase de hermano me había convertido?

-L-lo siento…- Choromatsu sonrió levemente y negó con su cabeza.

-No, yo lo siento. Supongo que solo fueron imaginaciones mías…- a pesar de que intentaba sonar convincente, la mirada y sonrisa de Choromatsu eran tristes. Desviaba su rostro para evitar verme.

Pasé mi mano por mi rostro para intentar calmarme, estaba sudando. Tenía planeado buscar a los gemelos después de nuestra plática para ir por un helado o algún aperitivo pero ahora me encontraba tan aturdido que no me quedaban fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo.

-Choromatsu, ¿podrías ir al rato por Todomatsu?- me levanté del asiento, afortunadamente mis rodillas habían dejado de temblar- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer- le sonreí de forma lastimera antes de comenzar a apartarme de ahí. Solamente alcancé a escuchar un breve "si" antes de marcharme por completo.

Mis pasos me llevaron al centro del parque, a pesar de que caminé alrededor del jardín central, ni Ichimatsu ni Jyushimatsu se encontraban ahí, probablemente se habrían ido ya a casa. Extrañamente aquello me alivió, yo necesitaba estar solo por el momento.

Me senté en una banca un tanto apartada y de mi bolsillo saqué un cigarrillo junto a un encendedor. Yo no era un fumador activo, pero a pesar de ello siempre llevaba uno o dos por si la situación lo ameritaba, era justo ese tipo de situación ahora. No solía fumar enfrente de mis hermanos menores, ni siquiera de Choromatsu.

Cuando sentí el sabor de tabaco en mi boca sentí una momentánea calma. Intentaba vaciar mi mente por completo mientras soltaba el humor por mi nariz, viendo únicamente a las personas que rondaban por mis alrededores. Una mujer de unos 25 años con vestido celeste leyendo un libro en una banca lejana, una pareja de adolescentes enamorados platicando cerca de la fuente, un niño de unos 8 años jugando con su hermano mayor, un anciano dándole de comer a las palomas…

Solté otra bocanada de humo mientras cerraba los ojos. Sería muy incomodo cuando llegase la hora de regresar a casa. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Fingir. Lo mismo de siempre. Fingir que nada había pasado, fingir no haberme sentido perturbado por las palabras de Choromatsu. Igual que aquella mañana en que Osomatsu se fue, yo solamente fingí estar dormido mientras mi hermano se despedía de Choromatsu. Fingí no escuchar el estruendo de la sala. Fingí no oír la puerta cerrarse. Fingí no oír los lamentos de mis padres.

Solo me quedaba fingir ser el hermano mayor.

 **-.-.-Choromatsu-.-.-**

-Supongo que…esa reacción es normal…-me murmuré a mi mismo una vez que ya no pude ver más a Karamatsu.

No sé cómo es que pude atreverme a platicar esto con él, vaya…en verdad me había dejado sin habla su reacción pero era bastante comprensible. El que estaba mal era yo. ¿En verdad había confundido a mi hermano con un completo desconocido? Habían pasado 13 años y, solo en caso de que Osomatsu-niisan aun estuviera vivo, dudo que pudiera regresar a nuestro lado. Mamá y papá habían cambiado. Karamatsu y yo también lo habíamos hecho. Es más, ¡ahora teníamos tres hermanos menores que nunca lograron conocer a Osomatsu-niisan! Nosotros, nuestra familia…todo, absolutamente todo había cambiado.

Sin percatarme del paso del tiempo ahí sentado pronto llegó el mediodía, sería mejor que me apresurara si no quería evitar conflictos y berrinches por parte del pequeño Todomatsu.

-¡Todomatsu-chan! ¡Han venido por ti!- gritó la educadora hacia el pequeño salón. Segundos después Todomatsu salía sonriente por la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- le decía el pequeño mientras soltaba un beso al aire y guiñaba un ojo. La educadora solamente sonrió de forma nerviosa. Después de una breve reverencia ambos salimos del lugar.

-Exactamente, ¿quién te enseñó a hacer esa clase de cosas?- Todomatsu levantó su cabeza mientras me veía con sus ojos grandes y brillosos, maldición este niño sí que sabia como complacer a la gente.

-Nadie- soltó una pequeña risita mientras desviaba la mirada. ¡¿En verdad solamente tenía cinco años?!- Por cierto, me sorprendió que hoy fueras tú el que vino, Pajamatsu-niisan- su semblante se oscureció maliciosamente al llamarme de esa manera.

-Totty~~- le miré con furia contenida- ¡¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames de esa forma?!- el pequeño niño reía burlonamente sin arrepentirse de sus actos. Maldición.

Toda la culpa la tenía ese tonto de Ichimatsu. Un día el niño entró a la habitación sin siquiera haber tocado y ahí fue cuando me vio…bueno, atendiendo mis necesidades fisiológicas. Fue él quien me dio el estúpido apodo de "Pajamatsu", Jyushimatsu entre risotadas y burlas le siguió el juego. Tal vez si hubieran sido solo ese par de demonios no me molestaría tanto, lo malo es que la broma se salió de control, llegando a oídos de Todomatsu quien también me llama de esa forma cuando quiere molestarme. ¡Ni siquiera sé si el niño entiende el significado de ese molesto apodo! Me asusta el hecho de preguntarle… ¿y que si en verdad lo sabe? No sé cómo hemos permitido que la infancia de Todomatsu haya sido de este modo.

Entre regaños y burlas, ambos llegamos finalmente a casa. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu ya se encontraban en casa. Karamatsu no estaba dentro.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Choromatsu-niisan!-

-Ya llegamos- tomé asiento sobre el tatami a lado de Ichimatsu- Jyushimatsu, te he dicho que batees aquí dentro, puedes romper algo- Jyushimatsu se detuvo y luego se sentó del otro lado de Ichimatsu. Los tres guardamos silencio mientras veíamos la televisión.

El tenue aroma a incienso que llegó a mi nariz desvió mi atención del televisor al altar de la esquina. La foto de Osomatsu-niisan sonriente estaba en el centro.

 _"Lo siento Osomatsu-niisan"_ me disculpé internamente mientras le sonreía _"Probablemente estés enfadado por haberte confundido. Solamente pensé…en las cosas que podrían pasar si tan solo regresaras a nuestras vidas…"_ A pesar de no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta me sentí ligeramente más aliviado después de pensar en aquellas líneas.

Cuando Karamatsu regresara también debería disculparme.

Todo seguirá siendo justo como lo es ahora. Solamente somos nosotros cinco juntos nuestros padres.

Solamente nosotros.

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: El drama crece más y más con cada capítulo publicado. Si has llegado hasta estas líneas ¡solo me queda agradecerte por haber leído este nuevo capítulo! Pero no, aquí todavía no se termina la historia, aun quedan varias cosas antes de que las confusiones de la vida Matsuno logren aclararse. Antes de seguir hablando te recuerdo que tus comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, puedes dejarlas en la cajita de reviews, ¡soy tan feliz cuando los leo! ¡Es la principal fuente de motivación para seguir escribiendo esto!

Ahora, quiero aclarar un par de puntos antes de seguir publicando. Puede que hayan notado que el drama aumenta más y bueno siento que es necesario. No creo que sea fácil el convencerse que aquel hermano que dabas ya por muerto de repente regrese, además creo que cada personaje tiene sus complejos en el fanfic, especialmente Karamatsu y Choromatsu, quienes son los únicos de entre sus hermanos que vivieron la tragedia de hace trece años, es por eso que las narraciones se inclinan más en ellos que en los tres menores.

Tardé mas en actualizar esta vez, a ver qué tal sucede con el siguiente capítulo jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias y espero leerlos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	4. Chapter 4

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Gracias por sus sugerencias, probablemente este fanfic se quede como un drama familiar. Así que por el momento, no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer: ¡Hola una vez más! Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, lo único malo es que hoy es mi último día de vacaciones, por lo que mañana tengo que retomar una vez más la rutina escolar TwT ni modo. Pero no quiero que se aburran con mis dramas. Solo recuerdo (vaya como si fuera necesario…) que nada es mío, la historia original y los personajes fueron creados por Akatsuka Fujio por lo que este fanfic solo está escrito por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Choromatsu-.-.-**

-Ichimatsu-niisan…-alcancé a escuchar el susurro de Jyushimatsu llamando a su gemelo mayor. Los quejidos de Ichimatsu junto con unas risitas que pretendían ser silenciosas fueron suficientes para hacerme despertar completamente. Al girarme vi como Jyushimatsu intentaba despertar al otro.

-¿Que sucede?- mi voz salió un poco ronca.

-Oh, Choromatsu-niisan- exclamó el menor- Buenos días- y como cualquier otro día, mi hermano me dedicó una radiante sonrisa, él siempre se encontraba alegre y lleno de energía- Ichimatsu-niisan me ha prometido que saldríamos a jugar.

Sonreí ante su comentario. ¿Dos días seguidos siendo el acompañante de juegos de Jyushimatsu? ¿Aun siendo un chico con sorprendente falta de capacidad física como lo era Ichimatsu? Eso sí que sería interesante de ver.

Ichimatsu dio un último resoplido antes de abrir sus ojos cansados y darle una no tan cálida mirada a su hermano, quien a pesar de ello nunca pareció arrepentido o con señales de dejar libre a su hermano.

Ambos terminamos por levantarnos del futón, cambiarnos y bajar perezosamente a la primera planta, donde Karamatsu ya se encontraba llenando los platos para nuestro desayuno y Todomatsu ya saboreando el suyo.

-Buenos días…- saludé con un tono inusualmente nervioso, Karamatsu me vio y contestó de la misma forma.

El día de ayer habíamos tocado un tema de conversación bastante delicado, no es como si estuviéramos peleados o algo por el estilo, pero aun así el ambiente entre ambos se sentía bastante incomodo. Probablemente los gemelos se dieron cuenta, ya que después de ver que sus pláticas triviales no dieron fruto para hacernos hablar terminaron rápidamente su desayuno para después salir de casa y disfrutar el comienzo del fin de semana. Todomatsu fingió no darse cuenta de nada, por lo que al terminar su desayuno simplemente se levantó y subió nuevamente a nuestra habitación, dejándonos a los dos completamente solos.

-Lo siento…-fue lo primero que dije después de un largo y tedioso silencio. Karamatsu levantó su vista, se mostraba sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba una disculpa por mi parte- Ayer dije cosas estúpidas…en verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando.

-No, Choromatsu no es lo que…-intentaba explicarse Karamatsu, pero al ver como levantaba mi palma guardó silencio nuevamente.

-En serio, fue mi culpa- le sonreí de la forma más sincera que pude en aquellos momentos- Ya también le pedí disculpas a Osomatsu-niisan- nuestras miradas inmediatamente se dirigieron al altar- No debí de haberlo confundido con un desconocido, seguramente se habría enojado si estuviera aquí…- solté un leve suspiro. La mirada de Karamatsu aun parecía ansiosa y, más que nada, confundida.

-Así que…solo hagamos de cuenta que este tema jamás salió y actuemos como siempre, Karamatsu-niisan- Le llamé como pocas veces le decía mientras sonreía nuevamente. Al parecer esto tuvo su efecto por lo que segundos después Karamatsu me regresó el gesto con la misma expresión

-Jum, no debes preocuparte _brother_ , siempre puedes decirme tus problemas y yo te apoyaré- Karamatsu retomó su personalidad dolorosa de siempre sacándome una pequeña risa. Las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

Ambos pasamos un grato y agradable rato juntos. Terminando de limpiar la mesa y ordenando la habitación de al lado el tiempo paso prácticamente en un parpadeo. Tuve que dejar de ayudar a mi hermano, ya que esa tarde tenía planeado ir a un pequeño concierto que la hermosa Nya-chan daría en el centro de la ciudad. Después del medio día salí de casa.

Debido a que Nya-chan era una idol aun poco conocida era relativamente fácil conseguir boletos para sus conciertos (aunque, en mi caso los había conseguido gracias a un sorteo). En general mis gustos se basaban en idols con cierta experiencia y carrera, por lo que hacía que Nya-chan fuese mi primera idol novata que entraba a mi lista de "favoritas". ¡Era su voz, su físico y su personalidad lo que le hacía realmente linda! Seguramente en un par de años todos estarían detrás de ella y yo podría presumir haberla conocido desde sus inicios.

Gracias a que mi boleto era en primera fila y que los lugares se encontraban enumerados, no hubo la necesidad de hacer fila antes de entrar. Poco después de localizar el lugar del evento pude pasar y colocarme a pocos metros del escenario.

Afortunadamente había logrado arreglar las cosas con Karamatsu, me sentía completamente pleno en poder disfrutar este concierto. A pesar de no ir acompañado, los gritos de las personas a mi alrededor hacían que no me sintiera solo. Era la magia de poder asistir a los eventos con gente igual de aficionada que tú.

El evento iba de maravilla. Las canciones de Nya-chan solían ser llenas de optimismo, además de ser muy bellas y con un toque divertido. El día de hoy ella había salido con sus usuales orejas, guantes y cola de gato. Su cabello rosado atado en una coleta hacia que sus ojos resaltaran de forma asombrosa. Un suéter color azul rey junto con una falda morada la hacía ver más madura de cómo acostumbraba a salir, pero aun así se le acoplaban perfectamente a su figura, lo que la hacía ver aun más hermosa.

-¡Muchas gracias por venir hoy, nya~!- dijo al terminar otra de sus canciones. Todos contestamos con un grito eufórico- Lamento decirles que ya casi es el momento de despedirnos- Igualmente, todos expresamos mediante un grito nuestro lamento. La chica sonrió al ver la respuesta de la gente.

-¡Pero antes de despedirnos cantaré un tema más, un tema nuevo y del que ustedes tendrán el honor de ser los primeros en poder oírlo!- mi grito de euforia se perdió entre todos los demás. ¡Una canción nueva! ¡Este era definitivamente uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida!

Mientras seguía gritando y alzando un par de varitas luminosas con mis manos, un fugaz recuerdo pasó por mi mente, siendo más preciso, una frase que recitaba _"No creo que te gustara tanto si supieras su vida privada"._

Vaya pensamiento más ridículo para arruinar mi momento de felicidad, aunque más que el mismo dialogo era el recuerdo de la persona que me lo había dicho, si, nuevamente el farsante de Osomatsu-niisan había logrado escabullirse en mis pensamientos.

-"Asa o Nomu"-murmuró con sus labios muy pegados al micrófono. Fue el comienzo de su voz lo que me despejó de mis pensamientos. A pesar de que aun no comenzaba la letra era clara la diferencia entre ésta y sus demás canciones. Ella se balanceaba levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y presionaba el micrófono que estaba delante de ella. Comenzó a cantar.

 ** _¿Todavía recuerdan esa tierna mañana?_**

 ** _Los seis en las escaleras, más allá de la noche_**

 ** _Nuestros torpes corazones acurrucados cerca mientras hablábamos_**

 ** _Acerca de los días pasados, y acerca de los días que vendrían_**

Sin poder evitarlo, la primera estrofa me paralizó y trajo a presente las memorias que me había encargado de sepultar en el pasado.

Me vi a mi mismo, a Karamatsu y a Osomatsu-niisan. Los tres sentados en las escaleras de nuestra casa. Los tres platicando, conversando, riendo. _"¿Cómo se llamaran nuestros nuevos hermanitos?" "¿Ya pronto nacerán?" ¿Qué quieren ser de grandes?" "¿Vamos por unas golosinas?" "¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?"_ Platicas triviales de niños, sin ninguna importancia para un adulto pero llenas de fantasías para tres hermanos que jugaban juntos.

Eso estaba en el pasado. Uno de aquellos escalones se había quedado permanentemente vacio. Todo había cambiado. _"Si tan solo no hubiera venido aquella persona…"_

 ** _El sol se ha puesto, y afuera se ha calmado_**

 ** _Supongo que hoy también terminaré durmiéndome_**

 ** _Con mi mejilla presionada contra el frío suelo,_**

 ** _Mi voz se vuelve infinitamente más pequeña_**

 _"¿Osomatsu-niisan?"_ le había llamado mientras me rascaba el ojo. Mi hermano ya no se encontraba en pijama, de hecho ya estaba usando su playera roja y su pantalón de mezclilla. _"¿A dónde vas?"_ pregunté aun en susurro. Vi como mi hermano desviaba la mirada, pero después la dirigía nuevamente a mí. Me sonrió y me revolvió los cabellos en un gesto cariñoso.

 _"No te preocupes, Choromatsu"_ Se colocó el dedo índice de su otra mano cerca de los labios, indicándome que guardara silencio y no preguntara mas. _"Asegúrate de ser un buen hermano. Obedece a Karamatsu en todo. Enséñale a nuestros nuevos hermanos juegos divertidos",_ a pesar de que no sabía a qué se refería, un nudo lleno de tristeza se posó en mi garganta. Sin previo aviso mis ojos se llenaron de agüita salada que deseaba salir en forma de lágrimas.

 _"No me vayan a olvidar"_ fue su última línea antes de separar su mano de mi cabeza. Se levantó y con el menor ruido posible deslizó la puerta. Desde que el inquilino había llegado, nosotros tres dormíamos en la planta baja, cuando Osomatsu-niisan cerró la puerta, presuroso me acerqué y la abrí nuevamente, solo un poco, lo suficiente para ver con un solo ojo la partida de mi hermano.

Veo que el inquilino está parado, esperando a mi hermano. Lo noto temblar. Se dicen algo pero no alcanzo a oírlos. Segundos después mis padres salen de otra habitación, preguntando qué es lo que sucede.

Todo pasa de forma rápida, veo como el inquilino saca un cuchillo. Como mi madre grita, como mi padre estira su brazo para intentar alcanzar a Osomatsu-niisan, ese hombre se lo impide. No puedo moverme de mi lugar, no puedo hablar, solamente veo la discusión a lo lejos. Mi hermano se pone entre ambos para proteger a nuestros padres.

 _"No entiendo…"_ debido a mi conmoción no distingo lo que dicen, a pesar de que pasaron de los murmullos a los gritos. El hombre toma a Osomatsu-niisan por el cuello y salen de la casa corriendo. Nuestros padres están llorando. Karamatsu está dormido. Mi madre se queja mientras se soba la barriga. Lo único que puedo sentir es mi corazón latir una y otra vez, tan fuerte que podría jurar que reventará mis oídos.

Mi rostro se desliza por la puerta y termina estampándose silenciosamente con el tatami. Mis lágrimas se desbordan en contra de mi voluntad. Me duele el pecho, no puedo encontrar el suficiente aire para seguir respirando.

 _"Osomatsu…niisan…"_ intento decir, pero solamente queda como un suspiro roto en la habitación.

Si no fuera por los leves empujones de la gente que me rodeaba me hubiera perdido en el mar de recuerdos. Pase mi mano por mi mejilla, en algún momento mientras escuchaba la canción había comenzado a llorar. Esto no tenía sentido alguno, pero el dolor en mi pecho persistía. Levanté nuevamente mi vista al escenario, la canción seguía con su fuerte melodía. La voz de la chica era la que traía a flote todo mi pasado nuevamente al presente.

 ** _Aunque todo perezca al final,_**

 ** _Sin que nadie lo supiera,_**

 ** _Ninguna palabra podría hacer_**

 ** _Que ustedes mueran en mi corazón_**

Al notar que era imposible detener los ríos de lágrimas, mis manos se hicieron puños sobre mi ropa, intentando encontrar resguardo. Me encorvé levemente intentando aguantar mis sollozos pero todo parecía imposible. ¿Por qué tenía que estar recordando tanto a Osomatsu-niisan en estos últimos días? ¿Por qué su recuerdo no se había quedado como algo lejano, inmerso en el pasado? ¿Por qué de repente añoraba tanto una mano que me acariciara tan gentilmente como lo hacia la suya?

 ** _Lo siento, supongo que será muy egoísta de mi parte, pero_**

 ** _Solo por un momento, adiós..._**

 _"Ya termina…por favor"_ Era una lástima que tuviera que desear que tan bella canción terminara pronto. La letra, la voz, todo, todo me recordaba a mi hermano. Era doloroso, era solitario, era destructivo. Si seguía escuchando probablemente terminaría hecho pedazos aquí mismo, no podría volverme a poner de pie, no podría regresar con una sonrisa a nuestro hogar, no podría aparentar enfrente de mi familia que todo estaba bien.

Los gritos eufóricos nuevamente me sorprendieron. Ya no escuchaban los instrumentos, ya no había melodía, solamente estaba la chica en el escenario, sonriendo de forma melancólica mientras la agradecía a la audiencia y se despedía.

Mi pecho se infló debido a mi gran bocanada de aire. Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo sin haber logrado respirar. Me sentía terriblemente cansado, aun con recuerdos frescos en mi mente que quería alejar lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Lamentablemente, por estar cerca del escenario, debía esperar que la parte trasera saliera primero antes de que yo pudiera irme. Suspire un par de veces intentando tranquilizarme. Probablemente era el estrés por el examen de la universidad, no encontraba alguna otra razón por la que estas molestas emociones me estuvieran perturbando tanto en estos últimos días. Solo debía tranquilizarme y todo estaría bien.

 _"Calma Choromatsu"_ inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar. Mi ritmo cardiaco iba bajando y mis manos dejaron de temblar, preparado para comenzar a caminar detrás de la gente en una fila, alcancé a percibir por el rabillo de mi ojo una figura, alguien que sigilosamente había brincado las bardas de seguridad y de un solo salto se había colado en el escenario.

Mi razón me decía que simplemente debía ignorarlo, pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte y me empujó para seguir el camino de aquella persona. No lo había visto con claridad pero lo que si alcancé a ver fue que aquella persona usaba una sudadera negra con capucha que alcanzaba a cubrir su cabeza…pero que a pesar de ello fugazmente percibí un par de mechones rubios.

Entre unas gruesas cortinas negras me ocultaba cada vez que escuchaba alguna voz cercana para después seguir el camino que mi instinto me indicaba. Fue menos de un minuto lo que me tomó alcanzar a la persona que perseguía.

Ahora que estaba más cerca podía percibir que era más alto que yo. Un par de converse negros, unos jeans azul marino y una sudadera negra que también ocultaba su cabeza. Desde este ángulo no alcanzaba a mirar su rostro, solamente su larga pero delgada espalda.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!- una gruesa voz nos hizo saltar a ambos y voltear hacia atrás. La persona, que no se había percatado de mi presencia, también terminó por encontrarme- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- el hombre era robusto y alto. Su playera negra con letras blancas lo delataban como miembro del staff- No pueden estar aquí.

-Emmm…bueno yo…- intentaba formular alguna excusa convincente, pero el aspecto musculoso del hombre logró que cayera en cierto estado de pánico.

-Yo estoy buscando a Rei…quiero decir, a Nya-chan- me giré nuevamente hacia el chico, estaba de perfil y aun no lograba descifrar su rostro. Su voz sonaba firme y no temblorosa o entrecortada como la mía.- Soy su amigo, podría decirse que su casi hermano- en su última oración se le escapó una leve risita- Dígale que hay un chico guapo esperándola, ella lo entenderá.

-¿Eeehh….?- solté un quejido por su gran confianza. El grandulón levantó una ceja ante el comentario del chico, nos tomó del brazo y nos dirigió a un área más despejada donde nos indicó que tomáramos asiento en un par de sillas.

-No se muevan de aquí- ordenó antes de irse.

 _"Waahhh…creí que estaba perdido"_ pensé mientras me acomodaba en la silla. El chico, que no me había visto directamente también tomó el asiento de mi lado. El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más pesado mientras continuaba el silencio.

Disimuladamente mis ojos inspeccionaban su perfil. Había acertado en el color de su cabello, al menos en aquellas puntas que se negaban a ocultarse debajo de la capucha. En su mejilla visible noté una pequeña venda, además de que en su labio había una herida reciente que apenas comenzaba a hacerle costra, era de un rojo intenso. Me aventuré a mirar un poco más arriba, su mano apoyada en su cara me impedía ver el color de sus ojos pero sobre estos estaban un par de lentes de armazón delegado.

 _"Es él, definitivamente es él"_ me convencí de que aquella persona era sin duda el farsante que había conocido afuera del conbini hace un par de días. _"Probablemente ni siquiera me recuerde"_ , desvié mi mirada y solté un suspiro cansado, lo cual llamó la atención de mi acompañante.

-¿Viniste al concierto?- su voz baja y desinteresada me sorprendió, poniéndome al instante en estado de alerta.

-S-si…Nya-chan me gusta mucho- intenté responder con la misma firmeza pero al final terminé tartamudeando.

-Ah…-fue su contestación. Silencio nuevamente. _"¡¿Por qué el ambiente tiene que estar tan pesado?!"_

-Tienes los ojos rojos- di un pequeño salto cuando comenzó a hablar después de algunos minutos- ¿Tanto miedo te dio el grandulón ese?- su tono denotaba burla.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- mi rostro se enrojeció al saber que había visto mis ojos rojos, probablemente debido a las lagrimas que solté durante la última canción- Al menos yo si muestro mi rostro a las personas- refunfuñé molesto. ¿¡Como es que alguien que no se dejaba ver me molestaba por mi aspecto?! ¡Eso había sido algo completamente irrespetuoso!

-Supongo que tienes razón…- el chico por fin giró a mi dirección. A pesar de no quitarse la capucha logré ver todo su rostro. Los cabellos que se dejaban ver eran de un rubio artificial, sus ojos oscuros cubiertos por un par de lentes transparentes y debajo de ellos, unas profundas ojeras. Como ya lo había visto, su parche cubría toda su mejilla y su labio parecía haber recibido una herida resiente. Cerca de su barbilla una pequeña cicatriz circular de un color más oscuro que el resto de su piel. En su cuello un casi imperceptible hematoma color morado.- ¿Y bien? Estamos a mano- antes de darme cuenta él se había girado nuevamente, hasta parecía querer cubrirse mejor ya que su mano intentaba bajar más su capucha.

-Supongo…-contesté murmurando.

El silencio nuevamente reinó por tercera vez. Al no tener tema de conversación fingí estar realmente interesado en los dedos de mis manos, todo con tal de evitar chocar miradas con aquel tipo. Si lo veía de cerca podía jurar que se parecía a Karamatsu pero… _"No Choromatsu, no. No es posible que se parezcan, solo da la casualidad que estás estresado y que has estado penando mucho en Osomatsu-niisan en estos últimos días. Quieres ver algo que realmente no está ahí. Él y Karamatsu no están emparentados, ¡no se parecen en nada! ¡En nada!"_

-¡Vaya!- una tercera voz interrumpió mi monólogo interno, una voz femenina que me había encantado escuchar desde el primer momento en que la había descubierto.- ¿Un amigo?

-Algo así…-contestó el chico.

Me quedé completamente sin habla cuando alcé la vista. Bonita figura, hermosa voz, cabello rosado y una sonrisa gatuna. Ella en verdad era…

-¡N-N-N-NYA-CHAN!- Me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar al verla enfrente de mí. ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Es que esto era un sueño? ¿¡Una fantasía?! ¡Nya-chan estaba justo enfrente de mí! ¡Me estaba viendo! ¡Me estaba sonriendo!

-Muchas gracias por haber asistido hoy a mi concierto- con un gesto de mano, una chica del staff se acercó a la idol extendiéndole un trozo de cartón y un rotulador. Hizo varios trazos y se detuvo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-M-M-Matsuno Cho-Choromatsu- mi nerviosismo era completamente diferente al que había sentido momentos antes, me sentía emocionado, feliz pero aun así demasiado ansioso, sentía mi rostro arder. Nya-chan me vio un tanto sorprendida unos segundos, después sonrió de tal manera que me hizo recordar a un astuto gato y terminó de escribir.

-Gracias por apoyarme- me extendió el cartón recién firmado. ¡Tenía un autógrafo personalizado! ¡DIOS, DIOS, DIOS! ¡Iba a morir, definitivamente a este paso moriría de la felicidad!

-¡Muchas gracias!- dije haciendo una profunda reverencia, ella solo rió bajito. Cuando me levanté ella intercambiaba una expresión que no supe descifrar con el chico aun sentado en la silla.

-¿Me harías el favor de ayudarlo a encontrar la salida?- entrelazó sus manos en su espalda como si fuera una niña pequeña- Por favor, hermanito- le guiñó un ojo al chico. ¿ _"Hermanito"_? ¿Ellos en verdad estaban emparentados?

Como respuesta, el chico le dedicó una mirada amenazante que no logró perturbarla, gruñó y finalmente se levantó de su asiento.

-Tendrás que explicar muchas cosas cuando regrese- escondió sus manos en su sudadera y comenzó a caminar- Sígueme- me dijo para que lo siguiera. Di varias reverencias más antes de seguirlo. La chica ondeo su mano a modo de despedida.

A pesar de ir junto a aquel extraño desconocido mi euforia por el autógrafo aun seguía presente. Era como si esta simple firma hubiera solucionado todos mis problemas y angustias del día.

El fuerte ruido de la puerta al ser abierta de una patada me sacó de mi estado de emoción. El chico salió del edificio por la puerta de emergencia y apuntó hacia afuera.

-Vete de una vez- su tono grosero me molestó bastante, pero en silencio decidí obedecerlo.

-No puedo creer que seas tan grosero con alguien a quien confundiste con otra persona- reclamé mientras pasaba a su lado para marcharme, pero su mano deteniéndome del brazo me detuvo. Pude sentir como temblaba pero a pesar de ello me sostenía fuertemente, sus ojos eran cubiertos por el largo de su cabello.

-Yo en realidad…- su voz era totalmente diferente al tono firme que había escuchado en los últimos minutos, me provocó cierto escalofrío.

-¡OSOMATSU!- Una nueva interrupción nos distrajo. La voz de un conocido que iba pasando por el lugar y que logró vernos gracias a la puerta abierta se coló en nuestra conversación.

-¿Iyami?- el agarre del chico en mi brazo se deshizo y me permitió darme la vuelta- Ya te he dicho que soy Choromatsu, ¿jamás podrás recordarlo?- le miré molesto.

-Tch, como si me importara. Ustedes siempre fueron muy parecidos- Un hombre alto y delgado pero con una fea y voluminosa dentadura fue quien se me acercó. Él era un viejo vecino que conocía desde hace años, se había mudado al vecindario mucho antes del incidente de Osomatsu-niisan.

Lastimosamente, Iyami era un verdadero tonto. De niños el único nombre que logró aprenderse fue el del primero de nosotros e indiscriminadamente nos llamaba a los tres por el mismo nombre, sin importar cuantas veces lo corrigiéramos. Aun después de la desaparición del mayor, Iyami (siendo el mayor sinvergüenza del mundo) nos seguía llamando de esa forma, sin importar la situación emocional de nuestra familia. Afortunadamente poco después, Iyami partió a su "natal" Francia pero hace un par de meses regresó a su antigua casa, según él por "viaje de negocios", aunque los rumores decían que le habían descubierto el pasaporte y dinero falso que llevaba y que por ello lo habían regresado a Japón. Fuera lo que fuera poco me importaba.

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?- me crucé de brazos, cuidando que mi hermoso autógrafo no se arrugara.

-Solo me preguntaba…si podías hacerle un par de favores a tu gran amigo Iyami- el hombre se acercó peligrosamente a mi mientras se frotaba los dedos. Eso era mala señal, venía a mendigar por un poco de dinero.

-No te prestaré nada, sabes muy bien que no tengo…-mientras intentaba apartar a Iyami alcancé a ver como el chico que me acompañaba cerraba la puerta y pasaba a lado de nosotros sin decir nada más. Poco después lo perdí entre la multitud que transitaba por las calles.

 _"No importa, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo"_ pensé ignorando los ruegos de Iyami.

Desperdicié 40 minutos del día en intentar despegarme de Iyami, su molesta persistencia terminó por hartarme por lo que engañándolo con una broma digna de un niño de primaria, logré distraerlo y huir para regresar al camino a casa. Iyami en verdad era una verdadera molestia.

Cuando llegué a la última calle, dos figuras de menor estatura también estaban caminando por esa cera.

-¡Choromatsu-niisan!- Jyushimatsu dio dos grandes saltos antes de llegar a mi lado.

-Hola, Jyushimatsu- le sonreí mientras le frotaba la cabeza- ¿Apenas de regreso?

-¡Si! Nosotros estuvimos…-

-Jugando en el parque- Ichimatsu interrumpió rápidamente mientras se acercaba a pasos más lentos- ¿Y tú?

-Fui al concierto de Nya-chan con los boletos que gané el otro día- mientras platicábamos los tres nos dirigimos a casa.

 _"No se ve como si hubieran estado jugando en el parque…"_ a pesar de que las ropas de Jyushimatsu estaban llenas de barro (como de costumbre) Ichimatsu no parecía estar agotado por la supuesta tarde de juego, y eso que Ichimatsu siempre terminaba al borde de la muerte cada vez que acompañaba a Jyushimatsu. Me pareció curiosa la situación pero supuse que sería mejor no mencionar nada.

Decidido a olvidar la ola de emociones que me atacaron el día de hoy deslicé la puerta de la entrada anunciando nuestro regreso a casa.

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, por sus bellísimos reviews y por sus diversas formas de apoyarme, no saben lo agradecida que estoy por eso. Pueden dejar sus comentarios o críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de abajo. ¡Me encanta leerlos! Es lo que me motiva a mejorar y seguir con esta historia llena de drama.

Ahora unas cuantas notas. Primero la canción de Nya-chan. La canción se llama **Asa o Nomu** (en inglés Swallowing the Morning) y la pueden encontrar en un video de Osomatsu-san por YouTube subtitulada en español (en el canal de Kamiya Shiku). En la semana estuve buscando por horas y horas una canción para este capítulo, en un principio quería que se apegara al pasado que le planeo dar a Reika pero al final terminé encontrando una que se adaptaba mas a la situación de Osomatsu. En el video con subs que posiblemente puedan encontrar está ambientado a los sucesos del capítulo 24 pero me pareció que la letra era bastante adaptable para mi fic, es por eso que decidí utilizarla. Además de que para inspirarme a escribir oí el cover de **Nightcore** , que espero también puedan oír ya que su versión es realmente hermosa, quedé enamorada de esta canción, también se encuentra en YouTube (la podrán encontrar en el canal de Ka Re con el nombre de la canción escrita en japonés 朝を呑む).

Segundo, este es el primer capítulo narrado por un único personaje (Choromatsu) espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que yo disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este cap, ¡tanto que ha quedado más largo que los anteriores! Sin querer aburrirlos más espero poder leerlos muy pronto, a pesar de mi regreso a clases espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	5. Chapter 5

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se quede como un drama familiar. Así que por el momento, no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer: Me he dado cuenta muy tarde que no escribí nada aquí cuando publiqué el cap, jajaja. Igual no quiero dejarlo vacío y dire lo que se debe decir en este espacio: nada me pertenece, la obra original así como sus personajes son gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, este fanfic es solamente resultado de inspiración y ocio. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Reika-.-.-**

La palma de esa gran mano me golpeó fuertemente la mejilla, fue tanta la fuerza implementada que, tras unos torpes pasos, finalmente caí sobre el piso frio de la cocina. Sus gritos taladraban mis oídos, aun cuando ya estaba en el suelo para el hombre no fue suficiente, me pateó varias veces el estomago aun cuando no podía defenderme. Todo me dolía, todo me sangraba, que se detuviera…solo deseaba que se detuviera.

La mujer de su lado también gritaba pero no hacía nada para intentar rescatarme. Se gritaban entre ellos, me gritaban a mí. Cuando se descuidaron puse a prueba mis últimas fuerzas, con dolor logré ponerme de pie y comencé a correr. El pasillo era blanco, solo oía el eco de mis pasos y mis sollozos por no evitar que mis lagrimas se derramaran.

Cuando el aire ya no entraba tan fácilmente a mis pulmones y comencé a cansarme divisé una mano, que sin dudarlo alcancé a tomar. Alzando mi vista vi por primera vez el rostro de aquel hombre, de nariz gruesa y labios levantados, a pesar de que me sonría abiertamente lo único que pude sentir fue arrepentimiento.

El pequeño gato no logró salir de la jaula donde se encontraba encerrado. Simplemente se cambio a otra.

Entre jadeos, mis parpados se abrieron ante la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir para dar comienzo a un nuevo día. Aquel sueño siempre me perturbaba en las noches, siempre me recordaba el incorrecto camino al que me llevaron mis equivocadas decisiones.

Cuando me incorporé volteé a un lado, viendo que la persona que dormía en el futón del otro lado de la habitación también comenzaba a despertar. Segundos después se sentó, soltando primero unos breves quejidos y después un pronunciado bostezo.

-Buenos días, Reika- me saludó mientras sonría. A mí nunca me apetecía contestarle.

-¿Que ocurrió anoche?- Fue lo que respondí después de verlo con mayor claridad. Osomatsu se rió nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de a qué me refería.

-Surgieron…algunos problemas anoche- levantó sus hombros como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa, probablemente para él no lo era. Me quedé observándolo en silencio unos cuantos segundos más. En una de sus mejillas se veía la evidencia de un gran golpe, aun permanecía en color rojo intenso, aunque en varias partes se había tornado de un morado oscuro. Su labio parecía haber sido herido también por alguna clase de golpe, aun quedaban algunos rastros de sangre cerca de esa zona. En su cuello había varios hematomas más pequeños pero aun así visibles. Él estaba utilizando una playera blanca pero no dudaba que debajo de ella también hubiera más heridas similares.

-Sucedió de repente- aun intentaba darme tontas excusas al sentirse presionado por mi mirada- Se supone que vaciaríamos un departamento entero ayer en la noche, los dueños estaban de vacaciones o algo así- comenzó a relatar- Pero al parecer varios vecinos se percataron y llamaron a la policía- Osomatsu terminó de quitarse de encima los cobertores y luego, lenta y cuidadosamente, se recargó en una pared cercana antes de continuar- Solo habíamos logrado meter la mitad del cargamento planeado, la policía llegó y tuvimos que escapar. Varios kilómetros después abandonamos la vagoneta y solamente nos llevamos con lo que pudimos cargar.

-¿Así que se desquitó contigo no?- alcé una ceja acertando el hecho. Osomatsu rió traviesamente y no dijo nada más.

No logro comprenderlo.

Fastidiada, tuve que levantarme de mi lugar y buscar la cajita de primeros auxilios, a pesar de que ésta solamente se limitaba a tener un par de vendas, curitas y pomadas casi secas. Sin importarme sus replicas o quejidos comencé a sanar lo mejor posible sus heridas, comenzando por el rostro y cuello.

-Levántate la playera- Osomatsu intentó bromear con esto, pero al ver mi usual rostro malhumorado desistió e hizo lo que le ordené.

La espalda de Osomatsu era larga y delgada. Podían verse con claridad cada uno de sus huesos por debajo de la piel aunque ésta estaba repleta de diversas cicatrices. Un par de rasguños, cortes y magulladuras la adornaban dolorosamente. Poco más arriba de donde estaba el resorte de sus bóxers se encontraba una de las heridas más grandes y notables, aquella que Tougo le había provocado la primera noche que estuvo fuera de casa.

Minutos después terminé por cansarme y guardé lo poco que restó nuevamente en la cajita. Osomatsu susurró un "gracias" que fingí no escuchar.

Mientras ambos desayunábamos en el improvisado comedor (un par de trozos de pan sobre una sábana blanca) Osomatsu decidió romper el cómodo silencio con sus molestas palabras.

-Hoy es tu concierto, ¿verdad?- preguntaba intentando meterse a la boca las migajas que habían quedado alrededor de sus labios- Tal vez vaya…

-Haz lo que quieras- normalmente le hubiera contestado con alguna negativa, pero recordé los preparativos para el concierto. Con una imperceptible sonrisa estiré mi brazo para alcanzar una pequeña bolsa que contenía mis escasas pertenencias. Saqué un boleto de cortesía y lo dejé duramente sobre la sábana.

Osomatsu sorprendido solamente pasaba su mirada del boleto hacia mí y de nuevo al boleto. Sin ninguna otra explicación me levanté y me dirigí a la primera habitación, dispuesta a cambiarme de ropa para poder salir a la calle. No volví a cruzar palabras con él hasta que le anuncie mi salida.

El camino a donde se realizaría mi concierto era bastante largo, ya que el viejo y abandonado departamento donde nos estábamos "hospedando" se encontraba en los límites de la ciudad. Aunque no me molestaba en lo más mínimo un momento a solas mientras caminaba.

Divagando entre mis propios pensamientos aquel sueño con el que me desperté esa mañana regresó a mi mente. En realidad aquel sueño era una especie de proyección de mi pasado. Yo era una niña que vivió sus primeros 6 años de su vida en una casa que no era digna de llamarse hogar. Mis padres me golpeaban y gritaban, así como a mí también entre ellos, nunca fui a la escuela ni tampoco recibí alguna especie de amor fraternal o amistad incondicional.

Creí que era mi destino vivir en aquella pocilga hasta que tuviera la suficiente valentía para dejarlos atrás, pero todo dio un giro de 180° cuando conocí a cierto hombre. Ese hombre llamado Tougo.

Él entró a la casa durante una noche, dispuesto a llevarse un poco de las joyas de mi madre y el dinero de mi padre. Cuando creía exitoso su robo me encontró cerca de la puerta de entrada, con la equivocada creencia de que lo delataría y lo atraparían con las manos en la masa, eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Me ofreció su ayuda para salir de aquel lugar, me ilusionó con obtener mi anhelada libertad y la fantasía de que mi sueño de ser una idol famosa se convertiría en realidad. Tomé su mano y ambos dejamos orgullosos esa casa. No me arrepiento de haber salido de ahí, probablemente si demoraba mas en hacerlo hubiera terminado muerta en alguna de las discusiones eternas de mis padres. De lo que me arrepiento profundamente es de la forma en que lo hice.

Tougo me llevó consigo durante poco más de un año, lo suficiente para descubrir de que yo no había alcanzado la libertad, sino que en realidad solamente había cambiado de cárcel. No era muy diferente a mi vida pasada, si hacia algo malo me golpeaba, si desobedecía no me alimentaba. Era otra pocilga donde yo vivía.

Pero hubo unos cuantos días mejores que otros. Donde él me dejaba encerrada en algún departamento o alguna casa deshabitada. No siempre estaba cerrado con llave, pero el miedo que sembró en mí de encontrarme y castigarme era más fuerte que mi valor de huir por aquella puerta. Una noche Tougo regresó con el usual botín en una bolsa y con algo que yo nunca hubiera esperado ver.

-Él es tu nuevo hermano, Reika- fue la explicación que me dio cuando me presentó a un niño un par de años mayor que yo- Su nombre es Osomatsu, espero que puedan llevarse bien.

El niño mantenía los ojos rojos (signos de haber estado llorando), su semblante era el de la persona más triste y desgraciada del mundo, mientras que sus pequeñas manos y piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Me asombré de no sentir lástima por el chico. Ni curiosidad, ni tampoco afecto o solidaridad.

-¡Y-yo no soy su hermano!- su voz intentaba sonar firme pero el miedo se encargó de hacerla temblar- ¡Yo ya tengo mis propios hermanos menores…! ¡Ellos pronto…!- no puedo terminar su frase debido a la fuerte bofetada que Tougo le propinó, tan fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo.

Aquella primera noche no había el silencio habitual. Un improvisado futón fue hecho para el chico nuevo, quien no paraba de soltar lastimeros sollozos. Pasaron horas hasta que al fin terminó silenciándolos. Creyendo que por fin había caído al mundo de los sueños, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando escuché como sus pies descalzos traspasaban la habitación. Fingí estar dormida cuando escuché la perilla ser girada. Segundos después la perilla de la puerta principal también giró y la puerta hizo un agudo chirrido. Osomatsu salió de aquel lugar corriendo.

Tougo no era un hombre tonto a pesar de parecer lo contrario. No fue necesaria ni siquiera una hora completa antes de que le notificaran que su nuevo roedor había salido de la ratonera. El hombre tiene contactos, siempre águilas al pendiente que le cubran la espalda en los momentos indicados.

Osomatsu pataleaba cuando lo hicieron regresar a la fuerza. Él recibió su castigo.

Solo recuerdo haber sido el espectador de primera fila de aquel primer castigo. Osomatsu se quitó la playera, dejando su torso y espalda desnudos. Un par de personas que yo no conocía le sostenían fuertemente de brazos y piernas, probablemente eran conocidos de Tougo. El chico gritaba e imploraba pero nadie parecía querer liberarlo. Con paciencia, Tougo encendió una vela y, después de esperar lo necesario, pude ver su desfigurada sonrisa mientras dejaba caer la cera caliente sobre la espalda del niño. Gritaba, lloraba, intentaba liberarse pero todo fue inútil.

Probablemente ese haya sido el inicio de la perdición para Osomatsu.

Sin querer, me había perdido más de lo debido en mis pensamientos, mis pies me habían llevado sin notarlo a la entrada trasera del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento donde yo era la protagonista.

Logré abrir la puerta con su respectiva llave, cuando llegué al camerino del fondo recibí un gustoso "buenos días" que contesté de la misma calurosa forma. Después de explicarme una vez más el itinerario del evento, unas chicas me ayudaban a cambiar mi ropa por el vestuario que utilizaría.

Cuando me desnudé, las chicas parecieron asombradas al notar el tatuaje en uno de mis costados. Intercambiaron un par de miradas pero no dijeron ningún comentario. Repitieron la misma acción cuando descubrieron la gran cicatriz que se encontraba por debajo de mi obligo y era mayormente cubierta por mi ropa interior.

Aquella cicatriz que me había sido provocada gracias a Tougo. A él y a su "gran amigo" el doctor clandestino quién fue el encargado de hacerme una cirugía que yo nunca autoricé. Fue hace varios años, para Tougo mis cambios fisiológicos de niña hacia la adolescencia solo representaban una molestia, es por ello que tomó la decisión de despojarme del derecho de cualquier otra mujer. Me aventó aun más profundo del abismo llamado soledad. Cuando desperté un par de días después, descubrí que jamás podría crear una nueva vida, que la soledad sería mi única y fiel compañera de vida.

Después de haber escogido el atuendo, solo una de las chicas se quedó para acomodar y peinar mi cabello en una alta coleta. Mientras el cepillo pasaba sobre mi cabeza, decidí volver a mirar la lista de canciones de esa tarde. La última canción era "Asa o Nomu" una canción nueva que cantaría al público por primera vez.

Sonreí de lado al recordar su letra y el recuerdo que me había animado a escribirla.

Osomatsu y yo nos encontrábamos en otro de los múltiples hospedajes abandonados donde solíamos estar. El mocoso de Atsushi ya se encontraba durmiendo en una habitación del fondo, por lo que nos dimos el lujo de comprar varias latas de alcohol para pasar la noche. Yo tenía unos quince años en aquel entonces.

Fuimos presas del alcohol, al principio eran risas y bromas pero llegó el momento en que la bebida tomó el control de nuestros labios, nuestros recuerdos y nuestros secretos.

Antes de aquella noche prácticamente ninguno sabia más allá de lo que el otro quisiera contar. Fue la noche de destapar los años que había en nuestros pasados antes de conocernos.

Cuando terminé mi relato lleno de dramas familiares, fue el turno de Osomatsu. Su vida era completamente distinta a la mía, siendo amado y protegido, liderando como el hermano mayor y consolando a quienes estaban detrás de él.

-Utilicé algunos contactos de Tougo-san…- su voz comenzaba a sonar baja y arrastraba la mayoría de sus palabras.- Mis hermanitos nacieron después de que yo salí de casa- su rostro estaba cerca de la mesa bajita en donde estábamos apoyados, si no tenia cuidado pronto se estamparía fuertemente en ella- Y también…mamá tuvo otro hijo que nació hace poco…

-Tu familia se hizo más grande- comenté también con la misma dificultad en pronunciar las palabras.

-Ellos…ya no son mi familia- arqueé una ceja, confundida- Si tuvieron otro hijo…tal vez ellos ya me hayan olvidado, ya no puedo regresar ¿sabes?- finalmente su mejilla chocó fuertemente con la madera pero no soltó algún grito de dolor, simplemente se quedó en aquella extraña postura.

-Pero a pesar de que ellos me han olvidado…yo nunca podría- mientras Osomatsu contaba su relato jamás lloró, lo único que dejaba libre era una triste sonrisa que no desapareció el resto de la noche.

-¡Quedaste muy linda!- la chica finalmente terminó de arreglarme y miraba sonriente mi rostro por el reflejo del espejo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- esbocé una sonrisa mientras giraba levemente mi cara. Justo a tiempo, ya que segundos después una chica de playera negra con letras blancas, parte del staff, me pidió que terminara de prepararme. El concierto estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Cuando salí al escenario, una gran ola de gritos me recibió. A pesar de ser un lugar relativamente pequeño, estaba casi lleno. Las baritas luminosas se movían con gran euforia mientras me saludaban.

 _"Las conexiones de Tougo sirven de algo"_ pensé cuando sonreía. Así como Osomatsu las habita utilizado para investigar a su familia, yo había construido un par de escalones hacia mi sueño, aunque era justo por estos escalones por lo que aun no podía separarme aún de Tougo.

La música comenzó a resonar y mi voz a darle letras hermosas. Ciertamente aquellas letras sin sentido, llenas de cosas lindas y optimismo, no era exactamente el estilo de música que planeaba crear. Pero con la última canción todo cambiaría de rumbo.

-"Asa o Nomu"- susurré cerca del micrófono mientras los instrumentos tocaban las primeras notas. Entreabrí mis ojos intentando buscar una conocida cabellera rubia pero entre la multitud que se movía y saltaba era prácticamente imposible distinguir a alguien en concreto. Aun así yo sabía que él se encontraba aquí.

 ** _¿Todavía recuerdan esa tierna mañana?_**

 ** _Los seis en las escaleras, más allá de la noche_**

 ** _Nuestros torpes corazones acurrucados cerca mientras hablábamos_**

 ** _Acerca de los días pasados, y acerca de los días que vendrían_**

 _"Son los sentimientos de Osomatsu"_ pensaba mientras recitaba la letra que ya sabía de memoria. Cuando me dieron la oportunidad de crear mi propia canción primeramente pensé que sería acerca de mí. De mi pasado, de mi presente y lo que me esperaba del futuro. Transmitiría el deseo de quedar libre, sin importar a quien tuviera que traicionar o pisotear para llegar a aquello que yo tanto deseaba. Pero fue ahí cuando lo recordé a él.

 _"Siempre platicábamos en las escaleras antes de salir a jugar. Me pregunto si los gemelos harán lo mismo con el nuevo bebé"_ me dijo hace años en aquella noche de sinceridad.

 ** _A pesar de todo,_**

 ** _Aunque sea insignificante,_**

 ** _Amo este dolor._**

 ** _He estado luchando para no ahogarme_**

 ** _Con este pequeño cuerpo._**

Esta canción tiene tus vivencias y tus sentimientos. Este lugar no es un hogar, no es una familia. No estoy segura del momento en que todo esto comenzó, dejaste de ver a Tougo con miedo y lo cambiaste por admiración y agradecimiento. Ninguno de nosotros somos tu familia Osomatsu, eso debes comprenderlo. Tus hermanos menores y también aquellos que no conoces son a quienes deberías llamar familia. A pesar de que creas que perdiste el derecho de regresar.

 ** _Desearía poder añadir algo en sus vidas,_**

 ** _Aunque ya tengan todo lo que necesitan,_**

 ** _Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer,_**

 ** _De la manera en como soy ahora_**

Y no creas que esto lo hago porque deseo que vayas con tu verdadera familia ni otra mierda como esas. Quiero ver la confusión en tu rostro, quiero que te des cuenta que la realidad en la que vives no es más que una mentira. Quiero ver cómo intentas regresar a ese lugar y que te des cuenta lo destrozada que dejaste a tu familia, la ignorancia de los más pequeños porque nunca te conocieron. Destrózate Osomatsu, rómpete, quiébrate, deshazte en miles de piezas tan irreconocibles que no puedan ser pegadas nunca mas.

Yo no soy el reemplazo de tus dos hermanos menores. Atsushi no es el reemplazo de aquellos que nunca te conocieron. Tougo no es el reemplazo de tus padres. Llora Osomatsu, desde aquella primera noche jamás he vuelto a ver tu rostro lleno de lágrimas y agonía. Quiero verlo. Quiero verlo. Quiero ver ese rostro otra vez.

 ** _Lo siento, supongo que será muy egoísta de mi parte, pero_**

 ** _Solo por un momento, adiós..._**

Tu estúpido trauma familiar me tiene cansada y harta. "Síndrome de Estocolmo" tus sentimientos, la etiqueta que nos pusiste a nosotros, todo eso tiene un nombre. ¿Es tan difícil explorar un poco en internet para que lo descubras? No, tú solamente finges no verlo, no quieres divagar y darte cuenta que amas a los incorrectos por miedo a derrumbar a los correctos nuevamente.

Eres patético Osomatsu. El ser más patético que he tenido el honor de conocer.

 ** _¿Todavía recuerdan esa tierna mañana?_**

 ** _Los seis en las escaleras, más allá de la noche._**

 ** _Nuestros torpes corazones acurrucados cercan mientras hablábamos_**

 ** _Acerca de los días pasados, y acerca de los días que vendrían._**

Cuando la canción finalizó una ola de gritos salió de las bocas de mi público. A pesar de que todos parecían mantener una sonrisa en su rostro por el nuevo tema yo sabía perfectamente que, en alguna parte de ese espacio, había un chico rubio, de lentes, con diversas heridas y cicatrices, sufriendo y recordando, todo por las sombras de su pasado que aun le atormentaban. Por la verdad que le estoy forzando ver.

-Muchas gracias por venir- dije con una sonrisa melancólica. Hice una reverencia antes de salir del escenario.

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Un capitulo mas, terminado! Estaba muy ansiosa por mostrarles este capítulo. En primera porque quería que conocieran mas a la linda Reika y en segundo, porque además también quería que el significado de la canción Asa o Nomu fuese aun más clara que la del capítulo pasado. Si gustan, pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo.

Finalmente mencioné el Síndrome de Estocolmo, alguien ya lo había mencionado en un review de los pasados capítulos pero quería dejarlo en claro hasta este momento. Además, Reika tampoco es demasiado cuerda que digamos, no sé si se haya notado pero intenté hacerla un poco…cambiante. Obviamente está la Reika cortante y amargada, la linda y optimista (delante de sus fans) y también la loca que desea ver al Osomatsu confundido. La chica creo que tiene fuertes problemas con su personalidad (?). Pero en este fanfic todos los personajes tienen fuertes complejos así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Jajaja. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperaré ansiosa a leerlos nuevamente! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Fue mi primera semana de clases, afortunadamente tenía casi completo este capítulo pero el siguiente esta aun sin redactar. Puede que este la siguiente semana, o puede que me tarde mucho más en actualizar. Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible. Solamente ruego paciencia, por favor u.u.


	6. Chapter 6

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se quede como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer: ¡HUSTLE, MUSCLE! ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Sé que dije que probablemente me costaría actualizar el capítulo por mi regreso a clases, pero suelo ser algo dramática y no sé cómo pero he logrado terminarlo a tiempo. No quiero aburrirlos así que solo me queda decir lo de siempre, la idea original así como los personajes son gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que es obvio que nada de me pertenece, este fanfic solamente es producto de mi inspiración y ocio. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Osomatsu-.-.-**

-¿Me harías el favor de ayudarlo a encontrar la salida?- entrelazó sus manos en su espalda como si fuera una niña pequeña -Por favor, hermanito- intentando verse como una chila linda y tímida, Reika me guiñó un ojo. Solo pude verle con ojos amenazadores, me encontraba bastante molesto en esos momentos y ella sabía exactamente las razones.

-Tendrás que explicar muchas cosas cuando regrese- le murmuré cuando pasé junto a ella. Escondí mis manos en mis bolsas de la sudadera- Sígueme- ordené al otro para que comenzara a caminar. En todo el trayecto no me atreví a voltear para mirarle de frente.

Fueron minutos de silencio lo que ambos compartimos durante el recorrido. Maldita sea, me encontraba tan confundido y aturdido en estos momentos. Regularmente suelo perdonar a Reika cada vez que hace lo que quiere, ella es una chica bastante egoísta después de todo pero en esta ocasión…ella no se libraría tan fácilmente.

Después de cruzar un extenso pasillo divisé frente a nosotros la puerta de metal, era la salida de emergencia. Con una patada rápidamente cedió y soltó un chirrido al abrirse. Salí un par de pasos y con mi dedo índice señalé hacia afuera.

-Vete de una vez- aun cuando no fuera mi intensión, mi tono de voz salió grosero y despectivo. No quería comportarme de esta forma delante de Choromatsu pero ahora eso era algo lo último que importaba.

-No puedo creer que seas tan grosero con alguien a quien confundiste con otra persona- me reclamó cuando pasó junto a mí.

 _"No es eso…yo no te confundí"_ en un impulso, mi brazo se estiró y tomó a Choromatsu del suyo. ¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Por que las cosas se estaban tornando tan complicadas!? Todo se había ido a la mierda por mi culpa, desde aquel día en que se me ocurrió la "fantástica" idea de dirigirle la palabra a este chico después de no vernos durante trece años…todo era mi culpa. Todo.

 ** _"Lo siento, será muy egoísta de mi parte, pero solo por un momento, adiós…"_** recordé una de las estrofas de la nueva canción de Reika. La canción, mi reencuentro con Choromatsu, la ciudad misma, era como si el maldito destino se estuviera encargando de hacer mi vida imposible, juntando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo…era obvio que estuviera así de confundido.

-Yo en realidad…- si le contaba quien era yo realmente, ¿esta confusión terminaría? ¿Él aun me recordaría? ¿Podría dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y simplemente nosotros, no, toda mi familia…?

-¡OSOMATSU!- Una tercera voz interrumpió el momento. Mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse, alcé mi cabeza con un rostro lleno de pánico en ella. _"¿Me han descubierto?"_ No, no, no, era imposible. ¿Sabían que estaba aquí? ¿Sería alguno de los contactos de Tougo-san? Seguramente se ha percatado de lo que iba a hacer y ahora ellos estarán en peligro, seguramente ellos…

-¿Iyami?- en algún momento mi agarre a su brazo se hizo lo suficientemente débil para que Choromatsu se girará mientras yo lo soltaba. -Ya te he dicho que soy Choromatsu, ¿jamás podrás recordarlo?- su tono delataba su molestia

-Tch, como si me importara. Ustedes siempre fueron muy parecidos- Un hombre alto y delgado pero con una fea y voluminosa dentadura fue quien se nos acercó.

Si no mal recuerdo, Iyami era un vecino molesto que vivía cerca de nuestra casa. Me sentí extrañamente aliviado al saber la identidad de nuestro invitado no deseado…rayos, de no haber llegado él yo habría echado a la borda todo lo que he intentado esconder durante estos trece años. No, yo no puedo decirles quien soy, yo no puedo regresar a quien era antes.

Intenté calmar mi corazón mientras ellos dos charlaban. Respiré hondo y dejé salir el aire, el miedo que me inundó había sido tan fuerte que mi frente estaba llena de sudor. Pasé mi mano sobre mi rostro intentando refrescarme y finalmente comencé a retirarme del lugar después de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de mí. Ninguno me dirigió la palabra cuando pasé junto a ellos y de ese modo me perdí entre la multitud.

Quería hablar lo más pronto posible con Reika, aun me encontraba molesto por la barbaridad que había echo, pero si regresaba en aquellos momentos solamente me dejaría llevar por mis emociones. Necesitaba antes un poco de aire fresco.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pies me llevaron a recorrer varias calles y barrios, culminando finalmente en el parque cercano en donde había jugado con Atsushi el día anterior. Mi mente voló hacia todo lo acontecido en el día. Unas horas antes Reika me había dado un boleto especial para el concierto que daría el día de hoy. Era la primera vez que me invitaba por lo que, algo sorprendido, finalmente decidí que no era mala idea asistir…mala elección.

Dado que solamente era un boleto, no podía hacer que el pequeño Atsushi me acompañara, aunque no hubo motivo para explicárselo, ya que el niño salió a jugar por la ciudad poco después de Reika se marchara. Era algo sorprendente, a pesar de tener solamente ocho años de edad él podía cuidarse por sí solo.

La tarde llegó y yo me dirigí al lugar donde sería el concierto. El auditorio era pequeño pero la venta de las entradas había ido bastante bien, por lo que yo terminé cerca de una de las paredes recargado, un poco apartado de la gente que brincaba y se empujaba para estar lo más cerca del escenario posible.

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal hasta que Reika decidió comenzar su última canción del concierto. "Asa o Nomu" fue el título de dicha canción.

Al escucharla me di cuenta. Esas estrofas no contaban su vida, no relataban aquella pesadilla familiar de su infancia, ni tampoco sus experiencias después de haber sido llevada por Tougo-san. Esa canción hablaba de mí.

Ella lo sabía todo, o al menos creía saberlo. Mis deseos, mis miedos, mi pasado. Aquella noche de hace cinco años donde el alcohol sacó a la superficie nuestra mascara de sinceridad fue la culpable de todo esto. Al escuchar la letra me sentí mareado, confundido, lastimado. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho, no más, solamente una pequeña y solitaria lagrima.

¿Qué se creía Reika? ¡Ella no lo comprendía! Yo no deseaba regresar a la familia Matsuno, yo no deseo ser algo dentro de sus vidas, ese es un pasado al que me he resignado y que solamente guardo como recuerdos, ¿entonces por qué…?

 _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo"_ el recuerdo de ese momento hace un par de noches regresó a mi mente. Mi mano frotó la cabeza del chico sin dudarlo, le dediqué una mirada llena de nostalgia antes de apartarme nuevamente.

-No, no, no, no- me tapé el rostro con ambas manos intentando mantener la calma. De alguna forma había terminado sentado en una de las banquitas del extenso parque, por lo que simplemente tuve que apoyar mis codos sobre mis rodillas para intentar tranquilizarme.

¿Donde debería estar? ¿Que debería estar haciendo? En tan pocos días sentía que mi vida comenzaba a carecer de sentido por completo…ya no quería seguir con este inmenso dolor que se asentaba en mi pecho. _"Para…para, por favor"_

-Él es, Ichimatsu-niisan- la voz de un chico fue lo que me sacó de mi tortura mental. Aparté mis manos de mi rostro antes de levantarlo y poder ver a un par de niños frente mío.

-¿Éstas seguro que es él? Ciertamente me parece sospechoso- le contestó el niño de sudadera morada. El otro, que traía una sudadera amarilla, asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza.

 _"Ellos son…"_

-Tú eres el hombre sospechoso que se encontraba afuera de nuestra casa el día de ayer- el niño me señaló directamente con su mano y brazo estirado. ¡Esperen! Ellos eran sin duda alguna…

-¡Sospechoso! ¡Sospechoso!- el otro niño balanceaba las mangas de su sudadera divertido, como si estuviera aplaudiendo y afirmando lo que el otro estaba diciendo.

 _"Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu! ¿¡Por qué demonios están aquí?!"_ pensé al reconocerlos. Ciertamente yo había dejado la casa poco antes de que este par naciera, era obvio que ninguno me conociera ni me recordara, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por que estaban justo aquí, delante de mí, mientras me dirigían sus miradas?

-Eh…creo que me están confundiendo- les intenté sonreír, aunque dudo que mis nervios se ocultaran detrás de esto- No los conozco…

-Estabas fuera de nuestra casa el otro día- _"¿El otro día?"…_ los recuerdos de la mañana del día pasado regresaron a mi mente rápidamente. Aquella mañana había terminado inconscientemente afuera de la casa Matsuno y hasta había seguido a Karamatsu y a Todomatsu hasta la escuela del más pequeño. Tenía miedo de que Choromatsu saliera y me reencontrara pero nunca supuse que habían sido este par de niños los que me habían logrado ver- Y seguiste a nuestros hermanos.

-Oye, Ichimatsu-niisan- el menor ladeó su mano para llamar la atención de su hermano. Cuando me di cuenta el niño ya traía consigo un bate profesional, poniéndose en posición comenzó a blandirlo peligrosamente cerca, de hecho hasta enderecé mi espalda por miedo a que pudiese golpearme el rostro- ¿Qué haremos con él?

-Podríamos…desprender miembro por miembro hasta que se muera- contestó de una forma sombría el mayor, expresando en su rostro una mueca completamente diferente a la que tenia momentos antes, su sonrisa no era propia de un niño de trece años.

-Niños, niños, no sé qué es lo que pretenden pero será mejor que yo…- comenzaba a ponerme de pie cuando un peculiar sonido llamó mi atención. El "clic" había sido producido por el teléfono que tenía de frente Ichimatsu, esperen… ¿¡me habían tomado una fotografía?!

-Si le enseñamos esto a Choromatsu-niisan o a Kusomatsu tal vez puedan decirle a la policía- Ichimatsu le mostró la foto a su hermano quien asentía felizmente.

De haber sido cualquier otro par de niños no me hubiera importado tener que golpearlos para recuperar mi dignidad y borrar la susodicha foto, el problema es que…eran ellos. Sentí una gota de sudor bajar hasta mi cuello, me encontraba en aprietos. Debía hacer que ellos dejaran de prestarme atención, borrar la foto y jamás volver a intentar interactuar con ellos. Una vez que saliéramos de la ciudad todo volvería a ser como antes. Tougo-san, Reika, Atsushi y yo podríamos…

-Aunque si aceptas jugar con nosotros un rato, prometemos no decirle nada a nadie- Ichimatsu volvió a sonreír de lado mientras guardaba su celular en la bolsa de su sudadera. Suspiré pesadamente, ¡esto era algo estúpido! Solo debía fingir no haberlos visto y…

Espera…esta era una grandiosa oportunidad. Si lograba entablar algún tipo de relación con estos dos niños y simplemente alejarme de ellos después de eso, podría demostrarle a Reika que esta familia ya no espera nada mi, y yo no espero regresar pertenecer a ella. Si, no había razón para demostrárselo a Reika, pero si no lo hacía, la chica estaría con el molesto tema los siguientes meses, y recordar a los Matsuno era lo último que quisiera hacer aun después de dejar la ciudad.

Mi familia no son ellos, mi familia está donde mi presente se aloja, junto a Tougo-san, Reika y Atsushi. No pertenezco en ningún otro lugar.

-¡Jugar! ¡Juguemos!- gritaba Jyushimatsu aun blandiendo peligrosamente el bate.

-Muy bien niños, ¿a qué quieren jugar conmigo?- cuando acepté su trato ambos intercambiaron miradas confusas pero finalmente asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Para comodidad de los tres, nos trasladamos a una parte lejana del parque, aquella donde se bajaba por una pequeña colina y se podía apreciar un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba a un lado. Jyushimatsu se encargaba de intentar batear y mandar lejos la pelota que yo le lanzaba, mientras que Ichimatsu solamente se limitó a sentarse a una distancia segura mientras acariciaba el pelaje de un pequeño gato que había encontrado en el camino.

Cuando aventé una vez más la pelota no pude evitar soltar un suspiro cansado. Jyushimatsu tenía una resistencia sorprendente a pesar de haber estado gritando, corriendo y saltando todo el tiempo. Su ropa y rostro se encontraban cubiertos de barro pero eso no parecía importarle.

-¡Do-un!- gritó cuando logró darle a la pelota, afortunadamente solo bastaron dos pasos atrás para lograr atraparla.- ¡Waaah! No fue un home run…- comentó desilusionado, pero segundos después volvió a mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes dos son gemelos? Solo se parecen en la cara- intenté comenzar una conversación como pretexto para descansar un poco.

-¡Lo somos! Ichimatsu-niisan es el mayor y yo soy el menor- contestó Jyushimatsu enérgicamente- Pero tenemos más hermanos, dos mayores y uno menor- sentí una punzada al oír el número "dos" que preferí mejor ignorar.

-¿Tú no tienes hermanos?- fue el turno de Ichimatsu de preguntar.

-Tengo un hermano pequeño y también una hermana tres años más joven que yo- contesté recordando a mis supuestos dos hermanos.

-Papá y mamá siempre quisieron tener niñas, pero a pesar de tener muchos hijos jamás pudieron- complementó Jyushimatsu riendo- Por cierto, ¿cómo te lastimaste? ¿Alguien te lanzó mal una pelota de béisbol?- el chico señaló su propia mejilla, haciendo referencia al vendaje que esa mañana me había puesto Reika

-No fue con una pelota...-comencé a pasar la pelota de una mano a la otra, no queriendo levantar la mirada- Fue mi padre quien me golpeó…- un incomodo silencio se posó en el ambiente, aunque para cuando alcé la mirada ninguno había cambiado de expresión.

-¿Tu padre te golpea?- preguntaba el menor- Papá jamás nos ha golpeado, mamá tampoco. Aunque ellos a veces se enojan solamente nos gritan y nos dan un castigo…bueno es lo que regularmente hace Choromatsu-niisan, papá siempre está demasiado ocupado con el trabajo y mamá jamás ha levantado la voz.

-Ella es bastante depresiva- complementó en un tono seco Ichimatsu, pasando sus dedos sobre el gato que se había dormido en su regazo.

-A pesar de que el mío me golpea creo que es un buen padre- dejé de pasar la pelota entre mis manos para comenzar a aventarla hacia arriba, par de centímetros sobre mi cabeza- Él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, no me imagino una vida lejos de mi familia…- cuando alcé la mirada pude ver los diferentes tonos anaranjados del cielo, percatándome de lo tarde que ya era, pronto el sol terminaría por ocultarse.

-Bien niños, me he divertido con ustedes pero es hora de irme- atrapé por última vez la pelota antes de depositarla en las manos de Jyushimatsu- Tengo que buscar a mi hermano menor, y ustedes deben regresar a casa.

-¡Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces!- la contestación del menor hizo que me paralizara en mi lugar. No creerán que…- ¡Mañana volvamos a jugar!

-Oigan, el trato solamente era para el día de hoy…

-¿Tú dijiste algo de límite de tiempo, Jyushimatsu?- le preguntó con un tono indiferente Ichimatsu a Jyushimatsu, quien negaba rápidamente. Vaya…solo esto me faltaba- Hasta mañana- se despedía el mayor al tiempo que el felino se despertaba y saltaba de su regazo- Espero que no faltes- me mostró su celular mientras sonreía de aquella forma que me crispaba los nervios. Los dos niños caminaron juntos hasta que les perdí completamente de vista.

-En la que me he metido…- susurré mientras bajaba la capucha de mi sudadera y me revolvía el cabello. Me había dejado manipular por mis sentimientos otra vez…solo esperaba que Reika no se enterara de esto.

-Supongo que tendré que buscar a Atsushi antes de regresar a casa- solté un suspiro cuando comencé a andar.

Estaba jugando con fuego, solamente esperaba no quemarme.

 **-.-.-Ichimatsu-.-.-**

-Oye, Ichimatsu-niisan- después de haber caminado varias cuadras en silencio, Jyushimatsu habló para llamar mi atención- ¿Crees que…si sea él?

-Es él- afirmé regresando mi mirada al frente. Mi mano derecha sacó del bolsillo una foto impresa. Dicha foto se encontraba a blanco y negro. El chico de ahí se parecía bastante a Karamatsu y a Choromatsu-niisan, pero a pesar de ello parecía tener un par de años más que cualquiera de ellos.

-Tienes razón- movió afirmativamente su cabeza Jyushimatsu- el profesor Dekapan no se equivocaría en estas cosas- dijo refiriéndose al origen de la foto en mis manos.

Ambos sabíamos perfectamente en dónde nos estábamos metiendo, la situación en la que nos enrollábamos no era algo simple o algún juego tonto para pasar el rato. Era imposible simplemente ignorarlo cuando lo habíamos visto de tan cerca.

El de la foto y el chico con el que habíamos estado hace minutos era sin duda al que mis hermanos llamaban "Osomatsu-niisan".

-¡Choromatsu-niisan!- gritó Jyushimatsu al ver en la otra esquina a nuestro hermano. Rápidamente guardé el pedazo de papel otra vez entre mi ropa.

-Hola Jyushimatsu- de tan solo un par de pasos ambos ya se encontraban juntos, el mayor le revolvió sus cabellos a modo de saludo- ¿Apenas de regreso?

-¡Sí! Nosotros estuvimos…-

-Jugando en el parque- rápidamente me uní a ambos antes de que Jyushimatsu terminara su frase. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo con guardar el secreto de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, pero sabiendo lo descuidado que podía llegar a ser mí gemelo preferí hacer una sutil interrupción- ¿Y tú?

-Fui al concierto de Nya-chan con los boletos que gané el otro día- mi hermano soltó un par de risitas al contestar. Si supiera con quien estábamos hasta hace nada, seguramente no podría sonreír de aquella forma.

Entre pláticas triviales los tres recorrimos la calle que faltaba para llegar a nuestro hogar y una vez afuera, los tres anunciamos nuestra llegada.

-Estamos en casa- yo también repetí a coro pero con un tono más bajo.

-¡Bienvenidos!- fue el doloroso de Kusomatsu quien nos dio la bienvenida.- Vaya, parece que se divirtieron- dijo cuando vio la gran sonrisa del mayor y el barro en la ropa de Jyushimatsu.- Pronto estará la cena.

Cuando los tres dejamos nuestros zapatos a la entrada pudimos alcanzamos a escuchar un par de risas infantiles que salían desde la otra habitación.

-Ah…buenas tardes- en la sala de estar, aquella donde nosotros desayunábamos todos los días, se encontraba Todomatsu junto a un niño que jamás habíamos visto.

-Él es un amigo mío- Todomatsu se levantó e hizo que el otro niño también lo hiciera. La diferencia de estaturas, así como de edad era bastante evidente.

-M-me llamo Atsushi…- a pesar de querer mostrarse firme era obvia la timidez del chico ya que desviaba completamente la mirada para evitar el hecho de tener que vernos.

-Se quedará a dormir esta noche- Todomatsu sonreía mientras nos lo presentaba.

Supongo que hoy dormiremos aun más apretados en el futón.

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Me gustó la forma en que terminó este capítulo, poco a poco la trama va avanzando (bastante lento he de decir) y los personajes entrelazándose más y más. ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía tiempo planeando el encuentro de Jyushi e Ichi con Osomatsu y al final es así como quedó. Por cierto, tal vez no haya quedado muy bien explicado pero Osomatsu los reconoce gracias a que, si no mal recuerdan, el mayor utilizó uno de los contactos de Tougo para investigar a la familia Matsuno, a pesar de jamás haber hablado con el par pues sabe de ellos y cómo son físicamente, además que todos se parecen entre ellos a pesar de no ser sextillizos (los reconoció de inmediato), solo quería dejar eso en claro uwu. Igual, les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarlos! No soy una autora que conteste muy seguido sus reviews pero no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos, ¡es lo que me motiva a seguir!

Espero poder leerlos muy pronto! Bye bye-perowna!


	7. Chapter 7

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se quede como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer: Lamento mucho decirles que este fanfic queda oficialmente cancelado…Jajaja¡a ¡Broma! ¡Broma! No me atrevería a cancelarlo, eso sí, pido enormes disculpas por el enorme retraso que he tenido con este capítulo. Sé que están aquí para leer mis fics y no mis dramas, por lo que solo me queda decir que nada es mío, la obra original es gracias a Akatsuka Fujio y este fanfic solo es resultado de inspiración y ocio. Contaré en las notas finales las razones de mi atraso y unos aspectos de las actualizaciones, por lo mientras disfruten el capítulo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Ichimatsu-.-.-**

Nuestra familia no es como las otras, pero a pesar de ello no me siento incómodo, no siento que esté mal vivir en esta clase de familia. Para mi esta familia siempre ha sido igual: un papá que siempre está trabajando, una mamá que siempre se la pasa llorando, un par de hermanos mayores que lloran en las noches por las pesadillas. Para Jyushimatsu y para mi esta familia es común, es donde hemos vivido nuestros 13 años de vida.

Crecimos entre la ignorancia, sin saber las verdaderas razones por las que todos actuaban de esa manera. Los mayores siempre nos decían que no todo había sido siempre así, que antes de que naciéramos papá trabajaba lo menos posible para regresar rápido a casa, que mamá siempre tarareaba cuando cocinaba la cena, que ellos jugaban entre risas en el pequeño jardín. Era difícil de creer.

Aun éramos unos niños cuando, sin previo aviso, colocamos un pequeño altar en una de las esquinas de la planta baja. La foto del niño sonriente en la parte delantera no era de Choromatsu-niisan, ni tampoco de Karamatsu.

 _"Él era nuestro hermano mayor"_ fue lo que contestó el segundo cuando le preguntamos, intentando retener las lagrimas, probablemente no queriendo recordar el pasado. Conforme pasaron los años poco a poco nos fuimos enterando del suceso de hace años, así como el nombre de aquel niño: _"Osomatsu-niisan"._

Nosotros no sentíamos tristeza, lo nuestro era curiosidad. Aquel hermano mayor que no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer, ¿estaba realmente muerto? Para nuestra familia lo estaba, aunque solamente afirmarlo era una excusa para intentar que las heridas sanaran, que el dolor se fuera y que el presente avanzara. No había pruebas de que el niño no siguiera vivo.

Sin que nadie se percatara de ello, Jyushimatsu y yo tomamos una copia de la foto de Osomatsu. La adrenalina de haberla tomado era mayor que cuando hacíamos llorar al pequeño Todomatsu por quitarle algún juguete. Corrimos juntos hasta llegar a un lugar en donde ya habíamos estado.

-¿Y qué quieren que haga con esto?- la expresión del profesor Dekapan mostraba una mezcla entre lástima y confusión al reconocer al infante de la foto, él también recordaba a aquel niño.

-Queremos saber cómo se vería ahora- fue mi contestación. Si Osomatsu estuviera vivo tendría aproximadamente 18 años.

Ante ruegos y suplicas, el profesor accedió a nuestra petición, hasta hizo más al darnos fotos de cómo se vería a los 20 y 23 años. Claro que todo iba a quedar como un secreto.

¿Por qué habíamos pedido algo tan egoísta? Si nuestros hermanos o padres descubrieran las fotos los destrozaríamos otra vez, tendríamos un retroceso y probablemente jamás nos lo perdonarían. Pero empujados por la necesidad de saber decidimos tomar el riesgo.

Cuando regresamos a casa, escondimos las fotos (a blanco y negro) en nuestra caja de tesoros, al fondo del armario. Jamás podrían encontrarlas.

Todos los días era la misma rutina, poco a poco parecía que nuestra familia cambiaba pero siempre había recaídas, siempre regresaban las lagrimas, siempre estábamos con el supuesto de que encontrarían las fotografías. El olor a incienso que prendía cada día sin falta Karamatsu en el altar acompañaba nuestras inseguridades y temores.

 **-.-.-Jyushimatsu-.-.-**

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, nosotros también nos convencíamos de que Osomatsu-niisan no se encontraba con vida, de que había sido una simple travesura de niños el haberle pedido aquel día al profesor Dekapan aquellas fotografías.

Este año habíamos comenzado la escuela media, pero ya que no contábamos con mucho dinero, no habíamos podido ir a la excursión a Hokaido de nuestra escuela. Ni a Ichimatsu-niisan ni a mí nos molestaba, ¡me gustaba mucho estar solamente con mis hermanos!

Otro día de nuestro breve descanso comenzaba, Choromatsu-niisan estuvo murmurando toda la noche, despertándome ocasionalmente cuando las pesadillas lo abordaban. Eso era completamente normal, común. Afortunadamente ahora parecía estar en un sueño profundo, mucho más calmado y descansando. Ichimatsu-niisan se despertó poco después de que yo comenzara a vestirme, Karamatsu-niisan y Totty ya estaban en la planta de abajo.

Moví levemente las cortinas para saludar al sol, si estaba despejado tal vez podría hacer que Ichimatsu-niisan me acompañara al parque para jugar juntos beisbol. ¡Estaba tan contento de que hiciera tan buen día! Aunque una presencia ajena afuera de la casa desvió mi atención.

-Ichimatsu-niisan- llamé en un susurro alto, intentando no despertar a Choromatsu-niisan. Mi gemelo me oyó y se posicionó a mi lado después de hacerle varias señas. Ambos vimos a un extraño hombre parado junto al poste fuera de nuestro hogar.

No podíamos ver bien su rostro desde aquel ángulo, ¿era algún extraño? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un secuestrador? La capucha de su chamarra que cubría su cabeza hacia más complicado verlo, pero en un descuido suyo pudimos ver parte de su rostro, justo en el momento en que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando Karamatsu-niisan y Totty salieron de nuestro hogar.

Su cara me recordó a la de mis hermanos. Claro que ellos no tenían el cabello rubio ni tampoco aquellos lentes oscuros. Pero de alguna forma…

-Él…- giré al ver el impactado rostro de Ichimatsu-niisan. La sorpresa que transmitía hizo que la idea que estaba en mi mente cobrara aun mas sentido. Ambos cruzamos miradas, de repente creí que esa loca teoría de que los gemelos podían pensar lo mismo al mismo tiempo era verdadera.

¿Aquel hombre…era Osomatsu-niisan?

 **-.-.-Ichimatsu-.-.-**

Ambos pensábamos lo mismo, aquel hombre era sin dudas _…"Osomatsu-niisan"_. Intentando salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible, terminé de cambiar mi ropa dejando el pijama tirado a mitad del pasillo. Bajamos las escaleras con rapidez y, dejando una nota arriba de la mesa, ambos salimos corriendo de la casa. El chico se había marchado.

-Creo que se fue siguiendo a Karamatsu-niisan y a Totty- Jyushimatsu me tomó de la muñeca antes de comenzar a correr. Ese tonto tenía lo que a mí me faltaba de resistencia y rapidez (probablemente había absorbido esas habilidades de mi mientras aun estábamos en el vientre materno…maldita sea).

Sintiendo que mis pulmones colisionarían en cualquier instante, ambos nos detuvimos media calle antes de llegar a la escuela de Todomatsu. Ocultos junto a unos arbustos, intentando recuperar nuestra respiración, podíamos ver perfectamente a nuestros hermanos y también al chico de sudadera roja (que mantenía la mirada en los primeros).

Poco fue el tiempo el que pasó para que el tonto de Kusomatsu se despidiera del menor. Jyushimatsu me tomó nuevamente de la muñeca para saltar los arbustos y quedar del otro lado, Kusomatsu ni siquiera se percató de cuando pasó a lado nuestro. Con hojitas en el cabello y con molestia hacia el menor por tratarme de esa manera ambos salimos de nuestro escondite, el chico ya no estaba en el lugar de antes.

Dimos un par de vueltas a la manzana antes de abandonar nuestra misión de encontrarlo, pero sin duda ese chico era el susodicho hermano mayor de la familia Matsuno que había desaparecido hace 13 años atrás. A paso lento y siempre alerta por cualquiera que pasara a nuestro lado, ambos regresamos a nuestra casa, ni Choromatsu-niisan ni Karamatsu estaban en ella. Probablemente mamá estaría encerrada en su habitación (como siempre), por lo que poco importaba anunciar nuestra llegada, además de que no teníamos planeado quedarnos aquella tarde ahí dentro.

Nos dirigimos con prisa a nuestra habitación y, desempolvando esa vieja caja de cartón que llamábamos "tesoro" tomamos la fotografía que tenia dentro. Esa donde la persona retratada representaba 23 años de edad. Salimos con la foto guardada en mi sudadera. La búsqueda de Osomatsu-niisan apenas estaba comenzando.

Caminamos a lo largo de calles y avenidas, recurriendo a ver la foto, intentando encontrar a aquella persona entre el mar de gente que iba y venía de todos los lugares. Pasamos las siguientes horas parándonos de puntitas para intentar ver los rostros de la mayor gente posible.

"Osomatsu" no estaba por ninguna parte.

Desanimados y agotados, ambos regresamos a nuestro hogar. Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, Choromatsu-niisan regresó a casa junto con Todomatsu, no había señal de nuestro hermano mayor faltante.

A pesar de que nuestros ojos veían el televisor, sabía perfectamente que ni Jyushimatsu ni yo prestábamos la mínima de atención al programa que supuestamente estábamos viendo. ¿Es que acaso había sido una confusión? No teníamos pruebas, y en el remoto caso de que en verdad se tratara de él… ¿qué se supone que haríamos una vez que lo encontráramos? Él no nos conocía, nosotros tampoco a él. Seriamos solo un grupo de desconocidos que solo comparten la gran casualidad de tener similitudes en el rostro.

El olor a incienso llegó hasta mi nariz. Aquel olor siempre hacia que mi estomago se revolviera y sintiera nauseas. Este olor era el sustituto de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido nuestro hermano mayor.

 **-.-.-Jyushimatsu-.-.-**

Karamatsu-niisan y Choromatsu-niisan parecen haber discutido el día anterior. Es raro que ellos se peleen ya que siempre intentan llegar a un acuerdo a pesar de que estén enfadados. Este no parece ser el caso.

Durante el desayuno, Ichimatsu-niisan y yo intentamos sacar temas triviales para hablar (bueno, yo más que nada, ya que Ichimatsu-niisan habla poco durante el desayuno) pero después de ver que ambos nos estaban ignorando, mi gemelo me jaló de la sudadera para salir de casa.

-Sigamos buscando- fue lo que me dijo después de haber caminado la primera cuadra. Asentí rápidamente.

Caminamos, caminamos, caminamos mucho por los alrededores, pero el chico rubio de sudadera roja no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Y si nos estábamos equivocando? No, yo deseaba que aquel chico en verdad fuera "Osomatsu-niisan", lo deseaba más de lo que creí que lo haría cuando le pedimos al profesor Dekapan aquellas fotos.

El sol se comenzó a ocultar y pintaba de divertidas tonalidades naranjas el cielo. Ambos caminábamos en silencio por el parque que comúnmente visitábamos. Ondeaba mis manos fuertemente intentando entretenerme un rato, la búsqueda había resultado fallida y aburrida. El sonido de unos pájaros saliendo de entre las ramas llamó mi atención y cuando mi mirada bajó finalmente al camino de frente, pude ver la silueta de una persona sentada en un banquillo algunos metros adelante.

-Ichimatsu-niisan- me detuve y al hacerlo mi hermano también lo hizo, siguió mi mirada y también quedó sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin avisos ni advertencias, ahí estaba el chico que habíamos buscado desde el día anterior. A pesar de no poder ver su rostro supimos que, indudablemente, se trataba de él.

La felicidad se plasmó directamente en mi rostro.

No puedo creer que este sea el admirado y entrañable Osomatsu-niisan. Alguien pesimista, cobarde que evita cruzar su mirada con las nuestras, actuando con desinterés cuando se pueden notar sus manos temblorosas mientras lanzaba la pelota. Cuesta creer que él sea el maravilloso Osomatsu-niisan que tienen nuestros hermanos mayores en sus recuerdos.

-¡Mañana volveremos a jugar!- levanté mi bate mientras me despedía del mayor, viendo la divertida expresión que hacia mientras nos alejábamos.

Caminamos en silencio durante un buen rato, sintiendo, recordando.

-Oye, Ichimatsu-niisan- rompí el silencio, llamando la atención de mi gemelo- ¿Crees que…si sea él?

-Es él- contestó automáticamente, sin vacilaciones ni dudas. Sacó cuidadosamente la foto que guardaba entre su ropa, era increíble la precisión de aquella proyección. Solamente con la diferencia del color de cabello, pero sin duda alguna la persona de aquella imagen era la misma con la que jugamos esa misma tarde.

-Tienes razón- moví afirmativamente mi cabeza- el profesor Dekapan no se equivocaría en estas cosas- convencido, comencé a sentir una extraña alegría en mi interior. Este "Osomatsu-niisan" no era el mismo que Karamatsu-niisan y Choromatsu-niisan recordaban, pero aun así era el "Osomatsu-niisan" que nosotros planeábamos tener como hermano mayor.

Iba a soltar un par de risitas al imaginar todos los planes del día de mañana, y del siguiente, y de la forma en que lograríamos que él regresara a casa, pero al ver a Choromatsu-niisan justo al cruce de la calle evitó que mis pensamientos divertidos salieran en forma de palabras.

-¡Choromatsu-niisan!- di varios pasos gigantes para llegar junto a mi hermano. Se veía feliz, ¡y lo estaría más cuando le dijéramos todo lo que habíamos logrado!

-Hola Jyushimatsu- me saludaba mientras revolvía mi cabello con su cálida mano- ¿Apenas de regreso?

-¡Sí! Nosotros estuvimos…-

-Jugando en el parque- Antes de darme cuenta, Ichimatsu-niisan ya se encontraba a un lado. "¡ _Ah! ¡Si es cierto…!"_ exclamé para mis adentros. Ambos habíamos prometido hace tiempo, si el día del reencuentro con Osomatsu-niisan llegaba a ocurrir ambos lo mantendríamos un tiempo en secreto. Si, si, tal vez sea mejor conocer y jugar un poco mas con él antes de darles la buena noticia a los mayores.

Caminamos los tres entre risas y trivialidades. Cuando llegamos a casa Karamatsu-niisan nos dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa. Pronto, muy pronto seríamos seis hermanos los que estaríamos dentro de esta casa.

 **-.-.-Ichimatsu-.-.-**

Después de ver a la inesperada visita (un crío de unos ocho años aproximadamente y que se hacía llamar amigo de Todomatsu), Jyushimatsu y yo subimos a la segunda planta para descansar un rato antes de la cena. Estábamos acostados sobre el alfombrado suelo, con la vista fija en el techo y nuestros pensamientos completamente en las nubes.

Con la yema de mis dedos rocé levemente la foto guardada aun en mi sudadera. Aquel que habíamos visto aquella tarde no era nada parecido al "Osomatsu-niisan" del que nos habían contado los mayores por tantos años. Jyushimatsu también notó esto, lo sé.

Pero, queramos o no este es el Osomatsu de ahora y no podemos regresar a como era antes.

No debemos decirle a los demás, no les contaremos lo que ha sucedido. Ha cambiado y no creo que esta familia acepte ese cambio, no cuando se han querido auto engañarse de su supuesta muerte estos últimos años.

Si regresa, Kusomatsu ya no será más el mayor, Choromatsu-niisan entrará en pánico por el cambio, papá y mamá caerán mas en sus respectivas depresiones. Nosotros, los menores, simplemente seremos meros espectadores del desmoronamiento total de nuestra familia.

Nosotros, no podemos traerlo de vuelta.

 **-.-.-Jyushimatsu-.-.-**

Aun tenía los recuerdos de la tarde tan frescos que casi soltaba risitas con tan solo el hecho de pensarlos.

Si Osomatsu-niisan regresa, Karamatsu-niisan podrá cumplir sus sueños, Choromatsu-niisan dejará de tener pesadillas, mamá y papá volverán a sonreír cómo se supone que lo hacían en el pasado. Osomatsu-niisan regresará la felicidad a casa, nosotros los menores tendremos un hermano mayor que juegue con nosotros. A pesar de haber cambiado todo puede ser incluso mejor que antes.

Nosotros, debemos traerlo de vuelta.

 **-.-.-Ichimatsu-.-.-**

Una vez que logré poner mis pensamientos en orden y haber llegado a una conclusión me levanté de mi sitio y me dirigí al armario. Desde el fondo, comencé a sacar nuestra cajita a la que de niños llamábamos "tesoro". A pesar de no estar tan bien oculta, nuestros hermanos respetaban este espacio, por lo que ahí se habían mantenido guardadas las fotos de Osomatsu.

Jyushimatsu cruzó mirada con la mía. No podía leer su mente ni viceversa, pero estoy seguro que habíamos llegado más o menos a la misma conclusión. Saqué la foto y la metí en el cartón, antes de cerrarla ambos la miramos con detenimiento varios segundos más…

-Ya está la cena- Kusomatsu deslizó la puerta tranquilamente y asomó su rostro mientras nos sonreía. Dimos un saltito por el susto que nos dio ya que nunca escuchamos sus pasos subir por las escaleras. Intentando evitar sospechas metí rápidamente la cajita en el armario y Jyushimatsu lo cerró con fuerza. Kusomatsu nos vio un poco confundido pero después regresó nuevamente a esa dolorosa sonrisa

-Y-ya vamos- dijo un nervioso e inusual Jyushimatsu. El mayor salió y nos dejó nuevamente solos.

La decisión estaba tomada y, con un breve sentimiento de culpabilidad, nos dirigimos despacio a la planta de abajo.

Tal vez ese niño, el amigo de Todomatsu, tenía alguna historia interesante qué contarnos durante la cena, ya que no me apetecía oír alguna plática trivial de los mayores, no después de haber tomado esta decisión tan firmemente: Osomatsu-niisan no debía regresar a la vida Matsuno.

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Esta capítulo me ha costado mucho! Y no solo por el hecho de mi retraso, sino que estar cambiando los monólogos de cada gemelo me ha dejado seca, aun así espero que no les haya cansado y al menos haberlo disfrutado un poco, quería hacer notar que, a pesar de ser gemelos y creer que ambos piensan lo mismo, en realidad tienen conclusiones completamente diferentes y cosas así. Saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ¡todos los leo! Y es lo que me da ánimos para seguir publicando.

Ahora sí: ¡MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO! Venía publicando cada sábado y puff…creo que ya han pasad semanas desde la última vez que actualicé. La primera semana fue debido a que me puse a escribir fanfics dedicados al 14 de febrero (de Yuri on Ice y Servamp, por si les pica la curiosidad están en mi perfil) por lo que terminé con mi mente completamente seca; después de eso escribí la primera mitad de este capítulo, que a pesar de no ser demasiado largo, no pude terminar en un solo día por lo que lo fui aplazando debido a que me llegaron muchas tareas, trabajos, empecé mi curso de inglés y ahora estoy entrando en exámenes.

Por más que duela, sigo estudiando por lo que no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo a escribir como quisiera, es por ello que las actualizaciones serán bastante irregulares, puede que me tarde una semana o un mes, pero pase lo que pase quiero seguir con esto. Se podría decir que es mi primer long fic y en verdad le estoy tomando demasiado cariño a la historia.

¡Ufff! ¡Fuera dramas y bueno, espero poder leerlos muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Saludos especiales a **Lizz972, Megumi-Elric-x y Anonimo chan** , que son las tres personas que mas me comentan, si no fuera por sus bonitas palabras mi baja confianza ya me hubiera hecho abandonar esto. ¡Muchas gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! Hoy si que vengo a tiempo para actualizar, no puedo creerlo ni yo misma. Solo me queda aclarar en este espacio que nada me pertenece, que la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que este fanfic solo fue creado en resultado de inspiración y no tiene fines de lucro. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 **NOTA:** A veces hasta yo misma me ando confundiendo con las edades de los hermanos, se las recuerdo una vez más por si acaso (las edades entre paréntesis son las que tenían cuando Osomatsu fue secuestrado): Osomatsu 23 (10), Karamatsu 20 (7), Choromatsu 18 (5), Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu 13 (su madre estaba embarazada), Todomatsu 5 (ni existía el Totty :v ).

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Atsushi-.-.-**

Desperté por la mañana en una habitación para mí solo, como de costumbre. La mancha de aquella esquina tenía forma de conejo, y la que estaba justo encima de mi parecía una combinación extraña de una jirafa y un caballo.

No había nada más interesante en aquel departamento que estas manchas en el techo y paredes. Siempre era lo mismo, por lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por el momento, esta era mi casa, siempre viajábamos de ciudad en ciudad por lo que he vivido en muchísimas casas diferentes. Pero no importa en cuántas haya estado siempre había algo en común: todas tenían divertidas manchas en las paredes y techo, sus pisos llenos de polvo y pocos muebles que las decoraran.

Papá jamás se quedaba a dormir con nosotros, cuando nos quedábamos en algún lado pocas veces lo veía y los mayores estaban a cargo de cuidarme. Ellos dormían juntos en alguna habitación, siempre me dejaban una sola para mí. No entiendo porque hacen eso, supongo que es para darme mi propio espacio.

Mi puerta estaba cerrada, pero aun podía escuchar las voces de Reika y de Osomatsu-niisan tras la pared, aunque no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

No me agrada Reika. Siempre es grosera y amargada, no entiendo por qué Osomatsu-niisan es tan amable con ella. Es por eso que esperé un poco para levantarme de mi calientito futón y salir de la habitación.

-Buenos días, Osomatsu-niisan- ignorándola a ella, platiqué de varias cosas con mi hermano. No me importa que me vea con esos ojos entrecerrados fríamente, ya es cosa de todos los días que me mire de esa forma.

Mientras tomaba mi desayuno, Reika se marchó diciendo un débil "Ya me voy". Osomatsu-niisan fue el único que respondió. Poco tiempo después yo también decidí salir de ahí, claro después de escuchar los consejos del mayor y sugerencias para que tuviera cuidado.

Salté las escaleras de metal haciendo que estas hicieran sonidos graciosos. Sin pensarlo, me dirigí a aquel lugar que tanta curiosidad me daba, una pequeña y humilde "escuela" que estaba a bastantes calles de ahí, pero durante el camino me divertía corriendo y saltando, por lo que no se me hizo largo el trayecto.

Cuando llegué a donde quería, me sentí decepcionado al ver que no estaban los habituales niños, ni tampoco las señoritas que los saludaban como todas las mañanas. Las rejas estaban cerradas e impedían el paso a cualquiera que quisiera entrar.

 _"Vaya…"_ desilusionado, empecé a caminar únicamente con el ruido de una piedra que iba pateando cada que daba un paso. Me detuve muy cerca de ahí, en un parque donde no había niños jugando. Descansé en el asiento de uno de los columpios.

Ahora que lo pienso, Osomatsu-niisan se enojó cuando me encontró cerca de esa escuela. ¿Por qué se había enojado? Era claro que tenia curiosidad por ese lugar, ya que yo nunca he ido a una escuela. Papá dice que es porque viajamos mucho y que no es necesario ir a una para poder aprender. ¿Si no son necesarias, entonces porque casi todos los niños van a una?

-Hola- una aguda voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, un niño mucho menor que yo estaba parado justo enfrente de mí. Cuando alcé la vista pude notar sus grandes ojos y una graciosa sonrisa _"Se parece a la mancha de conejo que está en el techo…"_

-¿Que quieres?- ese niño era el que siempre me saludaba en las mañanas cuando iba a ver la escuela.

-¿Hoy también viniste? Hoy no hay clases- sin contestarme, el niño se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

-¿No se supone que vas todos los días a la escuela?- el chirrido del columpio de aquel niño comenzó a sonar a la par que se columpiaba.

-¿Todos los días? Claro que no- me dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras me contestaba, eso me hizo molestar, por lo que desvié el rostro como si nunca hubiera hecho la pregunta.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio. Yo viendo hacia un lado y él aun columpiándose como si pudiera hacerlo todo el día. No había nadie más cerca.

-Mis hermanos comenzaron a limpiar la casa y me aburrí, por eso salí a jugar un rato- cortó el silencio aquel niño. No supe que contestar, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien más pequeño que yo. Supongo que al notar que no sabía cómo continuar la repentina conversación, el niño detuvo su balanceo y me miró fijamente- Me llamo Todomatsu, puedes llamarme Totty si quieres ¿Cómo te llamas?

-A…Atsushi- me sentía nervioso cuando aquellos ojos grandes me miraban tan fijamente. Al escuchar mi nombre el niño rió como si fuera divertido haberlo descubierto.

-Atsushi-kun- me llamó tras varios minutos de otro silencio- ¿Por qué siempre vienes a ver mi escuela?- Sus grandes y curiosos ojos me veían con ingenuidad, tanta que comenzaba a incomodarme.

-Eso no te importa- El niño simplemente soltó un largo "mmmm" ante mi respuesta antes de comenzarse a columpiar nuevamente.

-Nunca he ido a una- dije en un casi susurro que alcanzó a oír, se detuvo dedicándome de nueva aquella mirada extraña-Nunca he ido a la escuela…- no me atrevía a mirarle al rostro por lo que fingí tener gran interés en mis manos mientras tronaba mis dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Nunca? –al ver como asentía, Todomatsu soltó un suspiro de asombro- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…- no estaba tan cómodo explicándole los detalles así que decidí dar solo una corta respuesta- Mi familia viaja mucho, por eso es molesto ir a la escuela.- Un nuevo silencio se formó entre nosotros, como si se estuviera volviendo costumbre callarnos después de un par de preguntas.

-¿Viajes? ¿¡Atsushi-kun, no me digas que tu familia eres rica?!- el niño saltó de su columpio y se paró frente mío con gran expectación en sus ojos, esperando mi respuesta.

-S-si, lo es…- contesté con una voz temblorosa. Ciertamente no mentía del todo, papá siempre estaba en lujosos hoteles y conocía a gente importante, tal vez no vivía en una gran mansión con Osomatsu-niisan o Reika, pero supongo que esos lujos vendrán con el tiempo, cuando papá decida que ya han sido demasiados viajes y que por fin podemos quedarnos en un solo sitio. Eso es lo que alguna vez me había explicado Osomatsu-niisan.

Los ya de por si grandes ojos del niño aumentaron su brillo y tamaño después de escuchar mi respuesta. Con estrellitas saliendo de sí, se acercaba peligrosamente a mí mientras soltaba expresiones de emoción, como si le costara creerme.

-Seamos amigos, Atsushi-kun- alejándose un poco y parándose derecho, Todomatsu me estiró la mano, esperando impaciente que yo se la estrechara.

 _"Amigo",_ era la primera vez que alguien me pedía algo así. No conocía a muchos niños de mi edad, y con estos viajes no tenía oportunidad de siquiera hacer un amigo, la simple palabra hizo que un extraño latido comenzara a resonar desde mi interior.

Temeroso, acerqué mi mano y finalmente la estreché con la del niño. Era un par de años menor que yo, pero para ser mi primer amigo ciertamente no parecía mal chico.

Esta fue una tarde bastante inusual, después de aquel acto de manos, Todomatsu y yo pasamos casi toda la tarde en aquellos columpios platicando acerca de mi supuesta riqueza. Hubo momentos del día en que otros niños llegaban y jugaban en la caja de arena o en el tobogán, las madres que los acompañaban nos observaban con curiosidad pero ninguna tenía el suficiente valor de acercarse para saber si estábamos perdidos o alguna situación similar.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pintaba de naranjas y amarillos las nubes y parte del cielo, pronto se haría de noche.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- me preguntó después de haber oído mis quejas acerca de tener que regresar a casa, no por Osomatsu-niisan, sino por la molesta de Reika y su peculiar (y extraña) personalidad.- Somos muchos hermanos pero seguro que no les importa que te quedes a dormir.

Lo pensé en silencio durante un tiempo. A pesar de que siempre era así, sería la primera vez que podría pasar la noche lejos de casa. Papá jamás me prohibió hacerlo (por lo que posiblemente estaba permitido) pero Osomatsu-niisan seguro se preocuparía.

-Anda- una similar escena a la de esa tarde se repitió una vez más. Ahí estaba Todomatsu, extendiéndome su mano con la palma hacia arriba, invitándome a su casa y yo temeroso por tomarla.

Yo ya no quería seguir siendo el niño mimado por su familia. Me armé de valor y tomé su mano, ambos comenzamos a caminar, no pasó mucho rato antes de salir hacia una gran avenida que atravesamos antes de girar en una calle y llegar finalmente a su casa.

Esta casa era tan diferente a los departamentos donde solíamos quedarnos nosotros tres. Desde el exterior podía ver la entrada limpia y, por dentro, varios muebles un poco viejos pero bien cuidados, sin motas de polvo ni tampoco manchas graciosas en las paredes.

-¡Ya llegue!- el grito de Todomatsu me asustó, no me esperaba que lo dijera tan fuerte. Después de eso se oyeron varios pasos detrás de las puertas corredizas.

 _"¿Osomatsu-niisan…?"_ pensé cuando un chico mucho mayor que nosotros salió a recibirnos. _"No, no es él"_ sorprendido por el gran parecido que tenía con mi hermano mayor, prácticamente podría decir que era su clon con un par de años menos.

-¿Un amigo?- su voz, siendo más gruesa que la de mi hermano me confirmó que no se trataba de él.

-Sí, él es Atsushi. ¿Se puede quedar a dormir, Karamatsu-niisan?- Todomatsu juntó sus manos a modo de ruego, intentando convencer con su adorable expresión a su hermano, quien visiblemente se vio afectado y le sonrió con ternura.

-Solamente si avisa primero a sus padres- enternecido por su hermano, el mayor se agachó para revolverle el cabello.- ¿De acuerdo?- me miró mientras sonreía, esperando obviamente que aceptara sus condiciones.

-Ok…-murmuré mientras desviaba la mirada. _"Rayos…"_ a pesar de oírse simple, en realidad eso era algo bastante difícil de cumplir, aclarando que no tengo manera de comunicarme con papá (por seguridad dice que no debemos comunicarnos si no es algo urgente), ni tampoco con Osomatsu-niisan (ya que él siempre ha dejado claro su odio hacia los teléfonos celulares), el único contacto con el que podría contar en este caso era…Reika.

-Eso lo hará luego- Todomatsu se alejó para detener los mimos de su hermano, después tomó mi mano para dirigirme a un cuartito de la izquierda. Solo bastó jalar una caja de juguetes para que comenzara a sacar diversos tipos de robots y hombres de acción. Me hablaba de cada uno como si se tratara de una legendaria reliquia, desde qué hacía cada botón y accesorio hasta la historia de cómo había logrado que sus padres y hermanos mayores se los compraran.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que varias voces se escucharan desde la entrada. Los recién llegados deslizaron la puerta y se quedaron observándome, desconcertados por tener a un niño desconocido dentro de su casa.

-Ah…buenas tardes- saludé, en un intento patético de sonar firme.

-Él es un amigo mío- Todomatsu se levantó y con pequeños golpecitos hizo que yo hiciera lo mismo. Todos me observaban fijamente.

-M-me llamo Atsushi…- desvié la mirada, intentando no toparme con ninguno de los tres pares de ojos que me veían. Hablar con Todomatsu, siendo más joven, era relativamente fácil, pero tener toda la atención sobre mí me estaba incomodando bastante.

-Se quedará a dormir esta noche- él sonrió mientras daba la noticia. Ninguno de sus hermanos parecía estar alegre por eso pero nadie expresó sus quejas en voz alta.

Aun faltaba un rato antes de que el mayor de sus hermanos terminara la cena, el segundo lo siguió a la cocina para ayudarlo, mientras que el par de gemelos optó por subir a la segunda planta para descansar tranquilamente, yo me quedé con Todomatsu en la sala de estar viendo un rato más sus juguetes.

-¿Tu nombre y el de tus hermanos son comunes?- pregunté fingiendo interés por el robot que estaba entre mis manos, movía simultáneamente sus brazos viendo las diferentes poses que podía adaptar.

-Creo que no, jamás he oído que alguien más se llame como nosotros- contestó desinteresadamente Todomatsu- Mamá tuvo muchos hijos, y aun así todos terminan de la misma forma- esto último sonaba a una especie de queja, refiriéndose al kanji en común que tenían los cinco nombres.

-El nombre de mi hermano mayor también tiene "matsu", de hecho hasta juraría que se parece a ti y a tus hermanos- dejé finalmente el robot con una graciosa pose de baile en el suelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?- curioso me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Osomatsu-niisan.-

 **-.-.-Todomatsu-.-.-**

Cuando escuché el nombre de su hermano mayor sentí un malestar en mi estomago. Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes.

Automáticamente mi cabeza giró hacia la esquina de la habitación, aquella en donde estaba el extraño altar con el incienso desprendiendo un particular olor y una foto en el centro. Mi silencio hizo que Atsushi también volteara para verlo, creo que no se había dado cuenta que eso había estado ahí desde el principio.

-¿Quién es?- se refería al niño de la fotografía.

-Mis hermanos dicen que es "Osomatsu-niisan"- dejamos de ver el altar para vernos entre nosotros.- ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Tal vez conozca algún día otro Todomatsu!- de un salto me puse de pie mientras celebraba. ¡La noticia me hacia feliz! En la escuela siempre decían que mi nombre era difícil de escribir y pronunciar, además de que no era normal que mis hermanos y yo nos llamáramos tan parecido. Si había más de un "Osomatsu-niisan" tendría que haber otro "Todomatsu".

-Él… ¿qué le paso?- Atsushi-kun no pareció compartir la felicidad del descubrimiento, volteó nuevamente hacia el altar.

-Murió- dije un tanto decepcionado por su poca alegría.- No sé muy bien cómo o cuándo, pero él murió- levanté mis hombros desinteresadamente, quitándole importancia al asunto, ¡lo de mi nombre era mucho mas importante y emocionante!

-Ya está lista la cena- Karamatsu-niisan recorrió la puerta- ¿Ya avisaste a tu casa, Atsushi-kun?

-No…- mi amigo bajó la mirada apenado, tal vez esa hermana odiosa de la que me habló no le daba permiso de permanecer fuera, será por eso que no querrá avisarle.

-Con un mensaje bastará, ¿no?- intenté darle una solución rápida- Karamatsu-niisan préstame tu teléfono- no fue necesario esperar a que me lo diera, yo mismo me acerqué y saqué de entre sus bolsas el aparato, desbloqueándolo y ofreciéndoselo a Atsushi-kun. Dudó en aceptarlo pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Gracias…-escuché un suspiro de Karamatsu-niisan pero no dijo nada más. Atsushi tecleó pocas letras antes de decirnos que ya había mandado el mensaje.

-Bueno, al menos ya avisaste, pero asegúrate de llamarlos después de…- el maullido de un gato y ruidos extraños impidió que Karamatsu-niisan terminara uno de sus cansados y dolorosos sermones. Deslizó la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, no había nada.

-Vamos- tomé de la mano a Atsushi-kun aprovechando que Karamatsu-niisan estaba distraído para salir de la sala.

 **-.-.-Osomatsu-.-.-**

-Qué extraño….me pareció ver algo- alcancé a escuchar el monólogo de Karamatsu a pesar de la distancia. Contuve mi respiración hasta que el ruido de la puerta se repitió, él se había ido.

Solté al felino que aun rasguñaba mis brazos para intentar escapar. Me dedicó un maullido furioso antes de perderse entre los botes de basura.

Aun me sentía confundido por los acontecimientos de aquella tarde, el haberme encontrado con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu me había alterado más de lo que en un principio había creído.

Después de haber jugado con el par hasta el atardecer, me dediqué a buscar al pequeño Atsushi y durante mi proceso de búsqueda mis pies inconscientemente me llevaron a la casa Matsuno. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué sentía que me estaba involucrando más de lo necesario? Yo solamente quería regresar con mi familia, con Tougo-san, Reika y Atsushi, deseaba con demasía que la estadía en esta ciudad por fin terminara.

Pero el bastardo destino gustaba de hacerme malas jugadas y unas cuantas travesuras. De alguna forma terminé afuera de esta casa a pesar de saber que Atsushi no se encontraría cerca, probablemente estaría ya en el departamento junto a Reika, estarían peleando por alguna estupidez justo en estos momentos. Así que por un descuido (el haber pateado una lata de refresco vacía y asustar a un gato agresivo) por poco Karamatsu me habría descubierto.

Enojado conmigo mismo, pateé una vez más la lata antes de salir caminando por la larga calle. ¿Cuándo le quedaría claro a mi maldito cerebro que este lugar no es donde pertenezco?

 **-.-.-Karamatsu-.-.-**

La cena había resultado bien. Con nosotros seis en una sola mesa resultó un poco más apretado que de costumbre pero de alguna manera eso me resultó bastante emocionante, lo mismo ocurrió cuando todos dormimos juntos en el futón.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, Atsushi-kun ya no estaba junto a nosotros, al parecer le había dicho a Todomatsu que se tenía que ir temprano, por lo que antes de que el sol saliera el _Little child_ había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno de todos y Todomatsu terminaba de alistarse para ir a la escuela, pensaba en aquel niño. La próxima vez que viniera le pediría más datos acerca de sus padres, no era bueno que un niño pequeño rondara solo por las calles de la peligrosa ciudad. No parecía ser mal chico pero seguramente su familia estaría preocupada por él.

Aunque…ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que es un amigo de Todomatsu? No es común que los niños de cinco años sean amigos de niños tres años mayor, tal vez el hermano mayor de un compañero de clase o algo así. Eso también se lo preguntaría la siguiente ocasión.

Todomatsu comía gustoso sus _hot cakes_ antes de tomar sus cosas y acompañarlo a la escuela. La rutina siempre era la misma: despertar, hacer el desayuno, acompañar a la escuela a Todomatsu, regresar y ver a los gemelos ya desayunando (vistiendo sus uniformes escolares), Choromatsu bajaría un par de minutos después listo para ir también a la escuela, subiría el desayuno a la habitación de mamá, los tres se irían juntos hasta la parada de autobús y yo me quedaba solo para lavar los platos y hacer un poco de limpieza. Ciertamente, de niño yo no me imaginaba que mi juventud pasaría de esta forma, no al menos antes de mis siete años.

Solté un suspiro cansado mientras terminaba de enrollar el futón listo para ser guardado en el armario. Cuando abrí la puerta de éste me detuve cuando vi una pequeña caja color gris volteada en una de las esquinas.

-Esto es…- agachándome, logré que la mitad de mi cuerpo entrara para ver las cosas que se supone debían ir dentro de la caja- Vaya…todo esto es de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu- recordaba aquella cajita que era una especie de "tesoro" para ese par, se supone que nadie que no fueran ellos podía abrir la caja.

-Pero no puedo dejarla ahí tirada…- un poco temeroso e indeciso, me puse _my sunglasses_ intentando ver lo menos posible las cosas de my _Little brothers_ , aunque inevitablemente alcancé a ver calcomanías de béisbol, bellotas, juguetes para gato, canicas, dulces y otras curiosidades que solo toman valor cuando son vistas por los ojos de un par de niños.

-Creo que son todas- me quité mis lentes cuando tapé finalmente la cajita. Intenté meter nuevamente el futón cuando, más allá, en el otro extremo, reconocí un trozo de papel doblado- ¿Y esto…?- me estiré un poco más para alcanzar dicho papel, seguramente se trataba de otra estampa de beisbol que había volado hasta la otra esquina…o eso es lo que yo había imaginado.

Una fotografía a blanco y negro de una persona que no era yo, no era Choromatsu, no eran los gemelos ni mucho menos era Todomatsu. Alguien mayor que nosotros pero con el mismo rostro. Alguien desconocido en el presente pero inolvidable en los recuerdos del pasado. La persona de aquella foto era sin dudar a dudas…

-Osomatsu…-

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Hasta aquí este capítulo 8. ¿Les ha gustado? Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews. Mil gracias a quienes me escriben y me dan ánimos para seguir mi fic, sin ustedes yo no encontraría las fuerzas de seguir escribiendo esto, los loveo uwu.

Algo antes de despedirme, espero que no se hayan hecho mala idea hacia Totty, me da trabajo hablar desde su perspectiva ya que es un crío de solo 5 años, es por esto mismo que él no puede unir los cabos ni tampoco dudar con respecto al hecho de que Atsushi tiene un hermano llamado "Osomatsu-niisan" para él, quien ha vivido en un entorno familiar algo depresivo, eso no es algo demasiado relevante.

Muchos me habían dicho que querían saber más de Karamatsu, ¡pronto vendrá su momento! Espero leerlos pronto (sea cuando sea la próxima actualización jajaja). ¡Cuídense, bye bye-perowna!


	9. Chapter 9

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Queridos lectores, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera me siento digna en saludar, pero no se preocupen que he regresado para, por fin, seguir con este fanfic. Diré lo de siempre, que la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio y que yo solamente escribo esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Si me permiten, les contaré mas en las notas finales pero antes de eso, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

 **NOTA:** A veces hasta yo misma me ando confundiendo con las edades de los hermanos, se las recuerdo una vez más por si acaso (las edades entre paréntesis son las que tenían cuando Osomatsu fue secuestrado): Osomatsu 23 (10), Karamatsu 20 (7), Choromatsu 18 (5), Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu 13 (su madre estaba embarazada), Todomatsu 5 (ni existía el Totty :v ).

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Karamatsu-.-.-**

Fingir. Actuar.

Representar una vida distinta a la tuya, expresar sentimientos ajenos mediante palabras y por medio de tu cuerpo. Vivir en una fantasía y creer que la magia y los milagros existen.

Por un breve momento, sentir una felicidad falsa, vivir en otro mundo y dejar de ser tú.

Todo hasta que el telón cae y los reflectores se apagan.

Pero, desde mi punto de vista, el telón aún sigue en lo alto, los reflectores provocan mi sombra, y yo, debo seguir interpretando aquel papel de "hermano mayor" durante más tiempo. Esta obra llamada "vida" comenzó hace poco más de trece años…y deseo que termine lo más pronto posible.

Aun puedo recordarlo, como a la corta edad de casi cinco años, mi amor por el teatro apenas comenzaba. Nuestros padres, habían decidido llevarnos a la obra que representaría un pequeño circo ambulante que había decidido realizar su parada en la ciudad donde vivíamos.

Con casi dos horas de duración, mis hermanos Osomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaron dormidos antes de la mitad de la obra, el mayor en uno de los asientos del teatro, el más pequeño en el regazo de mamá. Pero para mí, dos horas de espectáculo habían sido insuficientes y fugaces, quería seguir viendo, seguir escuchando los diálogos, la música y la mágica historia que contaban.

-Jejeje me quedé dormido- reía el hermano mayor, pasando su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz. - ¿Te gusto la obra, Karamatsu?

\- ¡Fue fantástica! - mis pequeños brazos abrazaban fuertemente el panfleto que nos habían regalado. El tan solo recordar el show provocaba que fuertes emociones estremecieran todo mi cuerpo.

-Me alegro- a pesar de no haberla visto, Osomatsu me dedicó una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que deslizaba su mano sobre mi cabeza para revolver mis cabellos levemente.

Nunca hubiera creído que la actuación era tan difícil. Fingir; fingir ser quien no eres resultaba sofocante, desgastante. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que mantener la falsa fachada de hermano mayor? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía seguir actuando como el líder de cinco hermanos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más fingiría ser el más fuerte?

\- ¿Karamatsu-niisan? - me nombró con su voz aguda mi pequeño hermano- ¿Me estabas escuchando?

-Eh…si claro, claro que te escuchaba _my little brother_ \- intentando recuperar mi compostura, me acomodé con un movimiento sensual mis lentes de sol. Totty me contestó con una sencilla y silenciosa mirada de repulsión.

-Haz estado comportándote extraño…más de lo normal- nervioso, me percaté que estábamos a un par de metros de su escuela, por lo que, intentando no ser tan evidente, me despedí del pequeño para después regresar a casa.

Si, hasta yo mismo estaba consciente de que no me estaba comportando normal últimamente.

Hace aproximadamente una semana, el pequeño Totty había llevado a su amigo Atsushi a quedarse una noche en casa. El niño había resultado bastante amable y agradable, de hecho, hasta algo en mí se había sentido cómodo cuando fuimos seis personas las que compartimos el futón, a pesar de estar más apretados de lo acostumbrado. Pero no había sido la visita del niño lo que provocó que todo se tornara extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, al fondo del armario, había encontrado una fotografía. Un retrato de matices grises, blancos y negros de un chico, de quien alguna vez había sido nuestro hermano mayor.

En aquel momento, invadido por la confusión y el pánico, guardé la foto en donde supuse que había estado guardada…en la caja del "tesoro" de los gemelos. Nadie dijo ninguna palabra al respecto.

¿Qué podría decirles? ¿De dónde habían sacado aquella fotografía? Además, aquella fotografía resultaba curiosa, empezando por el hecho de mostrar a un Osomatsu no de 10 años sino de al menos unos 20. ¿Qué estaban planeando ese par de gemelos?

Maldición…a pesar de tener tantas preguntas, no logro encontrar el valor para decírselas a mis hermanos menores.

Así como nunca he tenido el coraje de preguntarle acerca de sus problemas a Choromatsu, mucho menos podría cuestionar a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

En algún momento de mi extenso mar de pensamientos, mis pies se encargaron de llevarme de regreso a casa. Había caminado más lento de lo normal, probablemente los gemelos ya habrían partido a la escuela.

\- ¿Hoy tampoco tienes clase? - le pregunté a Choromatsu cuando lo vi sentando en la alfombra de nuestra habitación. Me estaba dando la espalda y frente suyo tenía una laptop prendida sobre sus piernas. Al no recibir respuesta, volví a mirarlo con mayor detalle, tenía un par de audífonos en ambas orejas, creo que no se percató de mi presencia.

Curioso, me acerqué con sigilo hacia él y, en un movimiento rápido, le quité uno de los audiófonos para poder escuchar yo también.

\- ¡Karamatsu! - gritó alarmado, efectivamente no me había escuchado.

\- ¿Una canción? - al momento en que me puse el audífono, una voz femenina invadió mis tímpanos, creo que aquella voz la había escuchado en varias de las canciones que Choromatsu solía escuchar, pero hasta yo mismo sabía que esta era algo distinta al resto.

- **"No importa que tipo de mañana o noche me estén esperando, el silencio se arrastrará hasta aquí, y todo será simplemente vacío"** \- la voz de la chica resonaba con fuerza, provocando que cada palabra, cada silaba se impregnara fuertemente en mi ser.

¿Cómo podía explicarlo? De alguna manera, la canción me hacía sentir triste. Extremadamente triste.

\- ¡Karamatsu! - repitió mi nombre Choromatsu mientras le ponía pausa a la canción desde la computadora- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

- _Sorry, sorry_ \- me disculpé regresándole el audífono- Esa canción…

-Es la nueva de Nya-chan- me percaté del cambio de humor de Choromatsu ante el tema de conversación. Últimamente, había notado cambios en todos mis hermanos. Empezando por Choromatsu, quien solía perderse en largos silencios, manteniendo su mirada firme ante la nada, sin prestar realmente atención a su alrededor, algunas veces con su reproductor y sus audífonos siendo sus únicos acompañantes. Probablemente escuchando esta canción.

\- ¿Necesitabas algo? - me preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ah…no, nada. ¿No irás a la escuela? - le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Hoy no tengo clases, solo iré a la academia por la tarde- Choromatsu se puso nuevamente el audífono y dejó de prestarme su atención. Ante el silencio, alcancé a percibir el susurro de la canción desde donde estaba mi hermano.

Solté un suspiro al salir de la habitación, como dije, mis hermanos habían estado comportándose diferente durante los últimos días, incluyéndome.

A pesar de estar evitando a los gemelos (por los nervios y el tema de la fotografía), no era realmente complicado no verse. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos estaba dentro de un club, ni tampoco parecían tener demasiados amigos, eran la clase de chicos que regresaban inmediatamente después de clases, pero eso parecía haber cambiado durante la última semana. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu regresaban un par de horas después de lo normal a casa, el menor con tierra y lodo por todo su uniforme, el mayor excusándose de que habían pasado al parque a jugar un rato.

¿Realmente pasaban tanto tiempo jugando beisbol solo ellos dos?

Y por último estaba el pequeño Totty, quien, a pesar de ser todavía un niño, aún así tenía sus propios problemas. Empezando por su extraña preocupación hacia su nuevo amigo, Atsushi, a quien no lo había visto desde que se había quedado a dormir en nuestra casa. Totty decía que era probable que el niño fuese reprendido y castigado por su hermana mayor que, a pesar de no conocerla, basado en los relatos de Atsushi de aquella noche, era la peor persona existente en todo el universo.

Y todo se reducía nuevamente en fingir. Fingir que no pasaba nada, que todos se comportaban como debían y que, si tenían algún problema o necesitaban algún consejo, acudirían a mí.

Porque yo soy el hermano mayor.

Con Choromatsu fuera, disfruté la cena con el resto de los menores. Nuestra madre, sufriendo otro ataque de depresión, no salió nuevamente de su habitación. Otro día normal.

Esperé a Choromatsu durante la noche, asegurándome que llegara a salvo, apagué el incienso que cada día, sin falta, encendía en la mañana. Poco tiempo después, estábamos los cinco recostados en el extenso futón. Y fue entonces que comencé otra vez a soñar.

 _\- ¿Eh? - me quedé completamente estático. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir Osomatsu-niisan?_

 _-Por eso te digo, Karamatsu- él también se detuvo pocos pasos más adelante de mí. Cuando giró para verme, mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas, pasando su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz. Un hábito que se le había formado en algún momento de nuestra infancia- Si yo tuviera que irme, tú tendrás que convertirte en el hermano mayor._

 _\- ¿P-pero que estás diciendo, Osomatsu-niisan? - mis manos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente. ¿Que estaba diciendo? Estamos a pocas semanas de que nuestros hermanitos nazcan. Si tú no estuvieras aquí…_

 _-Solo es un "solo sí". Tampoco te lo tomes a pecho- con un par de pasos llego a mi lado, y con entusiasmo pasó su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros- Todos viviremos juntos en nuestra casa._

 _-Si…-contesté no muy seguro. Una extraña sensación se posó en la boca de mi estómago, algo parecido a un mal presentimiento._

 _-Te gusta el teatro ¿no? - después de cinco minutos de estar andando, con mi hermano prácticamente colgándose de mí, volvió a hablar- ¿Sabes actuar? Decir alguna mentira o fingir estar dormido cuando en verdad no lo estés._

 _-Hmmm…- miré pensativo al cielo. - Supongo que puedo, aun nada extraordinario._

 _-Ya- contestó cortante, el también alzó su mirada- Karamatsu, si alguna mañana o noche llegas a escuchar algún escándalo o problema… ¿fingirías estar dormido? - extrañado, intenté ver directamente el rostro de mi hermano, pero su flequillo tapaba sus ojos que aún seguían fijos en el lienzo azulado._

 _\- ¿Por que…? - ¿Qué tipo de petición era aquella? Un nudo en mi garganta se formó cuando, por fin, Osomatsu me devolvió la mirada._

 _Confundido e incapaz de poder responder alguna otra cosa, asentí con mi cabeza en silencio._

 _Sentí su cálida mano sobre mi cabeza desordenando mi cabello._

 _Noches después, escuché claramente cómo mi hermano se levantaba a una hora muy temprana de la mañana. Escuché como le murmuraba deseos a Choromatsu. Escuché el deslizar de la puerta y cómo el tercero se deslizaba del futón para estar cerca. Escuché los murmullos a lo lejos y los pasos de mis padres. Los gritos, los llantos, la puerta principal, los llantos de Choromatsu…todo eso logré escucharlo con nitidez._

 _Y yo, solamente me quedé en el futón. Fingiendo estar dormido._

 _Yo, Matsuno Karamatsu, me convertí en el hermano mayor aquel día._

Los recuerdos solían también atormentarme en la noche, aunque por lo regular a diferencia de Choromatsu, soñaba con los buenos momentos, con los deseos y las ilusiones infantiles, con las travesuras y los juegos que teníamos en nuestra niñez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recordé el último día en que había visto a "Osomatsu-niisan".

Desperté con el corazón palpitando fuerte y dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho. El sudor cubría por completo mi rostro y sentía cierta sofocación en mi garganta. Intentando calmarme, y asegurándome que el resto se encontraba profundamente dormido, tomé un abrigo color azul y salí de la habitación. Tal vez el aire fresco nocturno podría ayudar a calmarme.

Viendo el cielo cubierto de estrellas, me dejé llevar por una lenta caminata, sin prestar demasiada atención hacia donde me dirigía. Cuando mis pensamientos por fin se encontraban más ordenados, me percaté que, de alguna forma, había llegado a un conbini cercano.

-Ya que estoy aquí…- Sintiendo una fría brisa, entré al local, donde compré una botella de agua, afortunadamente había un poco de cambio en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

-Gracias por su compra- alcancé a escuchar al joven que me atendió antes de salir de la tienda. Dispuesto a regresar, antes de poder caminar un metro lejos de las puertas automáticas, una figura felina llamó mi atención.

Negro, de orejas puntiagudas y ojos entreabiertos. De inmediato reconocí al gato, era uno de los amigos de Ichimatsu que solía ver cerca de la casa. El felino solía comportarse manso cerca de su hermano, pero su actitud cambiaba cuando estaba con alguna otra persona, comportándose agresivo y arisco. De hecho, una vez había alcanzado a arañarme la mano en una ocasión, cuando tuve el atrevimiento de intentar acariciarlo.

Cuando el animal me vio, soltó un gruñido agudo, mostrándose renuente, dio un par de saltos antes de ocultarse en uno de los callejones cerca de la tienda. Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, lo seguí sigiloso y, cuando me encontraba relativamente cerca, logré alcanzar a escuchar… ¿un ronroneo?

-Si que eres un gatito simpático- una voz de otro joven salía del mismo callejón. Desafortunadamente, solo podía ver entre la penumbra a una figura humana detrás de una máquina expendedora descompuesta, en cuclillas, acariciando el pelaje del animal.

Asombrado por ver la facilidad con la que se había acercado, pisé descuidadamente una rama seca, alertando al pequeño animal y al chico que lo acariciaba.

\- ¿Quien está ahí? - en un tono completamente diferente, el chico inmediatamente se levantó, importándole poco que el gato emprendiera su huida por su cuenta.

\- ¡Ah! Y-yo lo siento, no quise asustarte- levanté mis manos, nervioso, queriendo calmar al chico- Estaba siguiendo al gato, solamente- intenté calmar el ambiente con una risita algo nerviosa.

La poca luz me impedía poder ver con claridad al chico. Solo alcanzaba a ver su chamarra roja y un par de jeans desgastados, además de que su rostro tampoco era demasiado visible debido a que su capucha le cubría la cabeza.

Ambos nos mantuvimos en un silencio incomodo, sin saber exactamente qué decir, fue él quien abrió la boca primero.

-Es peligroso que un chico como tú esté a estas horas fuera de su casa- se recargó en la pared, ocultándose nuevamente detrás de la máquina.

-Bueno, eso mismo podría decir yo también- intentando forzar un poco más mi vista, me percaté de que el chico sacó un par de gafas delgadas del bolsillo de su chamarra, poniéndoselas cuidadosamente.

-No necesariamente…no todos tenemos una casa a la cual volver- el chico sacó de su otro bolsillo un cigarrillo, que prendió rápidamente y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- ¿No tienes casa? ¿Huiste o algo parecido? - ignorando el hecho de que se trataba de un desconocido, yo también me apoyé en la pared. La maquina descompuesta era lo único que nos separaba.

-No hui…supongo que solo cambié de casa. Pero ahora mismo estoy un poco molesto con mi familia así que no he dormido ahí las últimas noches- soltó con un suspiro una nubecita de humo. Ambos nos quedamos inmersos nuevamente en un ligero silencio. Mis manos habían dejado de temblar. - ¿Tú también huiste?

-No- solté una breve risita- Solamente necesitaba un poco de aire freso- haciendo un leve sonido, saqué de la bolsa de plástico la botella que anteriormente había comprado- Tuve un pequeño sueño.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

-Supongo…- bajé la mirada, recordando mis memorias de hace trece años- Mas bien…podría decirse que fue un recuerdo triste. La razón por la que estoy tan cansado de actuar. - corregí.

Si. Estaba cansado, asqueado y exhausto de seguir con la farsa del hermano mayor. Pero, aun así, dándome cuenta que aquello era irrevocable y que jamás volvería aquel que me daría la oportunidad de regresar a ser el segundo hermano.

Abrí la botella que tenía entre mis manos. Un nuevo silencio nos rodeó, provocando una inquietud en mi corazón. Me di cuenta de lo que dije segundos después, esto era algo bastante tonto, en medio de la noche estaba junto a un chico que no conocía, contándole aquello que ni siquiera podía decir en mi propia casa. Me sentí un poco avergonzado por soltar tan confianzudamente mis problemas con alguien que no tenía nada que ver, aunque…él también me dijo un poco de su sentir…digo, al menos sabía que ese chico no quería regresar a casa esa noche.

-Esto es tonto…-alcancé a escuchar su voz susurrante. A pesar de no poder verlo desde donde estaba, supe que apagó su cigarro con su suela- Adiós. -

\- ¡Esto…! - dije sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué sentía aquella necesidad de querer seguir hablando? No podía ver ni siquiera su rostro y, aun así, él era la primera persona que escuchó algo que jamás creí contar- El gato de antes…es raro que se acerque a las personas, solo lo había visto así de tierno cuando esta junto a mi hermano Ichimatsu- _idiot!_ ¿¡Que tipo de tema de conversación era ese?! ¿¡Además, con qué motivos quiero retener a este chico?!

Pero a pesar de que probablemente lo haya incomodado, alcancé a escuchar una suave risita proveniente de él.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - contestó brevemente- Nos vemos después- sin poder decir algo más, escuché claramente el retumbar de la reja del fondo. Salió de donde nos encontrábamos saltando la reja que impedía el paso a otra avenida de más atrás. Y para cuando salí de mi escondite ya no había rastro que evidenciara que alguien más había estado ahí.

Con una pequeña alegría, yo también emprendí el regreso a casa.

El chico había cambiado su despedida de un "adiós" a un "nos vemos después".

 ** _¿Continuará?..._**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. Muchas gracias por la enorme espera, ya que he tardado 84 años en actualizar, en verdad no merezco ni el perdón de Dios (¿?) Xd.

Pero ya en serio, una profunda disculpa por el hiatus, la verdad es que la escuela me terminó venciendo en el semestre y cuando por fin salí de vacaciones la inspiración (para este fic) se me bloqueó y… ¡puff! Tardé aún más de lo que quisiera admitir. En fin, dejemos de lado mi aburrida vida y pasemos a las fechas de actualizaciones.

La última semana me mantuve escribiendo todo para este fic, a tal punto que ya lo tengo acabado en mi computadora, pero aún me falta corregir muchos detalles de todos estos nuevos capítulos. Es por eso que comenzaré nuevamente con las actualizaciones semanales SIN FALTA. Espero que puedan y disfruten acompañarme. ¡Muchas gracias y espero leerlos la siguiente semana! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	10. Chapter 10

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡HUSTLE! ¡MUSCLE! ¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy toca actualización así que no perdamos más tiempo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsukaa Fujio y esta historia fue creada solamente por ocio, inspiración y sin fines de lucro. Espero que la disfruten. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Osomatsu-.-.-**

Contemplando la luna y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, mis pies me guían hacia el departamento en el que nos hemos estado alojando, justo en los límites de aquella ciudad.

Aun no entiendo las razones por las que, inconscientemente he ido a aquella casa, a aquel lugar al que yo no pertenezco. Necesito dejar esta ciudad lo más pronto posible, necesito alejarme antes de que el pasado que creía ya olvidado vuelva a atormentarme en mi presente.

Recordando hechos de hace muchos años, aquellos de niñez, junto con los de adolescencia, hasta los de esa misma tarde sobre jugar con la pelota con Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu, llegué a aquel departamento. Las escaleras soltaban rechinidos con cada paso y finalmente, suspiré cuando giré la perilla.

-Oh, eres tú- fue la cálida bienvenida de mi hermanita cuando me vio entrar.

-Ya llegué- le contesté, mucho menos animado de lo acostumbrado. La molestia que me había invadido esa misma tarde regresó a mí a ver su rostro. Estaba seguro de que podría perdonarla, pero llevaría tiempo poder olvidar aquella estúpida canción que cantó en su concierto de esa misma tarde, y que había tenido el descaro de invitarme para escucharla personalmente.

-No pongas esa cara, "hermanito"- sus labios se curvearon de tal forma que me recordaba a un astuto gato. - ¿No disfrutaste de mi concierto? - con un tono sarcástico, Reika se giró y regresaba a la habitación de donde había salido, esperando a que yo la siguiera.

Suspiré un par de veces, intentando contener y controlar mi enojo. Cuando volví a alzar la mirada, dispuesto a enfrentarla, me percaté de que la habitación continua tenía la puerta abierta. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

\- ¿Y Atsushi? - no pude ocultar cierta preocupación en mi voz.

-Ah…al parecer no ha regresado- contestó desinteresada Reika.

\- ¿No ha regresado? - olvidando por completo mis emociones de hace un momento, todo mi cuerpo fue inundado por la preocupación. Era cerca de las once de la noche, aun no era muy tarde, pero para Atsushi un niño de aun ocho años de edad, no era normal estar a estas horas en la calle, y aún menos en una ciudad en la que no hemos pasado tanto tiempo. - ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué he de saberlo? No es mi responsabilidad, ya es grande, puede cuidarse él solo- noté completa indiferencia en el tono de Reika y eso, solamente me hizo perder aún más la poca paciencia que guardaba- Puede dormir fuera, puede regresar, ¡hasta puede morirse si quiere! ¡A mí no…! - ella no logró terminar su oración ya que la interrumpí abruptamente.

Con gran parte de mi fuerza, la había tomado del cuello y estampado en la pared más cercana. Sentí su delgado cuerpo retorcerse cuando sintió como mis dedos ejercían presión en un vago intento de asfixiarla. Sin importarme de hacerle daño o no, levanté su cuerpo un par de centímetros para que sus pies se separaran del suelo levemente.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso- le murmuré cerca de su oído. - Si algo le llega a pasar, si mi familia vuelva a cambiar, esta vez no podré perdonártelo, Reika- la pelirrosa soltaba quejidos intentando deshacerse de mi agarre. Segundos después finalmente la solté dejándola caer de rodillas al suelo y tosiendo fuertemente.

-Mi familia no va a cambiar, Reika- le dediqué una mirada furiosa, viendo como intentaba recuperar el aire- Desafortunadamente para ti, tú también eres parte, así que ni se te ocurra volver a intentar hacer algo para cambiarlo. - Ella levantó su mirada desafiante, aun sobándose su cuello intentando retarme silenciosamente. Ignorándola por completo, salí nuevamente de ese lugar.

Tougo-san, Atsushi, hasta la misma Reika. Ellos eran mi familia. Ellos eran el lugar al que pertenezco. Si alguno falta, si hay algún cambio, si alguien se atreve a marcharse o a dejarnos…yo ya no tendría un lugar al cual volver.

Y eso, no lo volveré a permitir. No otra vez.

¿Dónde podría estar Atsushi? No era común que él estuviera lejos de nosotros durante la noche. Ciertamente era un niño que podía cuidarse por sí solo a pesar de su corta edad, independiente y que tenía la libertad de merodear por ahí durante las tardes. Pero…jamás se había atrevido a estar fuera después de que se ocultara el sol.

 _"Mas te vale estar bien"_ pensé para mis adentros. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me dirigí a la zona hotelera de la ciudad, si, esos hoteles de lujo en los que Tougo-san se daba el permiso de hospedarse.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

La aguja del reloj había avanzado dos vueltas completas. Sintiendo dolor en mi mejilla derecha, caminaba con impaciencia entre los oscuros callejones de la ciudad. Sin rumbo y buscando completamente al azar.

Tougo-san lo sabe, sabe que Atsushi es un niño que puede cuidarse por sí solo. Es por eso que me golpeó cuando fui a verlo para pedirle ayuda para buscarlo. Porque, a pesar de no demostrarlo, él nos parecía y así como yo, desea que todos estemos juntos. Si no era así ¿Entonces por qué nos habría juntado?

Reika fue la primera en llegar y, después de poco más de un año llegué yo. Crecimos prácticamente como hermanos, a pesar de que era Reika la que me enseñaba al principio, rápidamente me convertí en su hermano mayor.

Durante los siguientes años, solamente éramos nosotros tres, hasta que una noche, Tougo-san llegó con un pequeño bebé en brazos, dándonos la responsabilidad de cuidarlo. Yo tendría unos 15 años, Reika 12.

-Probablemente haya sido de un desliz con una prostituta- me decía Reika mientras intentábamos acallar los sollozos del pequeño Atsushi, el pequeño debía tener tan solo unos pocos meses de edad. Pero ambos estábamos seguros de que, de una u otra manera, él era hijo sanguíneo de Tougo-san…su verdadero hijo.

Al principio, la simple idea de tener Atsushi solamente me creaba molestias, enojos y desesperos. Yo también era parte de esa familia, ¿verdad? No por el simple hecho de que Tougo-san tuviera un hijo legítimo nosotros (Reika y yo) terminaríamos siendo desplazados… ¿o sí?

Pero, al parecer, el único que pensaba sobre ello…era yo.

-Podrías ayudarme a intentar calmarlo- me quejé una vez, cansado de estar oyendo los interminables lloriqueos de Atsushi. No parecía tener hambre ni sueño y su pañal estaba completamente limpio. ¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar?

\- ¡¿AH?! ¿Y por qué yo debería hacerlo? - me contestaba groseramente Reika, sin dejar de cepillarse su largo y sedoso cabello que aun en esos tiempos era de color castaño claro- Tougo te lo dejo encargado a ti no a mí. Además…yo nunca sabré como cuidar a ningún mocoso- dijo en tono más bajo lo segundo. Reika había estado actuando de forma fría y cortante desde que, pocos días antes, había salido en un corto viaje con Tougo.

Años después comprendería lo que había ocurrido durante esa ausencia, durante una noche de alcohol y confesiones. Me enteraría del destino que Tougo-san le había impuesto a Reika haciéndole aquella cirugía clandestina.

Entendería porque la chica le tenía cierto odio a Tougo-san y distanciamiento a Atsushi.

Es así como Atsushi fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo. Apegándose a mí y siendo su ejemplo a seguir como su hermano mayor; distanciándose de Reika por su actitud cortante; y sin comprender las razones por la que su padre jamás estaba junto a él.

Pero, a pesar de todo, estando junto a su familia.

No estoy segura de cuantas horas pasé rondando en las calles oscuras de la ciudad sin tener rumbo fijo. El sol ya había salido cuando yo me encaminé de regreso a casa.

Cuando terminé de subir los rechinantes escalones y giré la perilla me encontré con el niño pequeño al que había estado buscando toda la noche. Atsushi me sonrió alegre pero pronto su expresión cambió a temor cuando se percató de que yo no me encontraba con el humor de siempre.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan? - me preguntó con voz baja. Vi sus ojos temblar debido a la confusión- ¿Estás bien? - ¿Me preguntó por el golpe en mi rostro? ¿Por mi aspecto desvelado? ¿O por la expresión fría que le estaba dedicando?

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? - pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

-Esto…- bajó su mirada hacia sus manos temblorosas- Dormí con un amigo…en su casa- su volumen de voz bajaba más con cada palabra dicha-Le avisé a Reika ayer en la noche…

Sentí alivio al mismo tiempo que la molestia regresaba a mí. El pequeño Atsushi no parecía estar consiente de todo lo que tuve que pasar. El pequeño vio como mi semblante se oscurecía cada vez más. Me arrodillé junto a él y, antes de que pudiera apartarse algunos pasos, le tomé fuertemente de la cabeza, como una imitación barata y agresiva al típico gesto que siempre le mostraba.

-No vuelvas a salir Atsushi, es peligroso- mi voz salió ronca y seca, hasta el simple hecho de hablar me había provocado una sensación incomoda en la garganta, pero eso no me importó.

Le solté el cabello con lo que pretendían ser caricias para después levantarme. Me giré y cerré la puerta tras mis espaldas. De una maceta cercana saqué una llave un poco oxidada, qué suerte que el departamento en el que ahora nos estábamos alojando aun tuviera una llave de seguridad. La introduje y me aseguré de que no pudiera abrirse con simple fuerza bruta.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan? - alcancé a escuchar su murmuró tras la puerta- ¿Que estas…?

-Te lo dije Atsushi, es peligroso- acaricié con mis yemas la madera de la puerta, disculpándome internamente por lo que le estaba haciendo a mi hermanito- Lo comprenderás cuando crezcas- al tiempo que me iba alejando alcancé a escuchar como el niño tocaba con sus puños la madera, intentaba girar la perilla para abrirla, pero sin tener resultados. El rechinar de los escalones opacaba los gritos y lamentos del niño mientras me llamaba detrás de la puerta.

Sin sentir consecuencias de la larga caminata nocturna ni tampoco la falta de alimento, me dirigí a paso firme hacia el lugar donde usualmente Reika iba a ensayar, un pequeño estudio cercano a donde había sido su último concierto.

Cuando identifiqué la puerta de entrada, tenía un cartel de letras grandes que indicaba "Solo personal autorizado" no dudé en utilizar viejos trucos con un par de alambres para forzar la entrada. El estudio estaba casi desierto, exceptuando por un par de personas de las que me escondí entre los pasillos, fue relativamente fácil encontrar el camerino de la idol pelirrosa.

Entré a la habitación. Estaba vacía.

Los minutos que estuve en soledad me replanteé todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegamos a esta ciudad. Probablemente todo se haya desencadenado desde el estúpido momento en que decidí hablarle a Choromatsu fuera del conbini. Empeoró cuando seguí a Karamatsu y a Todomatsu, y finalmente se derrumbó cuando hice contacto con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Reika tuvo la estúpida idea de cantar esa tonta canción en su concierto y de hacerme escucharla, Atsushi había tenido la boba idea de pasar la noche lejos de nosotros. Tougo-san parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

¿Por que? ¿Por que veo mi mundo derrumbarse a pedazos?

\- ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí? - una voz femenina que yo conocía perfectamente me sacó del fondo de mis pensamientos. Cuando alcé la vista vi perfectamente como ella cerraba suavemente la puerta, sin olvidar poner el pestillo. - ¿Vienes a hacerme un drama por lo de Atsushi? ¿Reclamarme por no haberte dicho que el mocoso me había enviado un SMS avisándome de que no llegaría? - la chica me sonreía de forma altiva, esperando algún movimiento por mi parte.

Me acerqué silenciosamente y, aun con cautela, ella daba un paso atrás cuando yo avanzaba uno. Finalmente, ella tocó con su espalda la pared y en un par de pasos más, yo ya me encontraba justo frente a ella, recargando un brazo en la pared la acorralé por completo. De no haber sido por nuestras miradas retadoras, cualquiera pudo habría malinterpretado nuestra posición como un cómico e irreal encuentro de enamorados. Vaya ironía.

-Puedes cantar lo que quieras, revolcarte en la cama de quien sea, si quieres hasta tomar o drogarte con cualquier porquería que puedas meterte en el sistema- hice una breve pausa antes de continuar- Pero si te atreves a intentar traer mi pasado o a poner a Atsushi en riesgo, deberé darte una lección como tu hermano mayor.

Ella parecía querer decir algo, pero no encontró el valor para articular cualquier palabra.

-Vuelve a provocarme y esto irá más allá de una simple amenaza Reika. - le regalé una mirada fría que pocas veces había visto. Intentando verse fuerte me veía fijamente, pero notaba como una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla. - No me subestimes Reika. No quiero hacerle daño a mi hermanita- me incliné para darle un breve beso sobre su cabello. Sin decir nada más, me separé de ella y salí de la habitación.

Una hora después, me encontré en el mismo parque del día anterior, justo en la pequeña colina que bajaba y se encontraba cerca de un riachuelo, recostado en el verde césped degustando un pequeño pedazo de pan. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, el sol se encargaba de calentar ligeramente mi piel y, sin darme cuenta del momento exacto, caí dormido ante la falta de sueño.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

\- ¡DESPIERTA! - un grito me sacó de mis sueños. Abrí los ojos, presuroso, olvidando por un momento el lugar en donde me encontraba y la hora del día que era- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Pero, que…? - lo primero que pude ver fue a una versión muy joven de mí misma persona, el mismo rostro, pero con una enorme sonrisa tatuada en su cara, hasta su propia lengua parecía estar feliz de ser mostrada.

\- ¡Venimos a jugar hoy también! - sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad cada segundo, el cielo detrás suyo era de matices anaranjados.

\- ¿Jyushimatsu? - pregunté más para mí que hacia él, pero a pesar de esto, él sonrió con mayor alegría al escuchar su nombre.

Me levanté rápidamente al encontrar coherencia en lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había llamado por su nombre inconscientemente! Volteé a verlo, pero… ¿no estaba extrañado de que supiera como se llamaba? Para empezar, había olvidado por completo que se supone que hoy jugaría también con los gemelos Matsuno.

-Por fin despertaste- habló el gemelo mayor, quien se estaba sentando a casi un metro de mi- Creímos que estarías muerto o algo- sonrió con malicia.

\- ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos! - Jyushimatsu sacó su inseparable bate y me entregó una pelota de beisbol en mis manos. Soltando una risita tras un suspiro me levanté del lugar y caminé para alcanzar al energético Jyushimatsu. Tal vez jugar un poco para distraer mis pensamientos no era tan mala idea

-Hoy vienen con sus uniformes escolares- mencioné cuando le lancé una vez más la pelota al niño- ¿Escuela media?

\- ¡Si! Entramos apenas este año- dijo Jyushimatsu mostrando su chaqueta negra olvidando que debía pegarle a la pelota que pasó volando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- ¿Vinieron después de las actividades del club? - tuve que tragarme la risa cuando vi a Jyushimatsu entrando en razón y yendo por la pelota.

-No estamos en ningún club- platicaba Ichimatsu a la distancia, al igual que el día anterior tenía un felino recostado en su regazo-A Jyushimatsu lo sacaron del club de beisbol a los pocos días de haber entrado.

-Dijeron que no podían seguir mi ritmo- comentaba como si hubiera sido algun logro. Probablemente los chicos de aquel club lo sacaran justo por eso, pero no haberlo dicho de una forma positiva. - ¿Tú estabas en algún club?

-Bueno…-acomodaba mis lentes mientras capturaba la pelota lanzada. - No son cosas que quiera recordar- desvié el tema, no queriendo contestar directamente a la pregunta. No me apetecía decirles que no había asistido a ninguna escuela, que me había atrapado en los conocimientos del cuarto grado debido a mi secuestro. Que todo lo que he aprendido fue gracias a Tougo-san y no a ninguna escuela.

Lancé nuevamente la pelota a Jyushimatsu, esperando que el par no preguntara nada más.

Los gemelos partieron a su casa casi una hora después, antes de que oscureciera, claro recordarme que si no asistía el día siguiente la foto del celular de Ichimatsu sería expuesta a sus hermanos mayores y a la policía. No me quedó más que aceptar.

No quería admitirlo, pero poder pasar un rato con ese particular par había logrado mejorar mi ánimo.

El verlos cada tarde después de clases se convirtió en una pequeña rutina. El no querer regresar a casa también era parte de la misma. Esa noche regresé y encontré al pequeño Atsushi hecho un ovillo, durmiendo en soledad y con sus pestañas aun mojadas por las lágrimas en un rincón de la casa. Reika no regresó aquella noche y yo también comenzaría a dejar de dormir en ese sitio.

Me dolía ver el rostro triste de Atsushi por lo que no me apetecía visitarlo demasiado. Las noches las superaba entre los botes de basura, en los callejones oscuros, en alguna banca de aquel parque. No me importaba pasar frio o hambre. Siempre dejaba asegurada la puerta principal de aquel departamento y la llave que estaba guardada en mi bolsillo me recordaba lo cruel que estaba siendo con mi hermanito…pero me excusaba tras el pensamiento de que "era por su bien".

Poco más de una semana completa transcurrió, escuchando las cosas triviales de los gemelos, los sollozos de Atsushi, ignorando la existencia de Reika, huyendo de los encuentros casuales con Choromatsu.

Una vez más, la luna y las estrellas se posaban en el manto oscuro. Junto a una máquina expendedora descompuesta me encontraba terminando un cigarrillo más de mi casi vacía cajetilla. De un salto, un gato negro, de orejas puntiagudas y de ojos entreabiertos se acercó a mí, y levemente logré recordarlo.

\- ¿Tú eres amigo de Ichimatsu, verdad? - le acaricié la barbilla y el minino comenzó a ronronear. - Si que eres un gatito simpático- Pasamos varios segundos en esto antes de que un pequeño sonido alertara al gato y saliera huyendo. - ¿Quién está ahí? - pregunté fuertemente.

\- ¡Ah! Y-yo lo siento, no quise asustarte- escuché una voz nerviosa- Estaba siguiendo al gato, solamente- rio, intentando relajar el ambiente.

No era posible…simplemente las casualidades de este mundo, de esta ciudad, comenzaban a joderme por completo la vida. Ocultándome tras la maquina intenté ver ligeramente a la persona que estaba ahí, tal vez mis oídos solo estaban jugándome una travesura, era imposible que él fuera…

 _"Karamatsu"._

 ** _Continuará…_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Sip, quedamos en el mismo punto que el capítulo pasado ya que, como notaron, regresamos un poquitín en el tiempo pero ahora con la perspectiva de Osomatsu jejeje. ¿Les gustó? Pueden dejar su comentario o crítica constructiva en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. ¡Y hablando de reviews…rayos! Fui increíblemente feliz al leer los que me dejaron después del capítulo 9. Estaba insegura ya que tenía miedo que después de poner esto en paro algunos meses ya nadie se acordara de mí, pero me hizo muy feliz recibir todos esos hermosos reviews de parte de ustedes, además de que también me llegaron por Facebook algunos comentarios y…casi lloro de felicidad.

Espero que les guste el transcurso de la historia. Aun no termino de corregir los capítulos posteriores, pero me pondré a hacerlo justo ahora. ¡Los leo la siguiente semana! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	11. Chapter 11

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola una vez más, queridos lectores! Antes de que sigan leyendo les recuerdo lo obvio: que Osomatsu-san no es de mi propiedad, sino que todo fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, yo solo escribo esto por ocio, inspiración y sin fines de lucro. Ya me extenderé más al final, por lo mientras disfruten el fic.

Por cierto, solo por si acaso…tengan una cajita de pañuelos cerca.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Ichimatsu-.-. -**

\- ¡Waaah! Fue divertido hoy también- me dijo Jyushimatsu cuando caminábamos de regreso a casa- Él en verdad es muy diferente a como lo recuerdan Karamatsu-niisan y Choromatsu-niisan, pero creo que lo aceptarán aun así. ¡Ya quiero que estemos todos juntos!

Su último comentario hizo que me quedara estático en mi lugar, con el pie enfrente, pero sin la capacidad de poder dar otro paso más. Jyushimatsu… ¿creía poder traerlo de vuelta?

\- ¿Ichimatsu-niisan? - mi hermano menor también se detuvo poco más adelante al percatarse que yo no avanzaba. - ¿Estas bien?

-Si…claro- retomé mi caminata con la mirada de preocupación de Jyushimatsu sobre mí un par de segundos. -No pasa nada- le intenté sonreír, lo que al parecer funcionó ya que el de amarillo me sonrió como de costumbre, adelantándose con un par de saltos de mi mientras giraba y reía como siempre.

Nunca dudé que Jyushimatsu y yo pensáramos diferente. No pensé que él aún estaba esperando a que aun podríamos llevar a "Osomatsu-niisan" devuelta a la familia Matsuno.

Mi mente se inundó de diversos pensamientos el resto del día, aunque creo haber hecho buena actuación aparentando estar en mi estado de ánimo acostumbrado. Cuando Karamatsu decidió apagar las luces, todos nos envolvimos en el típico silencio para dejarnos llevar y caer al mundo de los sueños.

A pesar de casi nunca tener sueños, esta vez logré ver diversos recuerdos mientras dormía.

Jyushimatsu y yo buscando al tan anhelado "Osomatsu-niisan". Pasando por multitudes, revisando continuamente la foto que estaba guardada en mi bolsillo. Todo parecía indicar que nunca lo encontraríamos, pero finalmente, sentado en aquella banca del parque…ahí estaba.

Usando una chamarra desgastada que también le cubría su cabeza, mechones rubios, lentes delgados que cubrían tras sus cristales sus ojos cansados, con diferentes heridas y moretones que probablemente, la mayoría, no podríamos ver, de sonrisa triste, un cobarde que desviaba la mirada cada vez que le preguntábamos algo, alguien que dice tener una hermana y un hermano menor, un patético residuo de lo que antes fue el mayor de los hermanos Matsuno; él era Osomatsu.

Tan solo había pasado poco más de una semana, solamente dedicarle una fracción de nuestro tiempo después de la escuela. Jyushimatsu parecía divertirse con el mayor mientras se lanzaban la pelota, además de reírse y preguntar de manera directa las cosas que quería saber, así era él. En cambio, yo prefería mantenerme a la distancia, observar sus hábitos (además de desviar la mirada, solía pasar su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz ciertas veces) y sus expresiones, enumerar los golpes y hematomas nuevos diferenciándolos de los viejos, adivinar su delgadez por debajo de aquella chamarra que siempre lo cubría.

 _"Mi familia es lo más importante para mí"_ había mencionado en cierta ocasión _"Podría hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlos"._ ¿Se estaba refiriendo a nosotros? ¿Al menos a Karamatsu y a Choromatsu-niisan? ¿O acaso se refería a esa "nueva familia" que se supone que tenía?

Incomodo por la cantidad de información que me taladraba la cabeza, desperté a mitad de la noche. Mi corazón no estaba latiendo rápidamente, ni tampoco sentía el sudor resbalarse por mi frente. Ese sueño no había sido una pesadilla, pero muy a diferencia de mí, a pesar de estar separados por dos personas, alcancé a escuchar los sollozos de uno de mis hermanos mayores.

Eso era normal. Escuchar los lamentos de Choromatsu-niisan era algo cotidiano y rutinario para mí y para Jyushimatsu. Suplicando a su querido "Osomatsu-niisan" que no se marchara, es más, había ocasiones en que el tonto de Karamatsu también llegaba a tener esa clase de pesadillas, especialmente cuando estábamos en fechas cercanas a nuestro cumpleaños…cercanas a la desaparición de aquel niño.

 _"Tengo que hablar con Jyushimatsu"_ fue el propósito que me fijé antes de caer nuevamente rendido ante el sueño. No importa qué, no importa que ilusiones tenga mi gemelo. Lo mejor era no traer el pasado devuelta al presente.

 **-.-.-Jyushimatsu-.-.-**

-Has estado muy callado, Ichimatsu-niisan- mi hermano alzó la mirada y pocos segundos después volvió a bajarla. Conocía perfectamente a mi hermano, siempre hacia esa clase de gestos cada vez que ocultaba algo o quería hablar sobre algún tema- ¿Pasa algo?

-No…emm- se quedó callado un momento, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su caja de almuerzo.

Ambos nos encontrábamos detrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela. Solíamos almorzar juntos en ese lugar ya que ninguna otra persona solía pasar por ahí. Era silencioso, lejos de todos. Un lugar único para Ichimatsu-niisan y para mí.

-Jyushimatsu- mencionó con cautela mi nombre- ¿Que piensas…sobre Osomatsu? - jugaba con un pedazo de arroz con sus palillos mientras hacia la pregunta, de esa forma creía poder controlar sus nervios evidentes.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan? – Ichimatsu-niisan asintió levemente. - A veces es algo cobarde, patético y obsesivo- reí divertido- Pero el resto del tiempo es divertido, poco a poco va mejorando en su forma de lanzar la pelota. Creo que sería mucho más divertido su jugáramos los seis juntos. - Ichimatsu levantó por fin su rostro, pero no vi la satisfacción en su cara, él solamente me miró tristemente.

-Jyushimatsu, yo creo que…- ¿Que era esto? Tenía miedo de lo que Ichimatsu-niisan podría decirme, de repente no quería escucharlo, tenía el presentimiento de que sería algo malo.

Antes de que terminara su oración, la campana de la escuela resonó fuertemente. La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Me toca clase en el gimnasio! ¡Debo irme, Ichimatsu-niisan! - jamás me había marchado de ahí sin esperar a mi hermanito, sin importar la clase que me tocara. Por primera vez quise huir de lo que fuera que quisiera decirme. Mis pies me llevaron a lo largo de los pasillos, alcancé a escuchar una reprimenda por eso, pero realmente no me importó en lo más mínimo.

Mi hermano solía decir cosas deprimentes, a veces no podía confiar sinceramente en los demás ni tampoco expresarse de la forma en que él quería. Lo sabía, lo sabía…entonces, ¿por que en esta ocasión tenía tanto miedo de escucharlo?

 _"Ya sé lo que dirá"._ A pesar de preguntármelo desde el fondo de mi corazón, de alguna forma yo ya sabía la respuesta.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ambos salíamos juntos de la escuela. Ichimatsu-niisan se había tomado la extraña molestia de ir por mí a mi salón (regularmente ocurre al revés) por lo que me siento un poco feliz porque lo haya hecho. Pero aun siento ese incomodo malestar en mi pecho, como cuando sabes que algo malo se avecina, cuando algo probablemente salga mal y todo sea por tu culpa.

-Jyushimatsu- me llamó deteniendo su paso. Yo también me detuve y giré para verlo de frente- Creo que no es correcto volver a ver a Osomatsu.

¿Qué?

-Tampoco debemos contarle a los demás de lo que pasó desde que lo conocimos- Ichimatsu-niisan no despegaba su mirada del suelo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños- Osomatsu no puede regresar a nuestra casa.

¿Por qué?

Osomatsu-niisan era una persona interesante. Como todos, tiene sus defectos y cualidades. Pero no es una mala persona, él debe regresar, si él regresa Karamatsu-niisan dejará de fingir sonrisas enfrente de nosotros, Choromatsu-niisan ya no tendrá pesadillas en la noche, Totty, Ichimatsu-niisan y yo jugaremos beisbol con él y nos divertiremos mucho, mamá sonreirá y reirá como dicen mis hermanos que hacía, papá dejará de enviciarse con el trabajo.

¿Qué tenía de malo que regresara? ¿Por qué Ichimatsu-niisan no quiere que esté de vuelta?

\- ¿Por qué…? - a pesar de tener tantas formas diferentes de preguntarle, mi garganta no quiso decir ninguna palabra, mi boca aún estaba abierta, pero dudo que esté mostrando mi usual sonrisa.

-Jyushimatsu…- Ichimatsu dejó de ver el suelo, pero ahora me veía con una expresión que jamás le había visto. ¿Estaba incomodo? ¿Sentía culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento?

-Osomatsu-niisan puede regresar- mi voz salió en forma de sollozo- ¡Por fin estaremos juntos! ¡Esa es su casa! ¡Karamatsu-niisan, Choromatsu-niisan, Totty, tú y yo…todos queremos que él regrese! ¡Somos sus hermanos! ¡Él puede…!

-NOSOTROS NO SOMOS SUS HERMANOS- su grito hizo que callara y diera un pasito hacia atrás- No es "Osomatsu-niisan" ¡él no estuvo cuando nacimos! ¡Él no vio la depresión de mamá! ¡Él no es consiente del gran daño que le hizo a Kusomatsu y a Choromatsu-niisan! ¡Él daño que nos hizo a nosotros! ¿No lo entiendes Jyushimatsu? ¡Las cosas no son tan sencillas como en los cuentos de hadas! ¡No puedes esperar a que regrese y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes! ¿¡Sabes lo que ocurriría si…?!

\- ¡NO LO SÉ! - me sorprendió que pudiera encontrar las fuerzas para responder con otro grito- ¡No sé que podría ocurrir si no lo intentamos! ¡Tenemos la misma sangre! ¡Somos sus hermanos! ¡Quiero ver que todos sonrían! ¡Deseo que Osomatsu-niisan regrese y vuelva a ser feliz!

\- ¡No lo será! ¡Nadie lo será! ¡Esta familia está rota, ya no se puede reparar, Jyushimatsu! ¡Lo único que podemos hacer es aprender a sobrevivir de la forma en que estamos! ¡Aquí ya no hay espacio para Osomatsu, deja de hacerte ilusiones!

\- ¡No son ilusiones! En verdad podría…

\- ¡SON ILUSIONES! - Nuestros gritos iban aumentando de volumen a cada palabra- ¡Siempre estás pensando en cosas buenas! ¡Cosas lindas y optimistas que jamás podrán ocurrir! ¡Decías que podíamos hacer amigos en la escuela! ¡Y míranos ahora, como un par de marginados que no hablan con nadie más, decías que podrías estar en el club de beisbol y en menos de una semana te echaron porque yo soy el único que puede entenderte! Y ahora estás diciendo que Osomatsu puede regresar… ¡no son más que tontas ilusiones! ¡Siempre eres optimista, lo eres tanto que cuando quiero creerte, la realidad duele mucho más!

Y ya no encontré ninguna otra palabra para defenderme.

Era verdad, siempre todo salía mal, creía que las cosas mejorarían si sonreía, si me levantaba de buen humor todos los días, si creía en los milagros y en que las cosas serán mejores el día de mañana. Pero todo siempre terminaba mal.

Ichimatsu-niisan tenía razón. La tenía.

Y lo sabía.

Entonces… ¿por qué sigo creyendo que Osomatsu-niisan puede encontrar su lugar con nosotros?

Giré rápidamente y comencé a correr, aun mas rápido de lo que había hecho en la escuela después del almuerzo. Era más y más rápido, sentía que mis pies se separaban del suelo y podía volar. Pero la sensación no era grata, no cuando el dolor se intensificó con las palabras de Ichimatsu-niisan, no cuando las lágrimas estaban saliendo de mis ojos y no podía sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

Quería ver a mis hermanos, quería contarles acerca de la persona que era Osomatsu-niisan.

Quería que fuéramos seis individuos los que durmiéramos esa noche en el futón.

 **-.-.-Ichimatsu-.-. -**

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces después de decir todo ello. La imagen de la espalda de Jyushimatsu alejándose no dejaba de reproducirse una y otra vez entro de mi mente. Mi pecho dolía, pero no podía sacar ni siquiera una lagrima.

Había hecho algo horrible, le había dicho cosas espantosas a mi hermano, al único ser que se había quedado siempre junto a mí a pesar de ser una basura humana, una mierda de individuo.

Acomodé mi mochila sobre mi hombro y comencé a andar, lento, mucho más lento de mi paso normal. No quería ir a casa, de ser posible me iría a vivir a uno de los callejones oscuros donde solía alimentar a mis amigos felinos. Si, de esa forma Jyushimatsu podría volver sonreír, él era bueno…demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no merecía tener un gemelo tan horrible como lo soy yo. Él merecía a alguien que le sonría todos los días y que pueda ver el lado bueno de las cosas justo como él lo hace.

Pero mis pies no me condujeron a uno de esos callejones, sino que había llegado a donde había estado yendo todos los anteriores días después de clases. La parte trasera del parque, una pequeña colina que bajaba, el agua corriendo por un pequeño riachuelo.

-Oh, ¿vienes solo? - y ahí estaba, esa cálida y patética voz.

Cuando volteé lo observé, estaba igual que siempre. Su chamarra color rojo, sus desgastados jeans y un par de converse sucios. Lentes de armazón delgado y un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Por primera vez la capucha no estaba sobre su cabeza, por lo que observe sus cabellos desde la raíz, pintándose de un rubio artificial que comenzaba a opacarse.

\- ¿Y tu hermano? - volvió a preguntar un poco más preocupado al no haber obtenido repuesta en su anterior interrogativa.

No lloré cuando vi a Jyushimatsu correr. No lloraba ni por empatía cuando descubría a alguno de los mayores recordando el pasado. No lloraba cuando mamá entraba en crisis o cuando papá se quejaba mientras bebía alcohol.

No recuerdo siquiera haber llorado frente a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez?

-Oi… ¿estás bien? - Osomatsu se inclinó para poder ver mejor mi rostro. Mi visión comenzaba a ser borrosa y sentí como pequeños ríos bajaban por mis mejillas. No pasó mucho para que después mis lagrimas se intensificaran, ya ni siquiera podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me sostuve fuertemente de la ropa de Osomatsu, dejando salir todo el dolor que me estaba carcomiendo desde dentro.

Sin entenderlo, Osomatsu me sostuvo de los hombros, prestándome su pecho para desahogarme. Sacaba gritos de desolación mientras lloraba. Hice algo horrible, creí que Jyushimatsu también lo comprendía, creí que estábamos pensando en lo mismo mientras compartíamos las tardes con aquel sujeto.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme mientras incrementaba mi llanto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan reconfortante llorar en los brazos de alguien que no debe volver?

 _"Osomatsu-niisan"_ comencé a llamarlo desde el fondo de mi corazón. _"Somos hermanos"_ era lo que había dicho Jyushimatsu, creo que, en algún momento, yo también comencé a considerarlo como tal.

Si, estaba aceptando que era mi hermano. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía pensando que lo mejor para todos era que él jamás volviera a nuestras vidas? ¿Por qué, a pesar de estarme consolando incondicionalmente, me arrepiento de haberlo encontrado?

 _"Lo siento, Osomatsu-niisan"_. Ah, definitivamente, yo soy peor que la escoria misma. Una basura incombustible que no merece hermanos como tú o como Jyushimatsu.

 _"Lo siento."_

 **-.-.-Choromatsu-.-. -**

\- ¡Terminé! - me dije mientras estiraba mis brazos y piernas, intentando desentumirlas. - Supongo que es suficiente por hoy- con paciencia, comencé a guardar mis lápices y cuadernos que había utilizado para mi estudio.

El examen para la universidad estaba cerca, mis días como estudiante de preparatoria estaban llegando a su fin con el paso del tiempo. Por eso mismo la academia, como método de relajación, nos había dado un par de días libres antes del repaso intensivo que nos darían días antes del examen. Aun así, no podía bajar la guardia, por lo que, a pesar de tener descanso, decidí repasar un poco desde mi propia casa.

Esto era bastante fácil, ya que, en los últimos días, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu habían estado llegando más tarde de lo habitual, Todomatsu salía a veces a los juegos que estaban cerca de su escuela y Karamatsu se la pasaba en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo. Por lo que la casa se convertía en un inusual lugar silencioso perfecto para poder concentrarme en mis estudios.

Subí a la planta superior para ordenar mis cuadernos en mi mochila y, justo al lado de ésta, se encontraba el reproductor de música con el que había estado últimamente. Inconscientemente, tomé el aparato y me llevé a los oídos el par de audífonos que colgaban de él, oprimiendo el botón de "play".

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la canción de Nya-chan de la que todos estaban hablando.

- _Asa o Nomu_ \- murmuré cuando la letra comenzó a resonar dentro de mis oídos. A pesar de ser dolorosa, a pesar de ocasionarme un incontrolable sentimiento de melancolía desde el interior, ahí me encontraba, escuchándola más de las veces que quisiera admitir. Ya he memorizado la mayoría de la letra debido a las tantas veces que la había repetido.

Algo que provocaba dolor, tristeza, pero también alivio y una sensación de protección. Siempre que la escuchaba recordaba a Osomatsu-niisan. Al principio solo se trataban de recuerdos tristes, especialmente de aquella mañana de su partida, pero mientras más la escuchaba más recuerdos que creía olvidados regresaban a mi cabeza involuntariamente. Los juegos y las travesuras que hicimos, los chistes y las mentiras que realizábamos. Todo comenzaba a regresar simplemente con oprimir el botón de play.

Era desgarrador, destructivo, pero, de alguna forma, liberador.

Cuatro minutos y medio después y la canción terminaba. Cerré los ojos soltando un suspiro. Me saqué los audífonos y volví a poner el aparato donde antes estaba. Con una extraña sensación volví a bajar las escaleras.

-Oh, vaya…regresaste temprano- dije cuando vi que la puerta principal se abría y mi hermano menor aparecía- ¿E Ichimatsu?

Resultaba extraño que Jyushimatsu no anunciara con su fuerte voz su llegada y mucho más el que Ichimatsu no estuviera atrás suyo. El niño soltaba fuertes respiraciones, quizá había venido corriendo y necesitaba recuperar el aire después del ejercicio.

Pero la carrera no había sido lo único que impedía dejar hablar a Jyushimatsu.

-Bienvenido…- el tono de voz de Karamatsu también fue decayendo cuando notó la extraña situación. Intercambiamos miradas confundidas antes de volver a ver al menor.

Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Jyushimatsu? - me acerqué a él, poniéndome de cuclillas, intentando ver desde abajo su rostro que soltaba ríos de lágrimas silenciosas, pero antes de poder intentarlo, el menor se lanzó hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos el cuello y dejando caer su rostro sobre mis hombros.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Jyushimatsu? - Karamatsu se acercó a nosotros, tocándole el hombro para intentar que diera explicaciones.

-Lo siento- fue solo un murmuro entre sollozos que apenas logramos escuchar- Lo siento- repitió una vez más.

\- ¿Por qué te estas disculpando? - pregunté separándolo sutilmente de mi para verlo a la cara.

-Ichimatsu-niisan dice que no debe volver, pero…pero…- utilizaba sus mangas largas para intentar detener sus lágrimas, pero por más que se limpiara sus parpados estos no dejaban de producir más de ellas- ¡Yo quiero que Osomatsu-niisan regrese! - gritó finalmente antes de volverse a lanzar hacia mi justo en la posición de antes.

Se lamentaba y lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

Pero ni Karamatsu ni yo alcanzamos a comprender exactamente a lo que se refería.

¿Volver? ¿Como podría volver Osomatsu-niisan? Él ya no…

Y recordé, una vez más, a aquel extraño de cabellos rubios que había conocido afuera de un conbini. Al que reencontré en el concierto de Nya-chan, aquella persona que mostraba heridas en diferentes partes de su rostro.

Recordé su toque sobre mi cabeza. Justo igual al que Osomatsu-niisan me había dado hace ya trece años.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - gritó una vez más Jyushimatsu. - ¡Osomatsu-niisan!

 ** _Continuará…_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Admito que este fue el capítulo más autodestructivo del fic. Mi personaje favorito de la serie es, sin duda, Ichimatsu y, siendo tan dramática, lo he descrito como una verdadera basura, llorando y sufriendo en varios fanfics. Pero creo que esta es la primera vez (segunda de hecho xDu) en que he escrito a Jyushimatsu en este estado. Cuando escribía la discusión…me estrujé el corazón por poner a nuestro rayito de sol tan triste y destrozado. Finalmente, hasta me sentí mal cuando Ichi va con Osomatsu para ser consolado. Soy un asco de escritora jajaja

Pueden dejar sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, lágrimas y demás pensamientos en la cajita de reviews. Fui muy feliz cuando leí sus opiniones acerca del comportamiento de Osomatsu. Creo que he transmitido lo que quería, ha pasado de ser alguien patético e inseguro a ser un tanto paranoico y yandere(¿?). Mas adelante veremos más y más cambios.

¡Espero leerlos la siguiente semana! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	12. Chapter 12

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Esta semana es la primera de clases y simplemente, estoy que me muero (siento que dije algo similar en uno de los primeros capítulos…). En fin, lo mismo y obvio de siempre: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, yo solamente escribo esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Karamatsu-.-. -**

-Hoy fue la cuarta vez- me dije a mi mismo mientras recorría las calles nocturnas de regreso a casa.

Hace cuatro días que comencé a realizar esta extraña y poco común caminata nocturna. Pasando la media noche, me levantaba del futón, asegurándome de que todos mis hermanitos se encontraran profundamente dormidos, y me dirigía a un conbini que se encontraba a varias calles de nuestro hogar.

Pero el conbini no era mi lugar de destino. Siempre me detenía poco antes de llegar, sí en ese angosto y oscuro callejón que estaba enrejado en el fondo. Ese lugar donde siempre se encontraba una persona, de la que aun desconocía su rostro y solo reconocía por su voz, alguien con el que podía platicar abiertamente y escuchar con atención. De cosas triviales, de secretos con los que había estado cargando durante trece eternos años.

Había algo en aquella persona, algo difícil de explicar, que me animaba a querer contarle todo aquello que mantenía guardado. El telón se bajaba momentáneamente mientras estaba con él, los reflectores dejaban de cegarme, la multitud se desvanecía en silencio.

Era impresionante como, sin conocerlo, podía abrirle las puertas para que él me conociera.

Con esta extraña felicidad regresé a casa, deslicé con el mayor cuidado la puerta y me colé silenciosamente dentro del futón. Cerré los ojos y dormí inmediatamente.

Las mañanas eran rutinarias, sin nada que destacar, a pesar de que aún no me atrevía a ver directamente a los ojos de los gemelos menores. Siempre que nos encontrábamos cerca, el descubrimiento de esa foto a blanco y negro regresaba a mi mente. Supongo que era bueno que la mayor parte del tiempo me ignoraran, creo que no se han percatado de mi incomodidad.

Aunque…hoy Ichimatsu parecía bastante pensativo.

Antes del mediodía, las tareas del hogar ya estaban hechas, estando en la casa donde vivíamos me senté cómodamente sobre el tatami, intentando olvidar todos los problemas que habían surgido en los últimos días, intenté recordar las pláticas que tenía durante las madrugadas fugitivas.

Solo habían sido tres noches, pero a pesar de ello, sentía que estos encuentros comenzaron desde mucho más tiempo del que en verdad era.

-El otro día intenté verle el rostro- miraba al techo, intentando recordar uno de los momentos de las noches anteriores- Pero él me detuvo antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Siempre eran de la misma forma, cuando yo llegaba, saludaba cordialmente y él, me contestaba oculto desde el otro lado de la máquina expendedora. Regularmente se encontraba fumando, lo sé por el olor que alcanzaba a colarse hasta mis fosas nasales.

-Mi hermano mayor murió hace trece años- le conté la siguiente noche después del día en que nos conocimos- Bueno…eso creo, en realidad nunca estuvimos seguros de que él esté muerto.

\- ¿Y entonces, por qué lo toman como muerto? - fue su pregunta.

-Nos dijeron que era lo mejor para todos- bajé mi mirada, intentando que la tristeza no se reflejara en mi tono de voz- Si nos convencíamos de que estaba muerto, mamá podría superar su depresión más rápido- él me contestó solamente con un vago "hmmm". Sin más, le conté aquella historia.

Sobre mi hermano mayor, su secuestro, sobre los trece años que pasamos convenciéndonos que jamás regresaría, sobre las pesadillas de Choromatsu, de mi patética actuación de hermano mayor, de la foto que encontré entre las cosas de los gemelos, sobre la ignorancia de Todomatsu excusada por inocencia, sobre sobre mis inseguridades y miedos.

Y él, jamás me juzgó, jamás opinó sobre si estaba bien o mal lo que habíamos hecho, ni tampoco me animó ni motivó. Su aportación se limitaba solamente a escucharme.

A pesar de ser el que regularmente hablaba, logré que él también se expresara de vez en cuando. Escuché sobre su familia, de su padre que a veces lo golpeaba pero que era quien le había enseñado todo lo que él sabía, de su hermana menor que era una molestia, especialmente cuando intentaba meterle a la cabeza "ideas estúpidas" (jamás me dijo cuáles eran); de su hermanito menor que lo había desobedecido y ahora, las pocas veces que lo veía, reconocía el miedo en sus ojos infantiles.

-Pero, a pesar de todo…ellos lo son todo para mí- concluyó.

De alguna forma lo entendí. Aquel gran aprecio que le tenía a su propia familia…me dio la impresión de que era algo similar a lo que yo sentía por la mía.

La mañana siguió avanzando, y con naturalidad, las agujas del reloj marcaron más allá del mediodía. Me alisté, intentando escoger ropas poco extravagantes, pero igual de _fashion_ de mi armario y me encaminé hacia la escuela de mi pequeño hermano Todomatsu.

Después de asombrar a las jóvenes sensei que ahí trabajaban y de ver como mi hermanito se despedía de sus _Totty girls_ , ambos regresábamos lentamente a nuestra casa. Pero, a pesar de intentar aparentarlo, logré notar un poco de tristeza en _my Little brother_ , especialmente cuando soltaba aquellos lánguidos y cansados suspiros.

\- ¿Todo bien, Totty? - pregunté casualmente.

-Si…supongo que si- inusualmente, Todomatsu no levantó su vista al contestarme.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - volví a preguntar insistentemente, él asintió en silencio- ¿Y… cómo está tu amigo Atsushi? - al mencionar al otro niño, Todomatsu infló sus cachetes en un infantil puchero.

Bingo. Así que se trataba de aquel niño.

-No lo sé- sus cejas también se habían fruncido, como si el haber mencionado a su amigo fuese una gran molestia- Él no ha ido ni a la escuela ni al parque desde que lo invité a casa, y eso que prometió ser mi amigo.

-Oh…y-ya veo- los problemas de los niños eran tan importantes para ellos como cualquier problema de adultos.

-Tal vez alguno de ustedes hizo algo que no le gustara y por eso no lo he vuelto a ver- Todomatsu alzó su vista y me miró con reproche- Tal vez fue tu delantal de porquería, o tal vez cuando Choromatsu se puso a presumir sus calificaciones de ñoño y diplomas, o tal vez cuando Jyushimatsu empezó a gritar sobre beisbol, no, ¡ya se! Cualquiera se hubiera asustado al ver a Ichimatsu-niisan cagando sobre la mesa cuando la plática se centró en él.

Una gotita de sudor rodó por mi cabeza al escuchar todo aquello de la inocente boca de mi hermano. Definitivamente dolía tener que escuchar todos nuestros defectos desde su perspectiva infantil. ¡Solamente tenía cinco años! Pero, lastimosamente, todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

Totty tenía cuatro horribles hermanos mayores.

Sin poder defenderme de todo aquello, ambos regresamos en un silencio incómodo. Cuando llegamos, afortunadamente, él subió a nuestra habitación para distraerse. Seguramente en un rato más regresaría a los juegos del pequeño parque a esperar a su amigo Atsushi a quien no veía desde hace varios días. O al menos eso es lo que me había contado.

Revisando los ingredientes de las estanterías y el refrigerador, comencé a pensar sobre la cena de aquel día.

El día de hoy mamá tenía sesión, por lo que probablemente regresaría hasta después de la cena y papá…bueno, ya eran raro los días que llegara temprano así que jamás lo tomábamos en cuenta para la hora de cenar.

-Solo mis _brothers_ y yo- dije después de un rato. Aún era temprano, por lo que podría lavar los trastos sucios antes de comenzar a cocinar.

-Ya llegué- gritó alguien desde la puerta. Medio minuto después el recién llegado entró a la cocina- Hola.

-Bienvenido, llegas temprano hoy, _brother-_ me giré para sonreírle a modo de bienvenida

-Si, los profesores nos están dejando las horas de clase para estudiar por nuestra cuenta así que tampoco tengo mucho que hacer allá- Choromatsu tomó una manzana de la mesita para llevársela a la boca- Y la academia nos ha dado varios días libres, no quieren que nos estresemos antes del repaso intensivo de la siguiente semana.

-Entonces hoy cenaremos los cinco, espero que Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu tampoco tarden mucho en llegar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo con la boca medio llena- Ese par ha estado regresando más tarde de lo habitual, ¿no?

-Creo que se la pasan jugando beisbol o algo así- Ambos nos quedamos en silencio intercambiando miradas. Ciertamente…eso se escuchaba por mucho extraño. Bueno, sería normal si fuera solo Jyushimatsu, pero Ichimatsu no tenía la condición física para seguir el ritmo de la inagotable fuente de energía que tenía en su interior el menor de los gemelos.

-Aún es temprano- decidí cambiar radicalmente de tema- ¿Por que no vas a descansar un rato?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? El examen es pronto, no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo. Estaré en la otra habitación un rato repasando.

-No te sobre esfuerces- le advertí antes de ver como salía de la cocina.

Cuando veía a Choromatsu estudiando tan arduamente, siempre me invadía la felicidad, pero, justo por debajo de ella sabía que, en el fondo, había otro extraño sentimiento. Algo bástate opuesto a lo que debía sentir.

Probablemente, algo parecido a la envidia.

Agitando fuertemente mi cabeza, decidí deshacerme de esos extraños pensamientos y regresar a mis tareas. Poco después, alcancé a escuchar los pequeños pasos de Todomatsu bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, gritando que saldría a jugar un rato. Se fue de la casa no sin antes escuchar mis recomendaciones y prometer que regresaría antes de la cena.

Comencé a ordenar los ingredientes. Especias, verduras y el arroz. Dedicándome con esmero a cada paso, siguiendo las recetas que con el tiempo aprendí de memoria, alcancé a escuchar cómo la puerta principal se deslizaba.

-Oh, vaya…regresaste temprano- fue la voz de Choromatsu- ¿E Ichimatsu?

¿Jyushimatsu? Que extraño que no entrara gritando. Dejé a un lado el cuchillo, me limpié las manos con parte de mi delantal y salí al pasillo principal para darle también la bienvenida a mi hermanito.

-Bienvenido…-mi voz fue decayendo al ver el extraño estado en que había llegado Jyushimatsu. Jadeante y con el rostro decaído el niño intentaba recuperar el aire perdido probablemente por venir corriendo.

Intercambié miradas confundidas con Choromatsu antes de volver a mirar a Jyushimatsu. Eso que se deslizaba en las mejillas del niño no era sudor…eran lágrimas. El siempre alegre Jyushimatsu estaba llorando.

\- ¿Jyushimatsu? - Choromatsu se acercó al pequeño sin dudarlo, poniéndose en cuclillas intentó ver su rostro desde abajo, pero antes de poder lograrlo, él se colgó de su cuello, utilizando su hombro para soltar fuertes sollozos.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Jyushimatsu? - me acerqué, tocándole el hombro intentando que levantara su rostro para verle los ojos. El niño se aferró aún más a Choromatsu, dejando caer más lagrimas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué estaba tan devastado? Una enorme preocupación crecía en la boca de mi estómago con cada grito de agonía de Jyushimatsu. ¿Qué sería tan malo como para que, el niño más alegre que conocía llorara con tal intensidad?

-Lo siento- murmuró con una voz quebrada, aun sin levantar su rostro de Choromatsu- lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te estas disculpando? - Choromatsu logró por fin separarlo lo suficiente para verlo directamente al rostro. Sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse debido a las fuertes lágrimas.

-Ichimatsu-niisan dice que no debe volver, pero…pero…- utilizaba sus mangas largas para intentar detener sus lágrimas, pero por más que se limpiara sus parpados estos no dejaban de producir más de ellas- ¡Yo quiero que Osomatsu-niisan regrese! - gritó finalmente antes de volverse a lanzar hacia Choromatsu.

Gritaba y lloraba, las gruesas lagrimas terminaban estampándose y humedeciendo la ropa de Choromatsu.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Inmediatamente volteé a ver a Choromatsu, pero esté había adquirido una expresión de pánico, sin ser consciente de que lo estaba observando.

Sin querer, recordé lo que hace varios días me había dicho.

Él dijo que…había visto a alguien que se parecía a Osomatsu.

¡Pero aquello era imposible! ¡Él estaba muerto! ¡Él ya no podía regresar aquí! ¿¡Acaso le había mencionado algo a Jyushimatsu?! ¡¿Acaso todos estaban tan desesperados en encontrar a alguien que encajara mejor en el puesto de hermano mayor?!

No, no, no. Cálmate Karamatsu. Eso, por más que a mí me sonara lógico, en realidad era bastante improbable. Pero entonces, ¿por que Jyushimatsu había mencionado el nombre de un hermano que jamás alcanzó a conocer?

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - gritó una vez más Jyushimatsu. - ¡Osomatsu-niisan!

No, que no repitiera ese nombre junto aquel honorifico.

Choromatsu y yo esperamos en silencio, escuchando los desgarradores lamentos de Jyushimatsu resonar en toda la casa, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Pasaron segundos, minutos, más de una hora. Los tres nos habíamos movido a la salita donde antes Choromatsu había estado estudiando.

Jyushimatsu por fin se había separado del mayor, pero aún seguía limpiándose con sus largas mangas el rostro de restos de lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir.

-Hace más de una semana, Ichimatsu-niisan y yo lo encontramos- la voz de Jyushimatsu se oía cortada y ronca. Muy diferente a la animada que acostumbraba tener- …A Osomatsu-niisan…

Ambos lo escuchábamos atentamente. Desde su travesura de hace un par de años al sacar aquella foto que yo ya había encontrado, hasta las tardes que habían compartido con el supuesto "Osomatsu-niisan".

Pero… ¿esa persona era en realidad Osomatsu-niisan?

Con cada palabra que decía el menor, el rostro de Choromatsu palidecía más, especialmente cuando escuchó la descripción de la persona con la que habían estado jugando.

Cabello rubio artificial, un par de lentes de armazón delgado, siempre ocultándose debajo de una sudadera con capucha, con un peculiar olor a cigarro y con marcas de golpes y magulladuras en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

¡Eso no significaba nada! Esa persona no era necesariamente Osomatsu, especialmente cuando, a pesar de haber pasado varias tardes junto a los gemelos, nunca les dijo su nombre. Era ridículo.

\- ¿Dónde está Ichimatsu? - a pesar de que intenté no sonar cortante, Jyushimatsu saltó en su lugar al oírme.

-N-no lo sé- admitió deprimido- Cuando le dije que quería traer a Osomatsu-niisan de vuelta, él…- ya no dijo más, sus ojos parecían querer volver a soltar cascadas de lágrimas.

Me hice una suposición de lo que había ocurrido. Pero eso quería decir que…

\- ¿Crees que Ichimatsu esté con él ahora? – pregunté.

-T-tal vez- al oír la contestación, mi corazón aumentó su ritmo al latir. ¿¡Me estaba diciendo que mi hermanito estaba con alguien desconocido, un probable estafador justo a su mereced?!

Porque estaba claro, Osomatsu no regresaría de la tumba solo para jugar con los gemelos. Alguien que se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad había esperado este momento para poder salir victorioso.

Le haría algo a Ichimatsu, era peligroso…no, no…no quiero volver a perder a otro hermano más.

Apresurado y sin siquiera decir algo, salí corriendo de casa. Al menos alcancé a tomar mis zapatos que me los iba poniendo en el camino. No me importa quien fuese, estaba con Ichimatsu, tenía que llegar con él. Yo era el hermano mayor, debía proteger a todos los menores, lo había prometido.

¡Si, se lo prometí a aquel niño hace trece años! Una promesa que me lastimaba como fuertes grilletes pero que aún debía mantener firmemente.

 _"Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu"._

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, el cielo ya había oscurecido, era más allá de la hora habitual en que los gemelos habían estado regresando y aún no había pistas de Ichimatsu. Llegué al lugar que describió Jyushimatsu.

 _"En la parte trasera del parque, bajando una pequeña colina y junto a un riachuelo. Osomatsu-niisan me aventaba las pelotas mientras que Ichimatsu-niisan nos observaba sentado"._

Todo estaba como él lo había descrito, pero…Ichimatsu no se veía en ningún lado. Ni tampoco el supuesto "Osomatsu-niisan".

Intentando calmar mis nervios, retomé el camino de regreso a casa, inspeccionando con cautela cada rincón, observando con atención el rostro de cada persona que pasaba cerca mío. Y después de varios minutos, a poca distancia de nuestro hogar, finalmente lo encontré.

Uno de los callejones oscuros en donde solía pasar el tiempo alimentando gatos, entre botes de basura y cajas viejas de cartón, escondido en un oscuro rincón donde ni la luz de la luna podía iluminarlo. Con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y acariciando a varios felinos. Ahí estaba.

-Ichimatsu- al escuchar su nombre, el niño dio un saltito, asustando a los animalitos que se refugiaron entre los deshechos del lugar.

-Oh, eres tú, Kusomatsu- su voz ronca lo era aún más. A pesar de estar completamente oscuro, alcancé a ver sus ojos hinchados…signo de que había estado llorando igual que su hermano gemelo.

-Ven, regresemos a casa- lo tomé del brazo para levantarlo, pero él puso todo su peso y fuerza para evitar que lo moviera de su sitio.

-No quiero regresar- su cabello cubrió sus ojos y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-No puedes quedarte aquí- intenté nuevamente levantarlo, pero Ichimatsu se tensó aún más para impedírmelo.

Solté un suspiro cansado. _"No quiere ver a Jyushimatsu"_ pensé a ver su triste semblante. No sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado entre ambos, pero podía hacerme una idea general de la situación. Con el tema de "Osomatsu-niisan" había gran posibilidad de que ambos pelearan o discutieran por sus diferentes puntos de vista. Era claro que iba a pasar tarde o temprano con algún tema…ambos eran tan opuestos el uno del otro que me sorprende el hecho de que no hubiera pasado desde antes.

-Jyushimatsu nos contó todo- me di cuenta de que Ichimatsu había dejado de poner fuerza en su brazo. - Estaba preocupado…de que ese "Osomatsu" te hiciera algo.

-Él no nos hizo nada- intentó defenderlo.

-Ni siquiera saben si realmente es él- suspiré, aún me encontraba demasiado confundido respecto al tema. - Ustedes no lo conocieron cuando éramos niños, no saben cómo…

-No lo conocimos- dijo en un murmuro- Exacto…no lo conocíamos.

-No hace falta que lo hagan- volví a tirar de él y, sorpresivamente, Ichimatsu se dejó guiar esta vez. Sin soltarlo de la muñeca, lo encaminé de regreso a casa.

Ichimatsu se encontraba en completo silencio, en algunas ocasiones sentí su mano temblar, probablemente nervioso por lo que pasaría cuando viera a Jyushimatsu. Alcancé a escuchar unos breves gemidos que intentaban ser callados cuando se limpiaba la cara con su ropa.

¿Qué se supone que debía decirle ahora? ¿Qué tipo de hermano mayor soy si no puedo consolar a uno de mis hermanos?

Pero no me importaba demasiado. Necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba una vez más que el telón bajara, dejar de fingir y actuar como una persona que no deseaba ser. Solo deseaba fervientemente que las horas pasaran, que la luna se posicionara cada vez más arriba para que la hora en que mi encuentro con el desconocido cerca del conbini llegara.

El ambiente no mejoró aun después de llegar a casa, la cena la degustamos en completo silencio sin atrever a mirarnos a los ojos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos sin tener la necesidad de expresarlos. Todos nos fuimos a acostar de la misma manera, sin decir el típico "buenas noches" o las bromas y chistes nocturnos.

Todo quedó en oscuridad absoluta.

Esperé varias horas despierto, viendo de vez en cuando la hora desde la pantalla del celular más cercano. Salté de la cama cuando llegó la hora esperada. Con una desesperación poco usual me coloqué un delgado abrigo y me puse entre tropiezos mis zapatos, verifiqué varias veces que nadie se levantara por mi inusual ruido y salí finalmente de la casa.

Mis pasos me guiaban más rápido de lo acostumbrado, en tiempo récord llegué al típico callejón, por fin dejé resbalar mi espalda sobre la máquina expendedora para tomar asiento sobre el pavimento.

-Hola, buenas noches- saludé, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. - ¿Estás ahí? La verdad es que quiero tener una laaaarga conversación hoy contigo- solté una risita, pero nuevamente nadie me contestó.

Un vacío comenzó a formarse dentro de mí.

Temeroso, me asomé tan solo un poco para ver el otro lado de la máquina. Efectivamente no había otra persona en ese lugar a parte de mí.

-Vaya…- bueno, era normal. Nunca prometimos vernos cada noche, ni siquiera era alguien que conociera, pudo haber tenido cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a un desconocido con complejo de hermano que solo se limitaba a hablar sobre su dramática vida.

Si. Quizás eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pasé varios minutos en silencio, las anteriores noches simplemente no le había prestado atención al frio que se colaba en aquel lugar, debido a que siempre me encontraba tan cómodo que simplemente ignoraba este hecho.

Apoyé mis piernas dispuesto a levantarme, cuando el sonido de la reja temblando me detuvo. _"¿Alguien la está escalando?"_ si, ese sonido era algo similar, aunque no me atreví a girarme para comprobarlo. Después de un sonido seco comencé a escuchar algunos pasos que se acercaban y finalmente como pateaban ligeramente la máquina.

-Lamento llegar tarde- si, esa era la voz que me había acompañado las anteriores noches- Tuve unos pequeños imprevistos. - él también se dejó caer al suelo utilizando la máquina de apoyo, mientras lo hizo alcancé a escuchar breves quejidos de su parte.

- _Don't worry_ \- dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-Y no hables con ese horrible inglés, harás que mis costillas se terminen de romper- rio sonoramente.

\- ¿Otra vez una pelea? ¿O fue tu padre descargando su furia contra ti? - pregunté, ignorando su tonta broma acerca de sus costillas.

-Supongo que un poco de las dos- su tono sonaba divertido, como si todo fuese una broma.

Me tomó varios minutos de silencio para poder comenzar a hablar.

-El día de hoy…me sucedieron muchas cosas…

-No me digas, otra vez sobre tus hermanos- soltó una breve risita- En serio amigo, tú si que tienes un verdadero complejo.

-No tan grande como el tuyo, al menos- yo también reí. A pesar de que eso pudiera sonar ofensivo, en realidad el extraño sentido del humor de aquel chico siempre lograba animarme.

-Es justo por eso que estoy dispuesto a escucharte, anda- contestó aun divertido.

Simplemente, se lo conté todo. Le narré como mis hermanos habían discutido, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos me lo había dicho directamente, las extrañas expresiones que había puesto Choromatsu al oír la descripción de nuestro supuesto hermano, el incómodo silencio que se propagó desde la cena hasta la hora de dormir.

Todo salió de mi boca.

-Pero…yo aún no puedo creerlo- dije al final de mi relato- Osomatsu…él, desapareció hace muchos años. Es imposible que mis hermanos pudieran pasar sus horas después de la escuela con él...

\- ¿O sea, que no les crees?

-N-no es eso- me defendí rápidamente- Tal vez…solo estaban buscando una figura de hermandad mayor mejor que yo, ya sabes…como que yo nunca he podido ser el mayor realmente- reí intentando que mis pesimismos no salieran junto con mi voz- Osomatsu siempre fue un mejor hermano mayor que yo.

Recordé cosas del pasado, Osomatsu siempre era quien nos lideraba, quien realizaba las mejores bromas, a quien Choromatsu le tenía mayor confianza. Yo ni siquiera parecía ocupar el segundo puesto ya que, cuando estábamos con Osomatsu solo importaba ser el primero.

Era reconfortante.

-Opino que deberías creerles- comentó. El sonido del metal tras de mi me indicó que se levantaba de su lugar. - No creo que tus hermanos sean unos mentirosos. - los pasos sobre el asfalto comenzaron a sonar, pero no se estaban alejando, todo lo contrario. - ¿O sí?

Solo tuve que girar un poco para poder verlo por completo. Desde abajo vi unos desgastados converse, unos jeans sucios, una chamarra rojiza que le cubría todo su torso y parte de su cabeza con la capucha puesta. De cabello probablemente rubio y con un par de lentes de armazón delgado.

\- ¿Sabes que dicen la verdad, no Karamatsu? - mis ojos no podían abrirse más de lo que ya estaban, no podía procesar la información que recibían mis ojos acerca del aspecto de aquel sujeto. ¿Que acababa de decir? ¿Me estaba llamando por mi nombre?

- _Bye, bye_ \- dijo no sin antes pasarme rápidamente su mano sobre mi cabeza, revolviendo un par de cabellos antes de retirarla. El eco de sus pasos alejándose y después el temblor de la reja. A pesar de que todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta yo era incapaz de voltear para verlo nuevamente.

¿Cuántos minutos había pasado yo en silencio? Cuando regresé nuevamente a mí, me giré rápidamente. Aquel chico ya no estaba.

¿En verdad Osomatsu estaba regresando a nuestras vidas?

 ** _Continuará…_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! Lo siento, no pude resistirme jajaja. Les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus comentarios o críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. Soy tan feliz cuando los leo! Carajo, probablemente no hubiera podido escribir todo esto si no fuera por sus bellas palabras y su apoyo. Muchas gracias.

Poco a poco vamos llegando al climax, quedan pocos capítulos pero espero que les esté gustando el rumbo de esto. Espero leerlos la próxima semana. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	13. Chapter 13

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Una semana más y aquí está la actualización correspondiente. Claro, como siempre, dejo en claro que la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio y que nada me pertenece, por lo que solamente escribí esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Ichimatsu-.-. -**

-Entonces…- comenzó a hablar mientras sacaba otra nubecita de humo por la boca- ¿Pelearon?

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados sobre el verde césped poco separados mientras admirábamos el ridículo atardecer frente a nosotros. Osomatsu aún mantenía un cigarrillo entre sus labrios, daba largas y pausadas bocanadas, disfrutando el sabor del tabaco. Mis piernas estaban pegadas a mi torso, permitiéndome ocultar parte de mi rostro detrás de mis rodillas.

Mis ojos ardían y pesaban, probablemente estarían hinchados y de color rojizo por el intenso llanto de hace unos momentos.

-Algo así…- contesté cortadamente. Mi garganta se sentía rasposa y seca. - Le dije cosas horribles.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntaba con un tono desinteresado, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos ni tampoco aparentaba estar verdaderamente preocupado.

-Solo…cosas- suspiré. - Creí que pensábamos lo mismo acerca de algo, pero en realidad estábamos pensando en cosas completamente opuestas.

-Bueno eso es obvio ¿no?- puso su cigarro en una mano para poder seguir hablando- Son personas diferentes después de todo.

¿Personas diferentes?

-Claro que lo somos- respondí un tanto molesto por su supuesta obviedad.

-Pues a mi parecer no te ha quedado demasiado claro- apoyó sus brazos sobre el césped para inclinar su espalda- Ser gemelos no implica tener que pensar lo mismo, ni tampoco que les gusten las mismas cosas. De hecho ustedes ni siquiera se parecen tanto, me sorprende que no se hayan peleado antes por sus evidentes diferencias- Osomatsu dejó de ver el cielo para mirarme directamente a mi mientras me señalaba con su cigarrillo- Supongo que al ser tan diferentes se complementan y por eso pueden seguir juntos.

Extrañamente, no pude contestar nada acerca de eso.

Claro que tenía razón, no necesitaba que me lo dijera en voz alta para saberlo.

Mi error comenzó cuando supuse que Jyushimatsu, el siempre optimista y alegre Jyushimatsu, también se había resignado respecto de llevar a Osomatsu de vuelta. Yo, que presumía ser el que más conocía a Jyushimatsu, había malinterpretado sus pensamientos.

Ciertamente tenía razón, no por ser gemelos debíamos pensar en lo mismo.

Había actuado como un tonto.

-Solo…cállate- le dije de forma cortante mientras me intentaba ocultar aún más detrás de mis rodillas.

Intentaba ordenar todos mis autodestructivos pensamientos, cuando sentí un ligero roce cerca de mi pierna. Alcé levemente mi mirada y con mi ojo derecho reconocí una figura amiga.

Un pequeño felino de color negro, de orejas puntiagudas y ojos entreabiertos se acercó a mí, rozando su cuerpo contra el mío buscando mis caricias. Dejé de abrazar mis rodillas para poder darle la debida atención.

-Oh- exclamó Osomatsu al percatarse de nuestro invitado- este amiguito es del otro día- dijo acercándose un poco.

Sonreí ligeramente al notar su entusiasmo por querer agarrarlo. Este pequeño amigo solía ser bastante arisco con las personas, de hecho, no he conocido persona que se le acerque además de mí, una vez en casa, el tonto de Kusomatsu trató de acariciarle la cabeza pero terminó con dolorosos rasguños en la mano y parte de la cara como castigo. Ni siquiera a Jyushimatsu, a quien solía ver de lejos, lograba entablar buena relación con él.

Observé como la nariz rosada del gato temblaba al notar la cercanía de Osomatsu. Quedé boca abierto después de ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Si, si, que lindo chico- dijo Osomatsu cuando tocó con sus dedos su cara y le hacía caricias por debajo de la barbilla. El gato, pronto pareció olvidarse por completo de mi cuando ronroneó gustoso por los mimos recibidos.

-T-tú…- lo señalé con mi mano derecha- ¿cómo es que…?

-Ah, suele ser un poco agresivo, pero al parecer le agrado- sonrió, tomándose hasta la libertad de cargar al animalito y acercárselo a su propia cara.

Los vi jugar un rato antes de que el propio gato se cansara y, despidiéndose de ambos con un largo maullido, saltó para alejarse de nosotros.

-Estas sonriendo- dejé de ver el camino por donde el gato se había marchado para poder encararlo- Creo que ya estás mejor.

-Tch…- volví a abrazar fuertemente mis rodillas para ocultar mi rostro. No pude verlo directamente, pero por una pequeña risita, supuse que el mayor se encontraba sonriendo. Levantando tan solo un poco la mirada, vi perfectamente cómo se recostaba en el césped, usando sus brazos a forma de almohada, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la fresca brisa que comenzaba a soplar.

La hora de regresar a casa se acercaba peligrosamente, pero lo que menos me apetece en estos momentos es regresar a casa.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Mis pasos recorrían con mayor lentitud de la acostumbrada el camino de vuelta a casa. Poco antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse, el tonto de Osomatsu me había prácticamente ordenado regresar a casa. Al notar que no tenía alguna otra cosa que hacer, inconscientemente le hice caso….aunque realmente no deseaba hacerlo.

-Supongo…que no se preocuparan- me dije mientras alzaba la vista al cielo. La luna ya se encontraba visible junto a varias estrellas.

Soltando un suspiro y viendo salir el vapor de mi boca, decidí matar un poco más de tiempo en uno de los callejones donde solía alimentar a algunos de mis amigos felinos. Escondiéndome entre las cajas de cartón y un par de botes de basura, comencé a acariciar a los gatos que comenzaban a rodearme lentamente.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hemos pasado una horrible cena. Sé que Jyushimatsu les ha contado a Kusomatsu y a Choromatsu-niisan la horrible cosa que hemos estado haciendo después de clases en los últimos días. Cada uno de nosotros se la ha pasado hundido en nuestros propios pensamientos. Regularmente, solemos platicar durante ese rato, hacer un par de bromas antes de dormir, patear al de al lado cuando las luces se han apagado. Pero nada de eso ha sucedido hoy.

 _"Es por esto que no quería que se enteraran de Osomatsu"_ ¿que tenia de bueno que se enteraran? Las cosas se volverían a complicar, difícilmente saldremos bien de esta situación….ni siquiera seremos capaces de hablar directamente con Osomatsu, no cuando él aún no sabe quiénes éramos nosotros, para él seguramente solamente éramos un par de niños encaprichados que no tenían nada mejor que hacer durante las tardes.

Osomatsu-niisan no está enterado de que, en algún momento, Jyushimatsu y yo comenzamos a verlo como nuestro verdadero hermano.

A pesar de estarle dando la espalda, sentí perfectamente cuando Kusomatsu comenzó a deslizarse fuera del futón. Pretendiendo estar dormido, espere a que, silenciosamente tomara un abrigo y saliera de la habitación. Aun mantuve mi respiración pausada para oír claramente el ruido de la planta de abajo, antes de que todo quedara en silencio después de que la puerta principal se deslizara un par de veces.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones. Esta es la segunda vez en que he oído a Kusomatsu salir a estas horas de la madrugada. ¿Desde cuándo tiene ese extraño hábito? No estoy seguro, ya que apenas la noche pasada me di cuenta.

No tenía caso seguir despierto esperándolo, la vez pasada había tardado un par de horas pero a pesar de eso no reflejaba cansancio alguno a la mañana siguiente, por lo que supuse que no estaría haciendo nada malo. No valía la pena esperarlo despierto.

Solté un suspiro en un intento de destensar mi cuerpo para por fin dormir, pero el ruido de otro de mis hermanos saliendo del futón me alertó nuevamente. Sin poder voltearme, escuché claramente el sonido de las sabanas y unos rápidos pasos sobre la alfombra. Poco después, un cuerpo se deslizó para quedar justo en el espacio vació donde antes dormía Kusomatsu.

\- ¿Ichimatsu-niisan?

 **-.-.-Jyushimatsu-.-. -**

Al pronunciar su nombre, Ichimatsu-niisan comenzó a girar para quedar justo uno frente al otro. A pesar de estar la habitación completamente oscura, no fue difícil descubrir la sorpresa y el nerviosismo impregnado en sus ojos. Después de un rato, entrecerró sus ojos, intentando evitar el hecho de verme.

-Jy-Jyushimatsu- pronunció con tartamudeo en otro murmullo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando únicamente las respiraciones pausadas de Totty y los breves quejidos de Choromatsu.

-Yo…-

-Lo siento, Ichimatsu-niisan- él quería disculparse primero, lo sé, porque a pesar de ser alguien "difícil de tratar" (como dicen en la escuela), en realidad, Ichimatsu-niisan era una buena persona- Lo siento- le sonreí tímidamente. Ah…creo que quiero volver a llorar, pero parpadeo varias veces para evitarlo.

-Yo lo siento- se cubrió aún más con las sabanas su cara, no puedo notarlo pero seguramente se encuentra bastante sonrojado ahora mismo.-Pero…yo aún creo que…- Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, tape su boca con mis manos, mis mangas largas impidieron que siguiera hablando.

Yo lo sabía.

Él aun creía que lo mejor sería que Osomatsu-niisan no regresara. Y yo todavía seguía creyendo que era lo correcto.

 _"Yo lo sé, Ichimatsu-niisan"._ Creí por un breve momento, que la creencia acerca de la telepatía entre gemelos era posible. Me gustaba creerlo, es por eso que intentaba decirle todo aquello en silencio. _"Vi a diario cómo nos observabas jugar. A pesar de no llamarlo "niisan" como yo lo había comenzado a nombrar, sé que también pensaste en él como un hermano mayor. También lo disfrutaste, ¿no es así? Él es muy diferente a lo que creíamos, pero a pesar de ello él sigue siendo Osomatsu-niisan. El primero de nosotros, el que siempre sentimos que faltaba para llenar un hueco en nuestra familia._

 _Él es Osomatsu-niisan"._

Terminando de pensar todo aquello, retiré suavemente mis manos, dejando liberada su boca. Ichimatsu-niisan me miraba con sorpresa pero también con cierta melancolía. Su mano derecha se posó sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome dulcemente.

¿Habrá podido escuchar mis pensamientos? No estoy seguro.

Juntamos nuestras frentes, percibiendo el calor de la piel del otro, disfrutando ese pequeño pero significable contacto. Su mano bajó de mi cabeza y, de forma un tanto torpe, buscó la mía para entrelazarnos.

En el pasado, ambos dormíamos de esta manera, con nuestras manos juntas, fingiendo que los llantos de Choromatsu eran normales, que la mirada que siempre nos mostraba Karamatsu-niisan era normales, que la depresión de nuestros padres era común.

Pero ahora, después de sentir en carne propia el lugar vacío que había dejado Osomatsu-niisan poco antes de nuestro nacimiento, sabemos perfectamente que siempre habrá algo dentro de nosotros que nos hará falta.

-No podemos, Jyushimatsu- su voz lastimera llegó directo a mis oídos. Solamente apreté más fuerte su mano.

Una lagrimita salió de mi parpado izquierdo.

Por alguna extraña razón, supe que Ichimatsu-niisan tenía la razón. A pesar de aun querer completamente lo contrario.

Su apretón de manos me hizo entender que él también estaba pensando lo mismo.

 **-.-.-Choromatsu-.-. -**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, sentí el dolor recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Pasé mi brazo interno por encima de mis parpados, intentando disminuir la inquietud que la poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas me ocasionaba.

Mierda…me sentía tan cansado.

El día de ayer había sido...bastante revelador, por no encontrar algún otro adjetivo mejor para describirlo.

El lugar de mi izquierda estaba vacío pero mirando a mi derecha, justo al lado del pequeño cuerpo de Totty, distinguí los inconfundibles ronquidos de Jyushimatsu, quien dormía junto a Ichimatsu.

Bostecé, sintiendo aun el sueño en mi cuerpo, pero era incapaz de volver a quedarme dormido. A pesar de poder dormir casi al instante en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, toda la noche tuve pesadillas, recuerdos. Era normal tener las memorias de hace trece años, siempre me atormentaban durante la noche las últimas escenas de Osomatsu-niisan siendo llevado por aquel horrible hombre. Pero en esta ocasión había algo más.

Si, ese chico que había visto solamente un par de veces, también se había colado dentro de mi mente.

Ese chico que cabía perfectamente en la descripción que nos había dado Jyushimatsu el día anterior.

-Jyushimatsu, no estas bromeando ¿verdad?- es lo que le había dicho a mi hermanito, justo después de que Karamatsu saliera corriendo de la casa. Poco interés tenía en aquellos momentos de saber a donde se había ido con tal rapidez.

-No es una broma- alzó su cara aun llorosa- ¡Choromatsu-niisan, debemos hablar con él, debemos rescatarlo!

Lo tomé fuertemente de los hombros, incapaz de afirmar o negar aquella idea, dándome cuenta de la mezcla de confusión y miedo que invadía mi cuerpo.

Recordé las feas heridas que le vi el día del concierto. Moretones, cortadas, golpes, cicatrices. Pero, por debajo de todo ese historial de heridas… ¿en verdad estaba Osomatsu-niisan?

¿Es por esa razón que me había hablado fuera del conbini? ¿Por qué no me dijo en aquella ocasión quien era realmente? ¿Por qué pasaba las tardes jugando con los gemelos? ¿Era la primera vez que regresaba a la ciudad a lo largo de estos trece años? ¿Aquella "familia" que les mencionó a Jyushimatsu y a Ichimatsu era el hombre de esa vez o serían otras personas?

Una intensa migraña atacaba fuertemente mi cabeza.

Bostecé una vez más antes de levantarme del futón.

Bajé las escaleras, creyendo que Karamatsu se encontraría en la cocina, antes de llegar a ella tuve un extraño presentimiento, algo era diferente.

En la pequeña sala de estar se encontraba el pequeño altar dedicado a Osomatsu-niisan en una de las esquinas. Fue cuando me di cuenta, estaba cerrado y por ende, el incienso no estaba prendido ni desprendía aquel peculiar olor que nos acompañaba siempre en la casa. Karamatsu siempre se encargaba de encenderlo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Karamatsu?- pregunté, deslizando la puerta de la cocina. No estaba.

Sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza, me dirigí a la puerta principal. Sus zapatos no estaban.

-¿Karamatsu?- pretendía gritar, pero el nudo de mi garganta apenas si me había permitido hablar cuando abrí la puerta principal. Aunque aún me encontraba en pijama, salí de casa, volteando a ver ambos lados de la calle, esperando ver cerca a mi hermano.- Karamatsu- repetí temeroso al no poder notar su presencia.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y comenzaba a sudar en frío.

No, todo se estaba repitiendo una vez más.

Desperté aquella mañana, dándome cuenta por segunda vez en mi vida, que un hermano mayor, había desaparecido de casa.

 ** _Continuará…_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y aquí termina el capítulo trece. Les invito a que dejen sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo, en verdad doy saltitos de felicidad cada vez que los leo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo (a pesar de que creo que ha salido más corto que los anteriores), especialmente la escena de mis queridos gemelos, les agarré mucho más cariño del esperado en este extraño escrito, los amo uwu.

Seguramente lo notan, pero esta historia poco a poco llega al climax y bueno…dentro de poco ya se publicará el final, espero que lo esperen con ansias. ¡Hasta dentro de una semana! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Váyanse preparando, que si, el fic terminará en el capítulo quince owo.


	14. Chapter 14

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola, queridos lectores! ¿Qué tal todo? Hoy toca actualización así que bueno, aquí está el cap de esta semana. Siento que muero, este semestre se ve más pesado que otros y ufff…no creí que llegaría viva para la actualización. En fin, dejo en claro que nada me pertenece, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio y solo hice este fanfic sin fines de lucro y por puro ocio. Disfrutenlo y notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **-.-.-Osomatsu-.-. -**

-Anda- dije dándole leves empujoncitos- Quieras o no tendrás que enfrentar a tu hermano en algún momento. A mal paso darle prisa- Ichimatsu me dedicó una fuerte mirada antes de comenzar a andar. Pronto, el sol terminaría de ocultarse.

Cuando ya no alcanzaba a ver la sombra del niño, giré sobre mis propios pies para retirarme yo también.

Las cosas, últimamente han tomado un rumbo imprevisto, cosas que jamás creí volver a hacer estaban repitiéndose, como por ejemplo, el hecho de poder conversar con Karamatsu. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino? Poco me importaba poder darle un nombre a esa secuencia de acontecimientos, pero desde hace varias noches, me he tomado la molestia de escuchar los quejidos y complejos de Karamatsu, separados únicamente por una máquina de bebidas descompuesta.

A pesar de los años, notaba claramente que aquella persona era el mismo Karamatsu de hace trece años, con las diferencias de haberse convertido en alguien "extremadamente doloroso", con poca confianza, y con la autoestima por los suelos, pero claro siempre aparentaba estar bien para proteger a sus hermanos.

Que ridiculez.

Por otro lado, estaban Atsushi y Reika. La pelirrosa no me ha dirigido palabra desde aquella vez en que me metí en su camerino, de hecho pocas veces nos hemos topado en el departamento, Atsushi me ha comentado que varias noches la chica no ha regresado a casa y se aparece hasta la tarde del día siguiente, por breves minutos, antes de volverse a ir. Seguramente se está revolcando con cualquier desconocido para sentirse más cerca de su anhelada "libertad".

En segundo lugar, la relación que tengo con Atsushi ha cambiado abruptamente. Aún sigue apegado a mí, pero cada vez que me ve sus ojos tiemblan con temor, ha llegado el punto en que evita tener que verme el rostro. Después del primer día, Atsushi intentó convencerme de dejarlo salir para "jugar con un amigo", pero sus esfuerzos fueron opacados después de mantenerme firmemente en no dejarlo salir del departamento. Voy a verlo durante las tardes para evitar que se sienta solo, le llevo algún postre o comida que le guste para alegrarlo pero eso no parece estar funcionando. ¿Por qué es tan importante salir? ¿Por qué deseaba irse lejos donde yo no pudiera cuidarlo? No lo comprendía del todo.

Pero, es por su propio bien.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién es el supuesto amigo con el que quisiera salir a jugar? Tal vez solo haya dicho eso para intentar salir, pero Atsushi no es de esa clase de niños que digan cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quieren. Desafortunadamente para él, siempre ha sido jodidamente honesto.

-Tal vez…- haciendo un poco de memoria, recordé la vez que vi a Atsushi en las cercanías de la escuela a la que asistía el menor de los Matsuno. ¿Será que…?

Era bastante tonto ir a aquel lugar a estas horas de la noche, sabiendo de antemano que la escuela ya se encontraría cerrada, tuve el impulso de ir hasta ahí para averiguarlo por mí mismo. La reja impedía el paso a cualquier persona, y las luces apagadas indicaban que hasta el personal que laboraba allí ya se había marchado.

Suspirando, caminé recto por la calle, encontrando a un par de metros, una pequeña área de juegos. Resbaladillas, caja de arena y un par de columpios, probablemente para el entretenimiento de los niños que asistían a aquella escuela. Inmediatamente, el movimiento de uno de los columpios llamó mi atención. Un niño saltaba del asiento con la clara intención de marcharse del lugar. Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuvimos cerca el uno del otro.

El niño me miró algo temeroso, pero poco después cerró sus pequeños puños, agarrando un poco de valor y pasando junto a mí, tratando de ignorarme.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que un niño como tú esté fuera de casa?- le dije divertido al ver su actitud infantil.

-Mis hermanos me han dicho que no hable con extraños, especialmente con los tontos como tú- ohhh, quedé sorprendido al ver su gran capacidad verbal de defenderse.

Podía parecerlo, pero no era tonto. Aquel niño era sin dudas, el menor de los hermanos Matsuno, Todomatsu.

-Si te digo mi nombre ya no seré más un desconocido ¿verdad?- el niño paró su andar para voltear a verme algo confundido, dudando en qué contestar.

-No necesito que me lo digas, tú eres Osomatsu… ¿no?- quedé un poco sorprendido ante aquella afirmación, pero pronto volví a sonreír confiado.

-Ehhh, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunté con un tono divertido.

-Eres el hermano de Atsushi, el otro día te vi afuera de la escuela. Y Atsushi me dijo que te parecías a Karamatsu-niisan.

Ok, esta vez si que me quedé sin palabras. Esperaba cualquier otro tipo de respuestas que involucraran relatos o fotografías que Karamatsu o alguno de los otros le hubieran enseñado en casa. Pero al oír el nombre de mi hermanito no pude evitar tragar dificultosamente.

¿Y si el supuesto amigo de Atsushi era en realidad Todomatsu?

-¡Vaya que estás enterado! Tienes razón, soy Osomatsu- di un par de pasos para quedar a su lado, me incliné doblando un poco mis rodillas y extendiendo mi mano- Mucho gusto, Todomatsu- sonreí- Atsushi me platicó sobre ti.

El niño aceptó mi apretón de manos algo tímido mientras asentía.

-¿Te diriges a casa? No puedo dejar que el amigo de mi hermanito se vaya solo a estas horas, te acompañaré- antes de darle la oportunidad de responder, tome su mano y comencé a andar. Él decidió dejarse llevar.- ¿Atsushi ha sido bueno contigo?

-Si, bueno…una vez se quedó en mi casa y estuvimos jugando y platicando muchísimo- comenzó a platicar- Pero desde esa vez no ha ido a mi escuela como lo hacía antes, ni tampoco lo he visto en los juegos del parque. ¿Está enfermo?- fijó sus grandes ojos en mí, me dio la impresión de que aquella carita inocentona tenía parecido a la de un conejo pequeño.

-Si, algo por el estilo. No ha podido salir a jugar como antes. Pero muchas gracias por recibirlo esa última vez, espero que no haya molestado a alguno de tus hermanos.

-No, no lo creo- hizo un ademan de negación con su mano libre- Son mis hermanos los que tal vez le dieron mala impresión a Atsushi-kun- rio nervioso al final.

-¿Cómo son tus hermanos?

-Mmmm- se llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla, pensando en qué contestar- Karamatsu-niisan suele ser bastante doloroso, su ropa brillante es bastante estúpida. Choromatsu-niisan siempre está presumiendo sus logros o cosas así pero en realidad es un tonto. Jyushimatsu-niisan juega conmigo cuando estoy aburrido, e Ichimatsu-niisan da miedo cuando se enoja pero a veces sonríe si está junto a sus gatos.

El pequeño Todomatsu me contó pequeñas anécdotas de sus hermanos, sin estar consiente de estarme contando acerca de las vidas que llevaron cada uno sin tenerme a mi involucrado. No sentí arrepentimiento, pero algo parecido a la melancolía me atacó directamente en mi pecho.

-Aunque últimamente han estado extraños- bajó su mirada al suelo.

-¿Extraños?

-Sí, Karamatsu-niisan se la pasa en las nubes, ya ni siquiera dice sus tontas frases en inglés. Choromatsu-niisan cuando no está estudiando está pegado a su reproductor con sus audífonos puestos, y Jyushimatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu-niisan han estado regresando tarde a casa, ya ni siquiera me han hecho caso- infló sus cachetes a modo de puchero.- No sé qué les pasa.

-No te preocupes, seguramente se les pasará en un tiempo- el pequeño asintió un poco preocupado, pero dejamos de hablar del tema. Afortunadamente el silencio solo duró un par de segundos ya que habíamos llegado a la esquina más cercana a su casa, bastaba con que entrara a la siguiente calle y siguiera recto un par de metros para llegar a ella.- Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, Todomatsu.

-Muchas gracias- el pequeño soltó mi mano antes de sonreírme y darse la vuelta.

-Por cierto- le volví a hablar cuando había dado un par de saltos dispuesto a irse- Atsushi me lo comentó- mentí una vez más- Uno de tus hermanos está muerto, ¿no es así?- Todomatsu levantó una ceja un tanto intrigado, pero aun así decidió contestarme.

-Si, él también se llamaba Osomatsu.

-¡Vaya, que coincidencia!- me rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, fingiendo sorpresa- Ha de ser difícil para tu familia.

-No realmente, aunque a veces parecen tristes cuando lo recuerdan, es algo molesto.

-¿Tú…desearías que él no hubiera muerto?- pregunté. ¿Por qué preguntaba aquello? Tal vez, era simple curiosidad.

Todomatsu se quedó pensativo unos instantes, observó el cielo nocturno, las estrellas y un par de nubes que viajaban lentamente. Después, bajó nuevamente la mirada y me sonrió.

-No- rio- Si él no hubiera muerto, tal vez yo no hubiera nacido.

Respuesta correcta.

-Mañana será nuestro último día aquí, Atsushi, mi familia y yo saldremos otra vez de viaje. Yo jamás debí de haber venido aquí, así que…salúdame a tus hermanos mayores, y cuida de ellos- ondeé mi mano a mano de despedida.-Después de todo, todo lo que comienza siempre debe terminar- Creo que Todomatsu no comprendió algunas partes de mi mensaje, pero aun así me hizo el mismo gesto para despedirme.

 **-.-.-Todomatsu-.-. -**

-Que chico tan raro- me dije mientras daba pequeños saltitos, dirigiéndome a casa. Antes de llegar, alcancé a ver como Karamatsu-niisan salía rápidamente de casa. Creo que no me ha visto antes de que comenzara a correr hacia la otra dirección.

¿Habrá pasado algo?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Mucho ruido…-alcancé a escuchar la voz ronca y somnolienta de Ichimatsu-niisan.

-¿Choromatsu-niisan?- Jyushimatsu-niisan también se levantó con gran esfuerzo del futón. Eso era raro, ¿por qué Jyushimatsu-niisan estaba a mi lado en lugar de Karamatsu-niisan?

Intenté hacerme el dormido mientras me cubría nuevamente con las sabanas.

Ayer por la noche todos habían estado más raros de lo normal, la cena fue silenciosa e incómoda y el ambiente se mantuvo así hasta el momento de dormirnos. ¡Y ahora, despertábamos de esta forma durante la mañana! ¿¡Qué rayos les pasaba a toda esta bola de hermanos mayores que tengo?!

No alcancé ni siquiera a hacer el intento de dormir antes de que la puerta de la habitación se deslizara, Choromatsu-niisan entró en un estado completamente alterado.

-Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu- se arrodilló junto al futón- ¿saben dónde está Karamatsu?- yo también terminé sentándome para verlo.

-¿Karamatsu-niisan?- repitió Jyushimatsu-niisan- Ayer salió como las anteriores noches, ¿no regresó?

-¿"Como las anteriores noches"?- el rostro de Choromatsu-niisan palideció al oír eso- ¿¡C-como que ha estado saliendo?! ¿Por qué no…?

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- fue el turno de Ichimatsu-niisan para hablar- Desde hace un par de noches, él salía a quien sabe dónde y después regresaba.

Choromatsu-niisan parecía haberse quedado mudo, bajó su cabeza y miraba al suelo. No comprendo de lo que están hablando, ¿era algo importante el que Karamatsu-niisan no estuviera en casa?

Parecía estar en estado de shock, a pesar de que pudimos hacer que se cambiara de ropa cuando nosotros también lo hacíamos, él no volvió a decir algo y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como un par de platos.

Al bajar, el extraño olor que siempre ponía Karamatsu-niisan no estaba. ¡Qué bueno!

Pero mi gusto duró poco, ya que todos nos sentamos en la sala de estar, sin decir nada, justo como la cena del día de ayer. _"Supongo que no iré a la escuela hoy"_ , pensé mientras veía el reloj colocado en una de las paredes.

Estaba taaaaan aburrido, que suspiré de alegría cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse y un par de segundos después ver a Karamatsu-niisan traspasar la otra puerta. ¿Habrá traído el desayuno?

-Karamatsu…- murmuró Choromatsu-niisan, lo veía aún bastante sorprendido.

-Fui a buscarlo- dijo Karamatsu. El resto de mis hermanos temblaron al escucharlo- Es cierto…él está en la ciudad, estuvo cerca de nosotros- pude ver como cerraba fuertemente sus puños, hasta temblaba- ¿Cómo es que…?

-¡AAAHHH!- suspiré exageradamente para llamar la atención de todos- ¡Simplemente no los comprendo! ¿¡Que está pasando?! ¿¡Por qué de repente todos tienen esas caras y hablan en código?! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no entiendo nada!- dejé caer parte de mi cuerpo sobre la mesita baja del centro, haciendo pucheros, esperando que los demás se dignaran a explicarme.

-Totty…- Jyushimatsu-niisan había dejado de sonreír.

-Es sobre…-comenzó a hablar Choromatsu-niisan- Osomatsu-niisan.

¿Osomatsu-niisan?

Volteé a ver el altar de la esquina. Todos hicieron lo mismo

-Lo estuve buscando- fue lo que dijo Karamatsu-niisan- Lo vi anoche, hablé con él y después…-tragó sonoramente, como si fuera algo complicado de decir-Lo estuve buscando.

Todos guardaron silencio.

¿Cómo que lo estaban buscando? ¿Que no él estaba muerto? Siempre que preguntaba por él mis hermanos me contestaban de la misma forma, lo único que sabía del supuesto "Osomatsu-niisan" era eso.

-Pero está muerto- dije con tono aburrido. Alcancé a ver como Ichimatsu-niisan me veía duramente, pero intenté fingir no haberme dado cuenta- ¡Oh!- me incorporé en mi lugar al pensar en otra opción- ¿O al que están buscando es al hermano mayor de Atsushi-kun?

-¿El hermano de…Atsushi-kun?- repitió Choromatsu-niisan. De repente, todos estaban mirándome fijamente. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ichimatsu-niisan.

-Atsushi tiene un hermano mayor que se llama Osomatsu, me dijo que se parecía mucho a Karamatsu. ¡Oh! De hecho, el día de ayer me acompañó hasta casa después de salir a jugar.

-¿C-como era?- preguntó ahora Jyushimatsu. ¿Por qué de repente parecía estar tan interesados? Aun así, suspiré un poco cansado, intentando hacer memoria.

-Estaba oscuro así que no lo vi bien- me encogí de hombros- Pero llevaba puesta una sudadera roja, creo que era rubio y tenía lentes.

-¿Es él?- Ichimatsu-niisan sacó su teléfono celular y me lo dio. En la pantalla pude ver una fotografía de ese tal Osomatsu.

-Si, es él- dije devolviendo el aparato. ¿Por qué Ichimatsu-niisan tenía una foto de él?

Otra vez todos se quedaron en silencio. ¡Ah! ¡Esto era desesperante!

-Platicamos un rato cuando veníamos para acá. Sobre que Atsushi-kun estaba enfermo y por eso no había podido salir conmigo a jugar, y le dije un poco sobre ustedes. Me preguntó cómo eran y esas cosas…me dijo que les manda saludos.

Karamatsu-niisan se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, después me tomó de los hombros fuertemente.

-Todomatsu, ¡¿sabes donde vive tu amigo?! ¿¡A qué escuela va o los lugares que frecuenta?!- parecía desesperado.

-N-no- mi voz salió más baja de lo que creía- La familia de Atsushi-kun es rica, es por eso que viajan mucho y él no va a la escuela…y como estuvo enfermo no pudo a salir a jugar después de que vino a dormir aquí- sentí como mi voz había temblado. El apretón de Karamatsu-niisan comenzaba a lastimarme- Osomatsu me dijo que hoy era su último día aquí porque se irían de viaje otra vez…

-¿Se va…?- alcancé a escuchar a Jyushimatsu-niisan. Cuando lo vi, noté como sus ojos parpadeaban continuamente, creo que quería llorar. Ichimatsu-niisan estaba en condiciones similares.

-No de nuevo, no de nuevo- dijo Choromatsu-niisan, golpeando con ambos puños la mesita-Justo cuando lo descubrimos él…-

-¡Tenemos que buscarlo!- Karamatsu-niisan por fin me soltó antes de levantarse nuevamente- ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya solamente así! ¡No quiero pasar otros trece años de esta manera! ¡Nosotros…!

-¿¡Y qué haremos cuando lo encontremos?!- alzó la vista Choromatsu-niisan- ¡Él sabía perfectamente cómo encontrarnos! ¡Supo quienes éramos! ¡Y aun así él no nos dijo nada! ¡Conversé con él, lo vi directamente y aun así él no…!- pude ver como sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, una tras otra y tras otra.

-¡Es justamente por eso que lo buscaremos! ¡Le pediremos explicaciones! ¡Y después de eso…!- Karamatsu-niisan no terminó su oración, se mordió fuertemente el labio antes de poder continuar- Solo…debemos hablar con él- dijo en un volumen mucho más bajo.

Choromatsu-niisan se pasó las mangas de su sudadera por el rostro, intentando limpiar las lágrimas. Se levantó y, junto a Karamatsu-niisan, salieron de la casa corriendo.

¡Nadie me daba explicaciones! ¡Estaba aún más confundido que antes! Molesto, miré a los gemelos, en algún momento de la conversación se habían acercado y entrelazado sus manos.

-¿Él…te dijo algo más?- preguntó Ichimatsu-niisan, juntando sus rodillas a su pecho, una postura muy común en él.

-Mmmm…no entendí todo lo que me dijo pero…- miré al techo, tratando de recordar maso menos lo que había dicho- Algo de que jamás debió de haber estado aquí y que todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar…o cosas así.

-¿Crees que esto termine, Ichimatsu-niisan?- preguntó Jyushimatsu-niisan, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de mi otro hermano.

-No lo sé- contestó- No lo sé, Jyushimatsu.

A pesar de aun no comprender nada. Decidí no hablar nuevamente. Ni siquiera yo soportaba ver a mis hermanos mayores tan tristes.

 **-.-.-Reika-.-. -**

-Vaya, por fin te veo regresando a casa- fue lo primero que me dijo Osomatsu cuando entré a la habitación esta mañana. Él se encontraba recargado en la pared, cerca de la única ventana de la habitación. Tenía en su boca un cigarrillo mientras me veía divertido.

-A pasado tiempo, "hermanito"- le contesté sarcásticamente- Últimamente te la has pasado merodeando como perro callejero, buscando atenciones de otros en lugar de venir aquí a aparentar tener dueño como siempre lo haces.

-Eh~ que mala Reika- dijo soltando una nube de humo por la ventana- yo nunca he aparentado nada.- sonrió divertido. Intercambiamos miradas durante un rato y finalmente, al mismo tiempo, ambos suspiramos- Tougo-san dice que nos iremos hoy en la noche- cambió de tema.- Dejará nuestro transporte a unas cuantas calles de aquí, mañana en la tarde lo veremos para planear el lugar de nuestra nueva casa.

-Y como premio de pasar este recado él decidió entretenerse un poco contigo, ¿no?- dije al ver sus nuevos moretones en mejilla y cuello. Osomatsu rio nuevamente, si, aquella risa que afirmaba que yo tenía razón, pero que él fingía no ver lo malo en ello.

Una vez más se estaba autodestruyendo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás ahora Osomatsu? ¿Pretender no haberte involucrado de nuevo con tu verdadera familia? ¿O adoptaras a uno de tus viejos hermanos para que se una a nuestra "gran familia feliz"?- a pesar de seguir sonriendo, a Osomatsu no pareció agradarle mi comentario.

-No adoptaré a nadie Reika- dijo inhalando y soltando más humo de cigarro- no necesito a esos que tú dices que son mis hermanos. Yo ya tengo a los míos aquí y no dejaré que eso cambie- cerró los ojos mientras ampliaba más su sonrisa.

Durante un breve momento aquella mueca pude compararla con la de un zorro.

Astuto, mentiroso.

-No llegues tarde, Osomatsu- dije mientras acomodaba mi bolsa sobre mi hombro- si te retrasas esta noche no me importará dejarte atrás.- le dediqué una última mirada antes de salir de aquel departamento.

Faltaban menos de 24 horas para decirle adiós nuevamente a esta ciudad.

 ** _Continuará…_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y así es como termina el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic. No sé qué decir ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos en la historia, pero en fin, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. Sin ustedes, sin sus reviews y follows, esto no habría sido tan divertido de escribir como lo fue.

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme una semana más, espero no decepcionarlos con lo que viene, ¡Espero leerlos la siguiente semana! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	15. Chapter 15

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, yo solamente he escrito esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Éste es el último capítulo, así que dejemos los dramas y notas al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Érase una vez la familia Matsuno. Esta era una familia común y corriente, sin tener demasiados lujos pero con una felicidad genuina que adornaba su día a día. Integrada por un par de padres amorosos, tres hijos traviesos pero buenos niños y en espera de un par más que dentro de poco tiempo podrían conocer.

Choromatsu era el tercer hermano. Con tan solo cinco años, el pequeño solía seguir siempre a los mayores, especialmente al primero de ellos. No aguantaba las risotadas cuando planeaban una nueva travesura, siempre buscando cómo divertirse seguía incondicionalmente al líder.

Karamatsu era el segundo hermano. A pesar de seguir con los juegos de sus otros dos, él solía ser el temeroso del grupo, el precavido. El perfecto niño a quien echarle la culpa si el plato favorito de mamá se rompía, pero no por ello lo dejaban atrás al momento de planear un nuevo juego. Un par de pasos siempre detrás, pero siempre persiguiendo al otro par con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Osomatsu era el primer hijo y hermano mayor. El líder innato, el que siempre guiaba a los otros dos con una carismática sonrisa. El que decía jamás querer crecer ni trabajar, el que con duro esfuerzo su madre lograba sacar de entre las sabanas para mandarlo a la escuela. El niño que creyó poder convertirse en héroe y salvar a su familia a pesar de tener que despedirse de ellos para lo que su infantil mente creía que sería "para siempre".

Con el tiempo, Osomatsu aprendió a vivir lejos de ese núcleo familiar, robando y allanando casas. Olvidando lo que siempre creyó correcto y creando una nueva familia que lo resguardara.

Porque, aquella mañana, todo cambió. Para el niño que se fue, para el que fingía dormir, para el que vio con sollozos detrás de la puerta, para los padres que no pudieron detener al mal hombre que se llevó a su hijo.

Todo el mundo en el que vivían fue destrozando en pocos segundos, impregnándose en un pasado que ni con un mar de lágrimas podría borrarse.

Y el destino, trece años después, volvía a recordárselos.

Ambos hermanos salieron presurosos de su casa. Sin tener alguna pista o algún rumbo. Poco les importaba pensar a dónde debían dirigirse, porque, por cada segundo que pasaba, sentían que una oportunidad para reencontrarse con "Osomatsu-niisan" terminaba.

-¡Karamatsu!-gritaba un par de pasos atrás el de verde- ¡Karamatsu! ¡KARAMATSU-NIISAN!- gritó finalmente, teniendo que estirar su brazo derecho para alcanzar la ropa de su hermano, intentando detenerlo- ¿¡Quieres detenerte aunque sea un momento para escucharme?!

Ambos se detuvieron mientras jadeaban fuertemente, recuperando algo del aire que la carrera les había robado. Poco les importó las miradas extrañas que recibían de las personas que pasaban a sus lados.

-Ayer no parecías muy convencido de que se tratara de él- Choromatsu tuvo que apoyarse en sus rodillas levemente flexionadas para intentar calmarse- Y además, ¡¿a dónde rayos fuiste ayer?! Más bien, ¡¿a dónde has estado yendo durante las noches los últimos días?! ¡¿Por qué pasaste toda la noche buscando a alguien que creíamos muerto?!- Karamatsu se secaba el sudor de su frente con su mano derecha, incomodándose por el extenso interrogatorio de su hermano.

Intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos, silenciosos. Sin saber qué más decir, qué hacer, cómo actuar.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa el mayor- Lo encontré por casualidad. Nunca pensé que se trataría de él…conversamos un par de veces durante las noches.- Choromatsu abrió aún más sus sorprendidos ojos, se irguió queriendo decir algo, pero Karamatsu volvió a hablar antes de eso- Sobre cosas mías, me platicó un poco de él, ni siquiera le había visto la cara. Pero, finalmente ayer…él me dijo su nombre y me vio de frente…no supe qué hacer y para cuando me di cuenta, él ya se había marchado- dijo pasando una vez más su mano sobre su cara, seguía sudando.

Choromatsu movió varias veces sus labios pero ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. ¡Todo era tan confuso! Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, sentía su estómago revuelto y las extrañas emociones provocaban mareos en él.

-Lo siento- dijo después de un rato el mayor- Lo siento…por no haberte creído antes.

Era verdad, Choromatsu le había mencionado algo acerca de haber creído ver a su hermano desaparecido. Todo terminó en una extraña discusión entre ellos pero a final de cuentas se había auto convencido de que aquel chico no era más que un farsante.

Cuando en realidad no lo era.

-Eso no importa ahora- Choromatsu temblaba de todas partes, pero quería demostrar aunque sea un poco de seguridad- Lo importante ahora es que debemos encontrarlo a toda costa.

Karamatsu sonrió ante la actitud de su hermano, pero pronto su rostro regresó a expresar su preocupación y ansias de encontrarlo.

No sabían dónde estaba viviendo, ni tampoco qué rumbos frecuentaba. Juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas sabían que, de alguna manera, todos y cada uno de ellos había logrado algún contacto con Osomatsu, pero fue hasta el final que lograron darse cuenta de esto. No tenían una dirección, una pista, no tenían absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo podrían dar con él?

-Supongo que no queda de otra más que al azar- dijo Choromatsu después de haberlo pensando durante un rato- Intentemos buscarlo por los lugares donde nosotros lo vimos, tal vez podamos encontrarlo. Encontrémonos en un par de horas fuera de casa.

Ambos asintieron antes de darse la vuelta y correr en direcciones opuestas.

Karamatsu no podía pensar en otro lugar que aquel callejón donde ambos se había reencontrado. El lugar cambiaba su aspecto ahora que era de día, de noche difícilmente podía ver más allá de la reja, ahora veía perfectamente los coches que iban sobre la avenida del otro lado.

Acaricio levemente la máquina expendedora, sintió como si aquellas pláticas hubieran sucedido hace mucho tiempo y no solo hace un par de días. Vio el lugar donde regularmente Osomatsu oía sus extraños relatos, hasta pudo contar varias colillas de cigarros que estaban abandonadas sobre el pavimento.

-Siempre estabas fumando- se dijo a si mismo cuando se agachó para recoger una de ellas.

¡Que impotencia sentía! ¿¡Cómo es que había logrado estar tan cerca de él y no haberse dado cuenta?!

-En verdad soy un tonto- se golpeaba levemente su frente con su puño cerrado. Ciertamente se sentía patético, estúpido, como una verdadera basura por no haberse podido mover en aquel momento en que lo vio de frente. ¿Y si lo hubiera tomado de la muñeca para que no se fuera? ¿Y si lo hubiera perseguido después de que comenzara a caminar para irse?

¿Y si no hubiese fingido estar dormido esa mañana de hace trece años atrás?

Intentando despejar su mente, Karamatsu se levantó nuevamente, guardando la inservible colilla entre sus ropas, decidió una vez más, comenzar a correr.

No importaba que sus piernas quedaran adoloridas, que su cuerpo le exigiera descanso o que su estómago rugiera de hambre. Él no se detendría hasta encontrarse una vez más con aquel chico de rubios cabellos y lentes delgados.

Mientras tanto, Choromatsu intentaba llegar al conbini donde había visto por primera vez al chico. Al darse cuenta que había salido de casa sin siquiera un yen, no le quedó de otra que trasladarse a pie, cuando regularmente hacia aquel recorrido en subterráneo para dirigirse a la academia.

-N-no está…- murmuró cuando por fin logró llegar. Recargó su espalda en una de las paredes, intentando recuperar el aliento. No, su paso veloz no había sido lo único que hacía que su corazón retumbara con tal fuerza.- ¿Que estoy haciendo?

Ocultó su par de ojos con el interior de su brazo, intentando reprimir las lágrimas y sollozos que querían salir en contra suya. No, no, debía dejar de llorar, debía dejar de pensar que todo esto era imposible. Porque estaba sucediendo, en alguna parte de esa gran ciudad se encontraba Osomatsu-niisan. Y él debía encontrarlo.

Con el pasar de los años, para Choromatsu el suceso de aquella mañana se convirtió en su más terrible pesadilla, aquella que lo atacaba en la mayoría de las noches, la había visto miles de veces entre sueños pero, aun cuando lo intentara infinidad de veces, ni siquiera en ese mundo auto creado lograba hacer algo, jamás podía detener a Osomatsu-niisan, jamás lograba rescatarlo.

Puso su mano libre sobre su propia cabeza, intentando recordar con todas sus fuerzas cuando Osomatsu hizo un gesto similar. Al no poder recrearlo, metió su mano en la bolsa de su sudadera, percibiendo que había algo dentro de ella.

-Esto es…- sorprendido, lo tomó con fuerza y lo sacó de su escondite. Entre sus dedos estaba su pequeño reproductor, a pesar de haber olvidado guardarlo ahí, su aparato había sido prácticamente su fiel confidente en los últimos días. Sonrió al recordar la razón antes de volverlo a guardar en su sitio.

Suspiró un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie. Creyendo haber limpiado todo rastro de lágrimas, Choromatsu comenzó a correr una vez más, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar donde hace días fue el concierto de Nya-chan.

Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en horas, aun recibiendo la foto de quien buscaban a media tarde en sus móviles (gracias a Ichimatsu), Choromatsu y Karamatsu regresaban abatidos a su hogar.

Era normal, ¿Cómo creyeron poder encontrar a una persona entre tanta gente? Sin saber prácticamente nada más que su aspecto físico. En algún momento de la tarde, Karamatsu intentó recibir la ayuda de un policía, pero al oír la casi fantasiosa historia, lo amenazaron con llevárselo al estar cansados por su gran insistencia. _"¿Buscar a tu hermano que desapareció hace trece años y que creíste haber visto la noche pasada_? ¡Qué tontería!" Si, era una completa tontería. Una estupidez. Algo sin razón aparente.

-¿Averiguaste algo?- preguntó Karamatsu cuando vio llegar a su hermano a la puerta de su residencia. El menor solamente negó con su cabeza.

En silencio, ambos entraron a la casa. Dos de sus hermanos se encontraban en el mismo lugar en que los habían dejado antes de marcharse.

-¿Dónde está Jyushimatsu?- Choromatsu se dejó caer sobre el tatami, sus rodillas temblaban por el ejercicio que les había exigido hacer.

-Salió hace rato…-contestó Ichimatsu. El chico estaba entretenido haciendo pequeñas torres con fichas de mahjong, parecía estar completamente concentrado en su actividad, pero todos lo conocían perfectamente…estaba pensando en su gemelo.

El sonido de la puerta principal se oyó y todos vieron, instantes después, al hermano faltante.

-¿Lo encontraste?- fue Totty quien preguntó.

-No…- contestó decaído el chico. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, nadie había visto la gran sonrisa del siempre alegre Jyushimatsu.

-Tú saliste a…- Karamatsu volteó a verlo con gran seriedad.

-Intenté encontrar a Osomatsu-niisan- su voz era diferente ahora que hablaba más bajo, regularmente siempre estaba gritando- Fui a donde siempre jugábamos pero…- su voz fue bajando hasta dejar incompleta su frase.

¿En verdad ya no había esperanza para volverlo a encontrar?

El sol terminó su recorrido dando paso una vez más a la oscura noche. Todos se encontraban dentro de casa, el ambiente se sentía tan tenso que podían jurar casi poder tocarlo con sus manos, siendo casi como un hilo que pronto se rompería delante de sus ojos. Sin tener soluciones, ni tampoco ideas para intentar contactarlo. ¿Y si, al intentar buscarlo también encontraban a ese hombre? El causante de todo, el que inició toda esta serie de desastres y había provocado que la familia Matsuno se rompiera a tal punto de jamás poder ser reparada.

Se enterarían de la vida que tuvo que soportar su hermano, mientras ellos cómodamente habían fingido que estaba muerto, él tal vez habría pasado por terribles experiencias, por cosas que jamás podría superar. Ellos le habían dado la espalda al rendirse en su búsqueda…ellos lo habían abandonado.

-Deberías dormir, Choromatsu- sugirió Karamatsu al ver que su hermano estaba aún sentado en la sala de estar. De alguna forma, había logrado que los tres menores subieran para poder conciliar el sueño. Jyushimatsu había sido el más difícil, pero hasta el oscuro de Ichimatsu había logrado convencerlo para llevarlo arriba.

-De todos modos…no podré- Karamatsu alcanzó a ver el pálido rostro de su hermano. No solo se trataba del cansancio físico del día, sino que la situación les había exigido de más y su condición emocional estaba bastante abatida.

-Tal vez no debería decírtelo…- Karamatsu se sentó justo a su lado- Pero tengo pensado ir hoy en la noche también.

-¿Eh?- ¿que acababa de decir? Choromatsu volteó a verlo, sin comprender por completo.

-Sé que es tonto esperar a que él esté en el mismo lugar…pero no podré quedarme tranquilo si no lo intento- a pesar de estar sonriendo, los ojos de Karamatsu delataban su profunda tristeza, brillaban de tal forma que pareciera que se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento- Siendo el hermano mayor no debería decirte esto, en todo caso, no quisiera que me acompañaras ya que…a pesar de creer que es Osomatsu, aún está la posibilidad de que todo se trate de un malentendido y solo nos expongamos a abrir las heridas nuevamente.

-¡Pero si…!- Choromatsu calló al ver como el otro levantaba su mano, aun no terminaba de hablar.

-Pero, siendo honesto, estoy cansado de ser el mayor. No quisiera regresar a ese tonto papel, eso es seguro- su mano se posó en la parte superior de la cabeza de Choromatsu.

 _"Son tan diferentes"_ pensó al percibir su tacto.

-Choromatsu, puede que ni siquiera esté allí pero…- tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder proseguir- ¿Quisieras acompañarme a verlo?- Karamatsu dejó de frotar su cabeza para levantarse y estirar su mano hacia Choromatsu. Él, tardó un par de momentos para estrecharla, pero finalmente estaban decididos. Darían un último paso en un intento de encontrarlo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Asegurándose de que sus tres hermanos menores se encontraban dormidos (Totty con baba escurriéndole por la boca y los gemelos agarrados de la mano mientras dormían), Choromatsu y Karamatsu salieron sigilosamente de su casa. ¿Qué tan probable era que Osomatsu, sabiendo que al menos Karamatsu sabía quién era, se apareciera una vez más en aquel callejón? No lo sabían con exactitud pero seguramente serían mínimas.

El transcurso fue largo y corto a la vez, silenciosos pero con pasos apresurados ambos llegaron al lugar indicado. Karamatsu le indicó a Choromatsu que se sentara en silencio junto a la máquina, él hacía lo mismo, vigilando disimuladamente la parte trasera…no estaba nadie.

-Era de esperarse- dijo Karamatsu, recargando por completo su espalda en el metal- Siempre que yo llegaba a estas horas él ya se encontraba aquí.

-Tal vez…ya se haya marchado- decaído, Choromatsu también se acomodó junto a su hermano- Tal vez ya no estaba desde la tarde y solo hemos estando dando vueltas como tontos todo el día.

Karamatsu quiso intentar animarle, pero, sabiendo que podía tener razón, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Como…lo viste otra vez?- se cruzó de brazos, aun atento por si acaso a cualquier sonido de la parte trasera- Me dijiste que lo viste de nuevo pero…- veía curioso a su hermano, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Caminaba hacia la academia cuando él me dirigió la palabra- suspiró cansado- Me dijo algo sobre Nya-chan y después "Ha pasado mucho tiempo"- Choromatsu pegó sus rodillas a sí mismo, adquiriendo la típica posición de su hermano Ichimatsu- Aunque después fingió no conocerme y se marchó- soltó una risa nostálgica.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que era él cuando lo encontré aquí por primera vez- Karamatsu apoyó uno de sus codos sobre su rodilla derecha que estaba flexionada- Creí que se trataría de cualquier vagabundo que se le daba bien escuchar…me dijo que no quería regresar a casa, y yo también me encontraba bastante confundido, así que solo…nos acompañamos mutuamente. O al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Confundido? Para empezar, ¿por qué saliste esa primera noche, Karamatsu?- reprochó Choromatsu.

-Bueno…- Karamatsu desvió la mirada un poco incomodo- Los gemelos tenían una foto de Osomatsu, no una de cuando era niño, una clase de proyección de cómo se vería a los veinte y tantos años. Me pregunté que hacían ellos con esa clase de cosa pero no me atrevía a preguntarles directamente.

-¿¡Que…?!- Choromatsu se sorprendió por aquella declaración- Ese par de mocosos…- a pesar de sentir brevemente un pequeño enojo, poco después sintió como éste se desvanecía. De alguna forma no podía culparlos, tal vez aquel par, en algún momento, había sentido curiosidad por aquel hermano que tanto añoraban él y Karamatsu, tal vez querían averiguar por sus propios medios en qué clase de persona se habría convertido…hasta que lograron encontrarlo realmente.

Karamatsu lo vio con aceptación. Al final, él también había logrado comprender las intenciones de los gemelos.

-Supongo que realmente no hemos podido superar todo esto…a pesar de que ya han pasado trece años…- mencionó Choromatsu soltando un suspiro, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca para recargarse más cómodamente en la pared- Especialmente yo…

-No digas eso, _brother_ \- intentó regresar a sus hábitos dolorosos para infundirle algo de confianza- Creo que ninguno de nosotros ha podido…por algo aún seguimos buscando su sombra todavía- Choromatsu sonrió complacido ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Realmente te has convertido en "Karamatsu-niisan" después de todo- dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo también lo creo- una tercera voz se coló en su conversación, podían jurar hasta que un poco de aire les fue robado de sus pulmones. Se quedaron completamente callados, con los ojos abiertos, esperando que sus oídos solamente les estuvieran jugando una mala broma.- En verdad no creí que vendrías hoy también Karamatsu, y mucho menos acompañado.- Karamatsu percibió el vibrar de la maquina en su espalda, seguramente la otra persona también había tomado asiento en su lugar habitual.- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Karamatsu, Choromatsu.

¡Osomatsu estaba ahí! Justo a un par de metros de ellos, hablándoles nuevamente. Una ola de nostalgia los golpeó por completo, tan fuerte que no podían ni siquiera moverse de sus lugares.

-¿Osomatsu…niisan?- preguntó con miedo Choromatsu, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Quita el honorífico si es posible, pero sí, soy yo, Choromatsu- no podía verlo, pero el tono que estaba utilizando le indicaba que se encontraba sonriendo- He venido a saludarlos antes de irme.

-Osomatsu…tú…-Karamatsu estaba dispuesto a moverse, aun cuando fuera de rodillas para llegar a él, pero justo cuando giró, alcanzó a ver un intenso brillo de uno de los ojos de Osomatsu, le dedicaba una mirada fría, amenazante e intimidante por debajo del cristal de sus lentes.

-¿Y bien, qué me contarás hoy, Karamatsu?- regresó nuevamente su cabeza hacia enfrente- ¿sobre tus graves complejos de hermano mayor, otra vez? ¿De las pesadillas que siempre tiene Choromatsu mientras me llama inconscientemente? ¿Sobre Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu que, a pesar de ser bastantes diferentes, logran complementarse perfectamente? ¿O sobre Todomatsu, que a pesar de su corta edad puede decir las cosas tan fría y honestamente que a veces incomoda a los demás? ¿Sobre papá que son pocas las veces que regresa a casa? ¿Tal vez de mamá que se la vive encerrada en su habitación y con medicamentos autocontrolados? ¿Que será hoy, Karamatsu?- los dos menores quedaron sin palabras al oír tantas cosas, ¿cómo es que él…?

-Esos gemelos si que hablan mucho, ¿lo saben? Le dicen a un completo extraño muchas cosas de su vida, puede ser peligroso, díganselos la próxima vez- advirtió Osomatsu, como si en verdad les estuviera dando lecciones de vida al otro par- Tal vez me hablen sobre su supuesto mayor hermano muerto, le tienen un altar en casa ¿no es así? ¿Qué pasaría si, después de trece años, ese hermano regresa? ¿Qué sentirían? ¿Qué le dirían?

-¡Osomatsu-niisan!- gritó Choromatsu, entrando en un ataque de ansiedad y pánico- ¡¿Por qué regresaste?! ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste la verdad?! ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?- la mano de Choromatsu se ocultó dentro de su bolsillo, presionando fuertemente su reproductor de música, creyendo que de esa forma podría encontrar el valor suficiente para buscar las respuestas que necesitaba.

-¿Aun no sabes la respuesta, Choromatsu?- preguntó sarcásticamente- Creo que Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y hasta el mismo Jyushimatsu ya lo saben. Yo no pertenezco ahí donde ustedes están.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?- Karamatsu colocó una mano sobre la máquina, aun sus piernas no podían moverse por la mirada que le había enviado Osomatsu.

-No tiene nada de dificultad saberlo, solo eso….no puedo regresar- Osomatsu dio otra calada más a su cigarro- ¿Saben por qué decidí irme? Tougo-san fue nuestro inquilino, nos trataba bien y nos regalaba dulces…pero un día, sin querer, lo descubrí asaltando otra casa, descubrí su verdadero y retorcido ser, me amenazó con hacerles daño y entonces, terminé decidiendo ir con él.

Si, eso lo sabían, o al menos fue lo que siempre supusieron.

-Creí que sería un héroe, como esos tontos juegos que teníamos de niños. Sin darme cuenta, eso salió de mi control…se convirtió en una clase de solitaria misión secreta, no podía decírsela a nadie. "No quiero que sea destruido" "Si tan solo fuera más grande podría protegerlos" "Solo sonríe, oculta las lágrimas tras una sonrisa, Osomatsu" son cosas que llegué a pensar en aquella época. Tonterías de cualquier niño.

-No fueron tonterías- fue el turno de Karamatsu de interrumpir- No lo fueron…trataste de protegernos, sufriste tú solo, no podías apoyarte en nadie…a pesar de que siempre estuvimos junto a ti, nosotros no…- oh no, otra vez las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus parpados.

-Han de estar enojados- siguió hablando Osomatsu- después de todo, tomé por mí mismo esa decisión, algo que destrozó a la familia y que no los dejó respirar tranquilos estos últimos años. Enojados porque decidí marcharme solo antes de confiar en ustedes.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- gritó Choromatsu- ¡pediste que no te olvidara! ¡Nos dejaste solos en aquella habitación! ¡Oí los gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta sin poder impedir que te fueras…y tú desapareciste! Ahora que estamos tan cerca dices tonterías sobre no pertenecer aquí, ¡sobre no poder regresar! ¡Mierda!- los puños de Choromatsu se estamparon fuertemente en el metal, haciéndolo retumbar- Mierda, mierda…- las gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos para estamparse sutilmente contra el suelo.

-"Torpe y patético"…fueron los adjetivos que con los que una chica me describió después de contarle mi pasado hace un par de años. Pensé que al irme protegía sus futuros…pero en realidad no pude salvar nada.

-¡Nos salvaste! ¡Osomatsu-niisan, tú nos salvaste!- Karamatsu fue esta vez quien gritó- Y ahora nos puedes salvar otra vez, regresando a nuestro lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo que me interesaba aun salvarlos?- dudaron, ¿qué es lo que acababa de decir?- Aun ahora deseo su felicidad, a pesar de que el futuro pueda ser triste…pero yo ya no los considero como mis hermanos menores.

-Osomatsu-nii…

-¡Ah! ¡Finalmente lo dije!- el movimiento del metal les indicó que el chico se había puesto de pie- ¿Tengo una familia saben? Una hermana y un hermanito menores y bueno, un padre que no es exactamente cariñoso pero a su propia manera nos logra proteger.- Un par de pasos les indicaron que se acercaba, temerosos levantaron su mirada. El chico tiró su cigarro y lo apagó con un pisotón, pasó su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz mientras les sonreía.

-Karamatsu, Choromatsu- el chico se acuclilló para que los tres quedaran a la misma altura. Dejó de hacer aquel hábito para regalarles una última muestra de afecto. Puso ambas manos en cada una de las cabezas de sus hermanos.

- **Lo siento, supongo que será muy egoísta de mi parte, pero por un momento,** y para siempre **adiós** \- Choromatsu se dio cuenta de aquella frase en particular. _"Es la misma"_ pensó al reconocerla. Si, esa era una de las tantas líneas de la canción que había estado repitiendo una tras otra los últimos días, pero había algo distinto… ¿lo dijo de forma diferente?

Choromatsu no pudo pensar más en ello, la mano que le sujetaba tiernamente había endurecido su agarre, conduciendo su cabeza y estrellándola contra la máquina.

Choromatsu cayó inmediatamente en la inconciencia.

-¿Pero qué…?- en cambio, para Karamatsu todo sucedió en cámara rápida, vio cómo su hermano caía inconsciente al suelo, aunque no veía rastro de sangre, su cuerpo se paralizó al ver que no se movía. La mano que tenía arriba lo soltó y, en un movimiento rápido, lo tomó del cuello de su ropa, estrellando su espalda sobre la pared más cercana.

-Oso…matsu- sus ojos no podían fijarse bien en la figura de su hermano. Osomatsu lo alzó un poco más, al punto que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. El agarre se hizo más fuerte cuando se ayudó de su otra mano directamente en su cuello. El aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-Lo siento Karamatsu- dijo con un verdadero sentimiento de arrepentimiento en su voz- No los odio, a pesar de que trataron de olvidarme…-sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si ese hecho en verdad le doliera- Pero no se preocupen, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, ya que, probablemente, yo también haga el intento.

 _"No, no, no"_ \- Karamatsu intentaba separarse de su hermano pero todo era inútil. Las fuerzas lo abandonaba y su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse. Otra vez se separarían…y ahora sería para siempre.

-Espero que tengan un futuro brillante- fue lo último que escuchó Karamatsu antes de caer ante la negrura.

Osomatsu soltó el cuerpo inconsciente de Karamatsu, que cayó justo al lado del de Choromatsu.

-Me pregunto si fui un buen "hermano mayor"- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

Esa fue la última vez en que vieron a "Osomatsu-niisan"

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Por fin!- dijo Osomatsu al tiempo que se subía en el asiento del copiloto. Justo como habían quedado esa mañana, una furgoneta lo esperaba a unas calles de donde estaba el departamento que los alojó por varios días.- Lamento la tardanza- le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a sus acompañantes.

-Si no aparecías en dos minutos más iba a arrancar dejándote atrás- Reika, que estaba sentada al volante, encendió el motor del automóvil. Poco después comenzaron a andar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, tuve un par de percances- se excusaba Osomatsu mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.- Pero logré resolverlos.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la próxima casa?- preguntaba Atsushi desde uno de los asientos traseros.

-Hmmm por la distancia, supongo que mañana en la mañana ya estaremos allí- Osomatsu se giró para poder contestarle de frente, pero Atsushi, sintiéndose algo intimidado, bajó la mirada temeroso.

-Ok…- asintió levemente. Osomatsu solamente le sonrió nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Al parecer una vez que lleguemos ahí, tenemos que contactar con papá para saber dónde nos hospedaremos- decía mientras se acomodaba nuevamente.

-¿"Papá"?- preguntó Reika.

-Si, no tiene de malo llamarlo así, ¿verdad? Atsushi lo hace.

-Si claro, es una espléndida idea. Especialmente cuando ese hombre es tu ejemplo a seguir…vaya que te espera un futuro brillante, Osomatsu- contestaba con sarcasmo la pelirrosa, esperando que al menos le contestara con la misma ironía, pero el chico se limitó solamente a sonreírle con ternura- Tch…vaya mierda- dijo casi sin separar sus labios.

Porque no tenía nada de malo llamarlo así, no cuando Osomatsu estaba convencido que estaría con su familia para siempre. Los Matsuno siempre estarán en su pasado y les desea, de todo corazón, que logren encontrar la felicidad, ya que él mismo estará buscando la suya propia.

-Al final, no fue mala idea volver una última vez- murmuró, viendo a través de la ventana las oscuras calles de la ciudad que dejaban detrás.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Era cerca del medio día, el sol se levantaba cálidamente en un bello día, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquellos extraños encuentros con su pasado? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero al menos un par de meses si habían transcurrido.

Estaban a plena luz, pero en aquel pequeño pueblo no importaba hacer un par de "trabajos" a cualquier hora, de todos modos este sería el último antes de tener que partir a otro lugar.

-Vaya, esto es un problema- dijo cierto chico de cabello bicolor, mientras que de frente sus mechones eran de color rojo intenso, la parte trasera era tan negra como el carbón. Sus ojos eran de rojo carmín, probablemente debido al par de pupilentes que usaba. Vestía una playera de manga larga pero que le dejaba descubiertos los hombros, un pantalón a cuadros rojo y una camiseta negra sin mangas por debajo. En sus muñecas, algunas pulseras tintineaban cuando se movía aunque fuese un poco.(1)

-Acaba con eso y larguémonos- un hombre de mucha mayor edad se subió a la camioneta que los esperaba ya con el motor encendido.

-Ya voy, papá- dijo el chico antes de volver a ver con cizaña a la persona frente suyo.

Desafortunadamente para el pobre hombre, los había visto cuando cometieron el allanamiento. No tenía la culpa de nada, pero era un peligro dejarlo como testigo, mas debido a que en esta ocasión no llevaban sus rostros cubiertos.

-Lo siento, solo piensa que tuviste mala suerte- el hombre tembloroso ya tenía heridos su brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, impidiéndole huir de ahí para salvarse.

-Por favor…-imploraba con voz cortada el hombre. Sus ojos reflejaron miedo puro cuando el chico colocó el cañón del arma con la que anteriormente le había herido justo en la frente.

- _Bye_ \- sonrió divertido antes de tirar del gatillo.

.

.

.

 ** _-FIN-_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _(1). Puede que no haya quedado claro, pero Osomatsu cambió nuevamente su apariencia después de todo lo que sucedió. Su apariencia se asemeja a su versión Fujio Rock._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Estoy sin palabras, en verdad no sé de qué manera puedo agradecerles todas y cada una de sus palabras que me dedicaron a lo largo de este fanfic. Puede sonar exagerado pero es la primera vez, de tantos años que llevo escribiendo, que me atrevo a escribir algo medianamente largo. Estaba muy insegura cuando comencé a subir esto y me sentí mal cuando lo dejé en hiatus así que es todo un logro para mí haber podido escribir quince capítulos llenos de drama.

Le di muchas vueltas para poder escribir un final y bueno, es así fue como quedó. Al principio del fanfic Osomatsu sentía melancolía por la ciudad, por la familia que había tenido que dejar, por sus hermanos, pero quería demostrar cómo influyó éste encuentro en él, los cambios que se produjeron en él hasta que, finalmente, se convierte en esta clase de ser humano que mata a sangre fría. Nunca tuve la intención de hacer que Osomatsu regresara, demasiado feliz y forzado o eso creo yo, pero fue dura la tarea de poder encontrar un final acorde a lo que yo buscaba expresar.

¿Qué les pareció? Pueden dejar sus amenazas, lágrimas, inconformidades o lo que sea en la cajita de reviews. Me dio gusto que, a pesar de no ser yaoi (que es el género que más abunda en los fics de osomatsu-san) le dieron una oportunidad a este fic, personalmente me encanta a veces que se pueda demostrar la hermandad y el cariño familiar que se pueden tener estos seis chicos.

¡Nuevamente, gracias y espero leerlos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D1: Si les gusta el tipo de trama familiar y no necesariamente Yaoi, tengo dos fics más en mi perfil de Osomatsu-san. Uno es "Nuestro hermano" y el otro "Bienvenidos al Mundo de Guertena".

P.D2: ¿Por qué, a pesar de que este es el último capítulo, no he puesto como completo el fic? Bueno, no fue un error ni nada por el estilo así que… **¿Me acompañarían una semana más para descubrirlo?** ¡Hasta pronto!


	16. Chapter 16

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! Me alegra poder leerlos una vez más uwu! Y bien, como mencioné la semana pasada, a pesar de que el cap 15 es el FINAL definitivo, me quedé con ganas de escribir dos pequeños extras así que, bueno, aquí están. No es continuación pero espero que igualmente lo disfruten. Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio y yo solamente escribo esto por ocio. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **EXTRA 1**

 **-.-.-Reika-.-. -**

-Hoy será otra noche aburrida- dije mientras veía hacia la ventana. Lo único que podía ver eran unas pocas luces, provenientes de las pocas casas que teníamos en la cercanía.

-¿Quieres hacer algo divertido, Reika?- dijo el tonto de Osomatsu mientras me sonreía. Estaba planeando algo, pero a pesar de saberlo, asentí con la cabeza. Prefería hacer alguna locura que tener que morir de aburrimiento.

Sin decir nada, Osomatsu salió del departamento, prometiéndome que no tardaría en regresar. Sintiéndome un tanto saboteada (esperaba que aquello "divertido" en verdad lo fuera), miré con detenimiento nuestra "casa".

En una de las habitaciones del fondo la puerta se encontraba ya cerrada, ya que el mocoso de Atsushi ya estaba cómodamente dormido en su futón. Aunque Tougo jamás lo diga en voz alta, es obvio que aquel niño es hijo suyo, es por eso que mientras a él lo consiente con futones cómodos y limpios, ropa decente y una mesada, Osomatsu y yo debemos de valernos por nosotros mismos, además de cuidar que el tonto niño esté a salvo. Una pérdida de tiempo y energías a mi parecer.

La casa tenía dos pequeñas habitaciones, una de ellas, como ya mencioné, era de Atsushi, mientras que la otra era la que compartía con Osomatsu. La mayor parte de la casa era el vestíbulo, donde únicamente había una mesita de madera baja que comenzaba a tambalearse.

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo Osomatsu cuando cruzó la puerta de la entrada.- ¡He traído dulces!- levantó con su mano una bolsa de plástico.

Obviamente, aquello no eran dulces.

-No sabe tan mal- a pesar de que el primer sorbo me había parecido extraño, después de eso terminé disfrutando la extraña sensación del alcohol pasando por mi garganta.

-¿Verdad? Te volverás adicta una vez que sepas disfrutarlo- Osomatsu dio un trago aún más largo de la lata.

Si, esa había sido la "divertida idea" de Osomatsu. Con varias latas de alcohol rodeándonos, comenzamos a pasar un rato de "tiempo de hermanos" (como decía el tonto). Al principio me molesté por lo tonto que se escuchaba, pero finalmente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que la bebida hacia brotar dentro de mí.

Primero fueron las risas, bromas y locuras mientras perdíamos el sentido entre alegría. Pero después de ello, el pasado de cada uno de nosotros fue despertando, manipulando nuestros labios y empujando nuestra voz hacia el exterior.

-Mi padre era un gran empresario- fui yo la que comenzó a relatar.- Pero poco después de haber nacido, él comenzó a tener problemas, el dinero poco a poco comenzaba a escasear en casa, las deudas aumentaban y las peleas con mamá eran aún más intensas de lo que siempre fueron. Perdió su trabajo y no quiso buscar otro. Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres me golpeaban, me repetían una y otra vez lo inútil que era…que debía conseguir trabajo o dinero para poder devolverles "todos los sacrificios que habían hecho por mí".

-Esos eran horribles padres- dijo Osomatsu, soportando el peso de su cabeza en la palma de su mano sobre la mesa de madera.

-Lo eran- tomé un trago profundo- Varias veces me dejaron inmóvil por el intenso dolor de los golpes. Mi papá me golpeaba, mi mamá gritaba pero jamás fue para ayudarme…y en algún momento ya tenía dos pares de zapatos golpeándome el abdomen.

Si, así había sido mi infancia, al menos antes de que él apareciera.

Tougo había entrado a mi casa y fue entonces que cambié de pocilga en la que habitaba. Conté de los miedos y temores que tenía, de mi cobardía de no poder girar la perilla aun sabiéndome sola en los departamentos donde me dejaba, en las melodías que ideaba y cantaba cada tarde para mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otra cosa.

-Fue entonces cuando tú llegaste. Con tus lloriqueos patéticos y tu triste historia de "Quiero regresar con mi familia"- me burlé descaradamente, Osomatsu rio conmigo.- Después de eso Tougo trajo al tonto de Atsushi y bueno, ahora estoy comenzando a trabajar con las redes de Tougo, hay un par de contratistas que están buscando talentos musicales.

-Así que tu sueño de ser idol puede volverse realidad.

-No se hará realidad hasta que logre irme de aquí-contesté con seriedad mientras me acercaba la lata a mis labios. Ya estaba vacía otra vez.

Osomatsu se limitó solo a sonreírme y mirarme con lastima.

-Jamás me has dicho por qué no soportas a Atsushi, él es un buen niño- Osomatsu sacó una lata más de la bolsa, abriéndola y dejándomela cerca de las manos. Le di un trago más.

-Odio a los niños…no encuentro empatía con él, parece que busca una infancia feliz cuando en realidad no es consciente de su pútrido mundo, eso me saca de quicio.

-Pero no es lo único que te molesta…- entrecerró sus ojos, como si pudiera averiguar cada secreto que escondía dentro de mí.

Fue entonces que le conté otro secreto más. Miré cuadro por cuadro como su expresión pasaba del asombro a la lastima y, de alguna manera, a la comprensión, todo mientras le contaba el solitario destino al que había sido obligada a seguir. La cicatriz por debajo de mi ombligo era una prueba irrefutable, jamás podría quedar embarazada, Tougo me había quitado por completo el derecho que toda mujer tenía, todo por sus tontos caprichos.

Me enojó que, a pesar de ello, Osomatsu no mostrara ni siquiera un poco de rencor por el que ya consideraba como "nuestro padre".

-Comienza a hablar- intenté desviar mi atención con un sorbo más de aquella adictiva bebida mientras le preguntaba a Osomatsu. Le tomó tiempo poder contestar pero, finalmente desenterró aquel pasado que tanto añoraba

-Yo era el hermano mayor, tenía dos hermanos menores…aunque se supone que no faltaba mucho para que mamá diera a luz a un par de gemelos- a pesar de estar viendo a la ventana, la expresión de Osomatsu reflejaba una extraña nostalgia, como si todos aquellos recuerdos estuvieran pasando delante de sus ojos.- Karamatsu era el más calmado aunque nos seguía en las travesuras a Choromatsu y a mí.

-Éramos una familia feliz. Papá jugaba con nosotros y era divertido ver como la panza de mamá se movía más de un lado que del otro. Todo siempre resultaba divertido- jugó balanceando un rato su lata antes de tomarle otro sorbo- Pero todo cambió después.

Tougo se involucró en su vida, la hizo añicos y tomó como rehén a Osomatsu mientras escapaba. Osomatsu tuvo que cargar con eso él solo, nadie se percató del miedo que le invadía cada vez que veía al "amable inquilino" sonreír, nadie preguntó más allá de su extraño comportamiento. Y finalmente, Osomatsu se marchó de ahí, como un héroe solitario que sobrepone la seguridad de quienes quiere antes de la suya propia.

-Utilicé algunos contactos de Tougo-san…- su voz comenzaba a sonar baja y arrastraba la mayoría de sus palabras.- Mis hermanitos nacieron después de que yo salí de casa- su rostro estaba cerca de la mesa bajita en donde estábamos apoyados, si no tenía cuidado pronto se estamparía fuertemente en ella- Y también…mamá tuvo otro hijo que nació hace poco…

-Tu familia se hizo más grande- comenté también con la misma dificultad en pronunciar las palabras.

-Ellos…ya no son mi familia- arqueé una ceja, confundida- Si tuvieron otro hijo…tal vez ellos ya me hayan olvidado, ya no puedo regresar ¿sabes?- finalmente su mejilla chocó fuertemente con la madera pero no soltó algún grito de dolor, simplemente se quedó en aquella extraña postura.

-Pero a pesar de que ellos me han olvidado…yo nunca podría- mientras Osomatsu contaba su relato jamás lloró, lo único que dejaba libre era una triste sonrisa que no desapareció el resto de la noche.

Después de eso, me siguió comentando un poco más de su infancia con la familia Matsuno. Sus hermanos parecían ser su prioridad, sus padres siempre ejemplos a seguir que jamás le enseñaron qué era la genuina tristeza.

-Siempre platicábamos en las escaleras antes de salir a jugar. Me pregunto si los gemelos harán lo mismo con el nuevo bebé- sus ojos se veían cristalinos. Sentí un incómodo sentimiento revolcándose dentro de mí. Años atrás, cuando Osomatsu había llegado con su cara llorosa jamás sentí nada por él, no me importó ayudarlo ni tampoco consolarlo. Ni siquiera sentí curiosidad.

Pero esta vez era diferente, ¿será por el alcohol? No estoy segura. Pero, sin siquiera darme cuenta de mis propias acciones, le tomé fuertemente del cabello para levantar su decaída cara, me pareció escuchar algunos quejidos pero no me importó, mucho menos cuando mis labios encontraron los suyos en un torpe e improvisado beso.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, ambos mantuvimos un duelo de miradas. No había palabras, no podíamos si quiera movernos, fueron eternos segundos convertidos en minutos. Y cuando pudimos regresar a la realidad, nuestros cuerpos se buscaron una vez más.

Entre los rápidos actos, Osomatsu se colocó encima de mí, aprovechando su mayor altura y fuerza, me hizo caer sobre el suelo, saboreando cada rincón de mi boca. Lo mordí repetidas veces pero no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Sus manos exploraban sin timidez mi cuerpo y finalmente, levantó levemente mi playera, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos mi costado, si, justo el lugar donde residía mi nuevo tatuaje. Como si fueran descargas eléctricas arqueé mi cuerpo, alcancé a escuchar una breve risita de su parte.

Con sus rodillas separó mis piernas. Haciéndome sentir aún más perdida de lo que ya estaba. No queriéndome sentir inferior, yo también comencé a perder la cordura. Colé mis manos debajo de su holgada playera roja y, con malicia, enterré mis uñas en su espalda, cerciorándome de hacer largos rasguños a lo largo de esta.

Soltó un quejido cuando lo hice, pero me devolvió la jugada cuando mordió con fuerza mi cuello.

Esto no parecía para nada una escena romántica con la que las niñas tontas sueñan, era sin duda, un juego de poder, donde nuestros cuerpos se encontraban y acariciaban con hambre, con agresividad de querer domar al otro. No había cursilerías ni tampoco gentilezas.

Su mano levantó la falda amarilla que traía puesta y rápidamente comenzó a palpar la zona que cubría mi ropa interior. Sin perder tiempo, mis manos inexpertas intentaban desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón, mientras que una de mis rodillas ya había comenzado a subir por su entrepierna.

Entonces nos detuvimos.

No dijimos nada, ni tampoco es que alguno se haya arrepentido, pero de alguna forma supimos que esto no era algo que buscáramos.

-Eres mi hermana, Reika- dijo, separando un poco su cuerpo del mío.

-Y tú un imbécil- dije con el mismo tono.

Nuestras respiraciones aún se mezclaban pero ninguno de los dos movió musculo hasta después. Nos separamos y, después de que ambos habíamos recuperado un poco de cordura, decidimos tirar las latas vacías.

Aun con el alcohol dentro de nuestro organismo, ambos dormimos en nuestro futón correspondiente aquella noche. Separados y sin dirigirnos alguna otra palabra.

Fue la primera y última vez que probé los labios de Osomatsu.

 **FIN DEL EXTRA 1**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: A pesar de haber mencionado varias veces la escena me había quedado con las ganas de describirla explícitamente. No me despido, aún queda un extra más.


	17. Chapter 17

Contenido: Universos alternos: Osomatsu rubio y cambio de edades. Angst, tragedia, probable mención de violencia, family, drama, posible OC (no intencional).

Pareja: Este fanfic se queda como un drama familiar. Así que no hay pareja y por ello no tiene publicación en mi perfil de Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, el fic es solo resultado de ocio sin fines de lucro. Este extra puede actuar como un breve epílogo, espero que les agrade. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 **EXTRA 2**

 **-.-.-Todomatsu-.-. -**

Han pasado tres años desde entonces.

En aquella época no era consciente de la serie de eventos por lo que mi familia estaba pasando. No entendí la importancia de mis propias contestaciones ni tampoco de los encuentros que tuve.

-¡Ya me voy!- anunciaba mientras me terminaba de poner mi par de zapatos.

- _Oh, wait brother_ \- llamó Karamatsu-niisan mientras salía de la cocina- No olvides tu almuerzo- me dio la cajita color rosa que llevaba en las manos.

-Espero que no le hayas puesto algo tonto como la última vez- dije recordándole las tontas caritas que le había puesto a los onigiri que me había dado la última vez. Mi hermano negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-Ve con cuidado- ondeaba su mano despidiéndome.

-Ya me voy- guardé la cajita en mi mochila antes de salir de casa.

Ahora, con los ocho años cumplidos, mi escuela primaria se encuentra un poco más lejos que el jardín de niños a donde asistía, aunque se encontraban hacia la misma dirección.

Hace tres años habían sucedido muchas cosas que cambiaron a mi familia. Ya sea por mi ingenuidad o por mi ignorancia, no había comprendido en aquellos días lo complejo de la situación. Fue hasta después de que todo había terminado que mis hermanos me explicaron los sucesos de hace dieciséis años.

 _"Osomatsu-niisan estaba muerto"_ era lo que le había dicho Choromatsu varios días después _"fue así durante trece años"_. Efectivamente, en algún momento, antes de siquiera existir, "Osomatsu-niisan" era el primer hijo de la familia, pero después de haber sido secuestrado por un malvado hombre, mi familia cambió por completo.

Trece años después, Osomatsu regresaba a nuestras vidas. Él no estaba muerto, siempre estuvo viviendo en alguna parte lejos de nosotros y, por razones que aún desconocemos, el destino lo había traído nuevamente a sus vidas.

Pero así como fue fugaz su intervención, igual de rápida fue su partida. Aún recuerdo la cara de miedo que tenían Ichimatsu-niisan y Jyushimatsu-niisan cuando encontramos a los mayores inconscientes en un callejón cerca de un conbini, justo a la mañana siguiente después de que el famoso hermano mayor volviera a desaparecer.

Después de eso, el altar que teníamos en una de las esquinas fue removido, ya no más olor a incienso, ya no más esa fotografía de un niño sonriendo.

¿Habían sido capaces de olvidarse por completo de aquel hermano? No estoy seguro, Choromatsu-niisan aun, de vez en cuando, tiene pesadillas mientras murmura su nombre, Karamatsu-niisan aun sonríe forzadamente algunas veces. Jyushimatsu-niisan se volvió aún más dependiente de Ichimatsu-niisan y él se aseguró de siempre estar disponible para el otro.

¿Estaban ocultando su dolor o en verdad deseaban olvidarlo? No terminaba de comprender toda esa serie de cosas.

Pero, aun recordaba al niño que me había prometido ser su amigo y a su rubio hermano mayor.

Jamás volví a ver a Atsushi. Siempre lo buscaba en los alrededores de la escuela antes y después de que las clases terminaban, pero jamás pude volver a encontrarlo. Las expresiones que me mostró en aquel día me decían que yo había sido su primer amigo, y admito que solo se lo ofrecí porque buscaba algunos beneficios al serlo, pero a pesar de eso, él creyó en mi…de alguna manera lo sabía.

Por otro lado, también recuerdo aquella noche en que vi a Osomatsu.

 _-¿Tú…desearías que él no hubiera muerto?- preguntó_

 _-No-_

Aquello lo había contestado rápida y honestamente. ¿Habría cambiado algo de haber contestado afirmativamente?

-Tal vez…hubiera podido regresar- Jamás le confesé esto a alguno de mis hermanos, tenía miedo de que me culparan de que no haya podido regresar a casa. Mentiría si dijera que ya no siento aquello ahora también.

Pero, aun cuando esté arrepentido, el pasado no puede cambiarse, no puedo decirle a mi yo de cinco años que intente traer a Osomatsu, que contesté a aquella pregunta con un "si" o que no haga las cosas más complicadas para mis hermanos.

Finalmente, aquello que le dije en ese momento a Osomatsu era cierto. _"Si él no hubiera muerto, tal vez yo no hubiera nacido"._ Somos quienes somos gracias al pasado, y por la misma razón es que yo puedo estar aquí ahora mismo.

Si pudiera volver a ver a aquel hermano, quisiera poder transmitirle todo esto que pienso cada día.

Tal vez, algún día, el destino decida nuevamente que es necesario reencontrarnos una vez más.

Hasta ese momento, espero que puedas seguir viviendo, Osomatsu-niisan.

 **FIN DEL EXTRA 2**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y si, con esto concluyo formalmente este fanfic. De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus palabras y comentarios. En verdad me motivaron a terminar este escrito, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que en algún futuro no muy lejano podamos volver a leernos.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡BYE BYE-PEROWNA!


End file.
